A Light Within Darkness
by Jettara1
Summary: Alt. movie verse, Pitch is attracted to the fear of the newest spirit created by MiM, young Jack Frost. Now he has taken the youth under his wing and together they will destroy the Guardians but what happens when MiM decides that Jack is to be the next Guardian. Will the Guardians fall at the hands of Pitch and Jack or will something far colder destroy them all and take Jack?
1. Chapter 1

A Light Within Darkness

**This fic is long overdue. KitsuneMagic48 sent me this prompt a few months back and we've added to it a few times and of course I had to give it one of my special little twists. This is yet another alternate version of the movie. I hope everyone likes. Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I started writing rather late tonight…er, morning? Dang, I need to head to bed soon.**

Every story has its beginning and within every beginning there is that moment that can completely change fate, where one more could change the outcome of an age old war. It can be the smallest thing, something no one would ever expect or think significant even many centuries later. Perhaps someone would look back and wonder but for the most part it would go unnoticed unless that moment affects someone directly.

When the frost awoke that fateful night in his pond all he knew was cold and dark and he was afraid. He stared through the dark water and crumbling ice to the moon high above. It was so big and bright that it chased away the fear that had wrapped so tightly around his heart. And when he finally broke free of the water and ice he felt light as air and indeed it seemed as if the wind itself embraced him and he floated high above the trees. And when he found the crook staff it was like the whole world was at his fingers. Whatever he touched came to life with beautiful patterns of ferns stylized frost. His staff allowed him to focus his new found powers and call upon the winds. And for hours he enjoyed these new gifts as he danced under the full Moon, thankful for this strange new life but soon curiosity got the best of him as he spotted a small village from the tree tops. There he spotted fires and people and he wanted to be part of them, to show them his strange abilities and maybe learn more about them since the strange voice from the moon had stopped speaking to him shortly after he stood on the icy lake.

His joy was short lived and quickly replaced by fear when a child passed through him. He gasped and held his chest, unsure of what had just happened. Then another person walked through him and another and his fear grew. The need to flee filled him and soon he found himself running through the woods, tears streaming from his eyes and freezing to his cheeks. What was wrong with him? Why were people walking through him? Was he a ghost? All these questions and more raced through him so rapidly as he cried that he no longer knew where he was, not that he truly did to begin with. The trees all looked the same and snow was everywhere and falling heavier the more his emotions churned with fear and anxiety. Then when he could run no more his legs gave out and he collapsed in the snow, sobbing uncontrollable.

Darkness swirled around him, darkness that felt oddly familiar and nearly as crushing as the dark waters. His chest burned with both fear and pain, needing someone, anyone to simply hold him and comfort him.

"You poor child," a silky voice whispered to him.

This was not the voice that had called from the bright orb of the Moon but rather the whispery voice he had heard moments before his awakening. A dark velvety voice that had brought him such fear before he first opened his eyes. The child held himself tightly, afraid to look up but knowing he must. This was the first being to address him in what must have been days, maybe even weeks as he searched village after village for answers and all he got was more people walking through him.

When he looked up he teary blue gaze fell upon a tall dark man that seemed to be one with the shadows. He was an opposing figure that sent a chill down the boy's spine and made him hug himself tighter. Those bright amber eyes with ring of silver regarded him as if he were some sort of insect, something to be watched and studied but kept at a distance. The child sniffled and sat up, not liking the feeling of being studied one bit. If this man was going to watch him then it was only fair he did the same. Wait…this man could see him?

He rubbed the butt of his right hand over his eyes and wiped away the tears and icicles that had formed over cheeks. "How can you see me? No one sees me," he asked, his voice broken and shaky with barely contained sobs.

The man moved out of the shadows, not right into the light but to a patch of fresh snow where the boy could see him better. "I can see you because you and I are the same."

"Are we dead?"

The dark man paused in surprise before smiling almost gently. "In a manner of speaking, yes. But those peasants cannot see you because they don't _believe_ in you, but we can change that."

The boy shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Of course not," the man continued, his voice almost understanding and fatherly. He knelt before the child and touched his snowy hair, smiling softly at the frosted texture that seemed to spread not only from the child's hair but also to his clothing. "What did the Man in the Moon call you?"

Shock filled the frost spirit and he looked up at the man with wide eyes. "Jack Frost," he whispered before bowing his head. "But that's all he told me. I don't know who I am or what I'm supposed to be doing. He never said no one would be able to see me. He never I would be alone."

"You're not alone, Jack. I'm here now," the man said as he placed a finger under the child's chin and gently lifted his face until their gazes met. "My name is Pitch Black and you'll never be alone again."

Jack stared up at him with teary eyes before flinging himself into Pitch's arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks once more but while he was still very much afraid he also felt safe in this strange man's arms, the only being it would appear that could see him and for that he would be forever grateful. He pressed himself as tightly as he could to Pitch, pressing his face into the crook of the man's neck, craving warmth and love like any child and to his relief Pitch held him back just as tightly.

"Together we will make them believe in both of us," Pitch whispered, ignoring the frigid cold that came from the boy as he held him tightly. He smiled into Jack's hair before glancing up at the moon hanging low in the sky. "The children of the world will come to know us well."

With a wickedly delighted grin at the Moon Pitch whisked his new charge into the shadows and away from anyone who might try to take Jack away from him. He had big plans for the young frost child and no one was going to get in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

A Light Within Darkness 2

"The world is a dangerous, Jack," Pitch whispered to Jack as the boy knelt before him, his head pillowed on the man's lap. Pitch carded his long fingers through the boy's snowy hair, enjoying the texture and softness once the frost was combed out. He had taken a great liking to the frost child over the many years they had been together but he could never have hoped to have the boy cling to him as he did now and all thanks to the Guardians.

Jack was a curious youth, he wanted to know everything and when Pitch's explanations did not sate the questions burning within he would seek them out in others places. At first Pitch had forbidden Jack from going out into the human world without him, fearful that the Man in the Moon world call upon his Guardians to take the boy but it would MiM had forgotten the boy. Of course it was long before young Jack did encounter the Guardians and one by one they only justified Pitch's warnings whether they knew it or not.

Jack's first misfortune came in the form of a large Russian jumping from roof top to roof top with a large sack in the small village of Burgess. Regardless of the people not seeing Jack he still felt very connected to the village and very protective. He returned to it every autumn and often played with the children. And while it hurt that the children couldn't see him he delighted in their smiles and laughter. This often annoyed Pitch but after a bad dream he supposed the children deserved some form of comfort. But this night the children were more excited than ever and Jack wanted to know why. He never could have guessed the man jumping roof to roof with the heavy sack was there to give them gifts. No, Jack was fearful that this man meant the children harm and there for had to put a stop to him right away.

He lashed out with snow and ice and made the winds howl as they tugged and pulled at the man's heavy fur coat. The man's next step was onto slippery ice and he tumbled off a roof top and into a snow bank below.

"Какого черта?" the man swore in Russian as he rolled out of the snow. His eyes widened when his bright blue gaze met the winter sprite's.

Jack held the crook of his staff toward the man with a fierce protective look in his crystal blue eyes but he could not mask his fear completely, especially when the man stood. He was big, very tall with broad shoulders and powerful arms. The youth stepped back in growing fear. He was not expecting the man to be so large. There was no way he could take the man down on his own. Nonetheless he narrowed his eyes and glared back at the man.

"I won't let you steal from these people," he said in his sternly, fighting hard to cover up the quiver that was no doubt in his voice.

The man raised a surprised brow and then glanced at himself and his sack and then he gave a booming laugh. "Steal? Lad, you are mistaken. I am here to deliver gifts to the children."

_Lies,_ Pitch's voice whispered in Jack's ear like a soft caress. _He's here to harm the children._

Jack's eyes narrowed and he felt the shade's strength wrap around him as the shadows deepened. "Liar! Leave now. This village and its people are under my protection!"

He lashed out once more with his magic, hoping to frighten the thief into running away. He wasn't expecting the large man to move with such grace, dropping his sack and dodging the attack with relative ease. Jack spun around unable to see where the man had gone as the snow blew around them with blizzard force. Then before he could defend himself his staff was torn from his hands and thrown somewhere in the distance and he was pulled against a very broad, very warm chest and a sword pressed to his slender throat. A large hand grasped his hair and yanked his head back. Jack stared upside down at the man and absently noted the salt and pepper hair tucked under a thick fur hat and matching beard. Something about him seemed familiar, as if from legend but he quickly dismissed it as his mind playing tricks. His breathing became labored as he tried to pull free. That only succeeded in getting himself cut by the very sharp sword. He gave a yelp and squeezed his eyes shut. He had never been injured until then.

"Let me go," he breathed, his voice shaky and tears stinging his eyes.

The man gazed down at him with a mix of concern and anger. "I'm not here to harm anyone," he said sternly but he pulled the sword away from Jack's neck when he saw that he had accidently cut the child. "Nor would I steal from any of these people. Have you never heard of Christmas?"

Jack shook his head but he was very afraid now. What was this Christmas that would have a man breaking into people's houses. "Please, they're good people but they don't have much."

The man sighed and released the child. "I know that." He glanced up at the moon and gave a sudden gasp. "I'm behind schedule now thanks to your mischief. Now go home and don't ruin my holiday again."

Jack stood but rather than fleeing he stared at the man hesitantly, unsure if he should try to force him away again or not.

"Now! Off with you!" the man snarled, pointing his sword at the boy's chest.

Jack glanced at the sack off to the side and for the first time noticed the presents, all brightly wrapped. They were indeed gifts. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Go. Home. Now!" The Russian yelled in rage.

Jack gasped and turned away, running as fast as he could toward his staff. While he was knelt down to pick it up he heard the words that would crush his young heart.

"Naughty boys who attack without reason don't deserve presents from Santa."

When Jack turned back to look at the strange Russian the man was already gone and high above the village he could barely make out a sleigh being pulled by eight reindeer.

Pitch had consoled him, telling him it was an honest mistake and that he would have done the same. Then he explained who Santa was; a greedy man who gave gifts only to gain the power a child's belief could bring. The gifts while wonderful never lasted and had to be replaced every year in order to keep that belief. It was a fool's errand in Pitch's opinion, there were much easier and better ways to gain the belief of a child but Jack was unsure and more questions burned within him. But at the same time he was thoroughly afraid of this Santa and did not venture out without Pitch Christmas Eve.

The Tooth Fairy was the next being Jack became weary of. In all honesty it was an accident and Pitch could never have foreseen the outcome but he was happy nonetheless. One of the Burgess children had lost a tooth and while that was not unusual the way he pranced about telling his friends all about the Tooth Fairy who was to come visit him that night had perked Jack's interest and again the boy ventured out without his protector. He was curious over who this fairy was and why she was so special. He half expected to see a woman in flowing robes and wings what he discovered made him giggle in delight.

Instead of a woman he found a small hummingbird like being that could have easily sat in the palm of his hand. He caught the tiny creature and held it carefully in his hands as he studied it. "Hi there, little baby Tooth," he said in his gentlest voice as to not scare her. "You're not at all what I expected."

At that time Jack still did not know the extent of his powers. Pitch had kept him sheltered and pretty much controlled everything the child. He never created a storm without permission, never stayed in the human world for long periods of time without supervision so he was not prepared for what was to happen the longer he held the tiny fairy and attempted to play with her.

"Hey…are you okay?" he asked softly as he gently poked the fairy in the belly. The tiny creature had been still for several minutes now, huddled in his hand. Tears pricked Jack's eyes and he held her closer, hoping to somehow revive her but with no such luck. He didn't realize she had frozen to death until a much larger version was suddenly hovering before him looking fierce and deadly as she pointed a sword at him.

"What have you done?" she asked, her voice dark and dangerous.

By this time Jack was already in tears and could do nothing more than shake his head and hold the tiny fairy closer. His tears grew worse when she pried his fingers open to retrieve her missing fairy. She cradled the tiny being for a long time before glaring at Jack one last time and flying away. There was no fight, no more words and even reassurances. The Tooth Fairy simply flew off with her precious cargo and left Jack to wallow in his guilt. That was perhaps worse than if she had attacked him.

Again Pitch tended to Jack and explained the evils of the fairy and her diminutive minions. They were no different than Santa, buying for the affections and belief of children around the world but this time by exchanging teeth for gifts. When Jack asked what the woman did with the teeth Pitch gave him a very serious look. "She eats them," he said matter-of-factly. "She eats them and takes the memories of childhood and when the children grow up they no longer remember what it was like to be young and innocent."

Jack was horrified and decided he never wanted the woman or her fairies anywhere near his teeth. Whenever he spotted one of those little fairies he would cover his mouth and flee to the shadows where he knew he would be safe.

The Sandman was a complete enigma to Jack. He never got a chance to meet him and for that he felt very fortunate. Often when he and Pitch were out and about he would want the play of emotions on Pitch's face as they watched dreamsand snake through the night sky and into the windows of sleeping children.

"Why does he do that?" Jack asked one night as he sat on a branch just above Pitch. It was a dark night, no moon in sight and thick clouds covered the sky.

Pitch only watched the dreamsand in silence, his face dark and angry and for the longest time Jack thought he would get no answer so settled against the tree and watched the dream creatures dance across the sky. It was rather hypnotizing.

"He is the worst of all, worse than the Russian toy maker or the Tooth Fairy or the blasted rabbit. He is the one that ensured the children believe by invading their dreams and giving them images of the others doing good for them," Pitch explained in disgust. "He destroys all my hard work just to ensure the others have the children's undivided love and adoration."

"But isn't that what you do when you bring them nightmares?" Jack asked, confused. "Wait, there's a rabbit Guardian?"

Pitch shot him a look and Jack knew he had said too much, but it was hard to keep all his questions bottled up. The tall man sighed and shook his head with a bemused smile. "Jack, there are times when I forget how naïve you are. What I do is to protect the children, to keep them from harm and doing foolish things. What Sandy does is bring them hope and keep them naïve of the dangers of the world. He endangers them by not allowing the face their fears."

Now that was actually a little scary. Jack knew from experience children had to be able to face their fears and the dangers of not heeding them, just look at what happened with Santa and the Tooth fairy. Had he listened to Pitch and not wandered off by himself then perhaps he would not have gotten into the messes he did. Still he could not quell his curiosity.

"What about the rabbit?"

A rare smile lit Pitch's face and he beckoned his adoptive son down to him. Jack leapt off his branch and gracefully landed on Pitch's. The man gently ran his fingers down the boy's cheeks. "Ah…the rabbit. He's perhaps the most annoying creature in all existence. He has his own holiday just like the Cossack and against buys for the affection of children."

For Jack this was perhaps the most amazing story he ever heard and hardest to believe. A monster size rabbit-man who gave out hard boiled eggs? Now that was something Jack had to see and as much as Pitch feared for his boy's safety it was something he would allow. Besides there was nothing better in securing undivided loyalty than they let the child see what they were up against.

Jack waited all year for Easter although he tried his hardest not to let Pitch see his excitement, after all how often did someone get to see a man-size rabbit that gave out painted hard boiled and chocolate eggs. He was nervous of course. After his encounter with the other Guardians he was rather afraid what might happen if he came up against the odd alien creature. So rather than searching for the creature Jack stayed to the shadows and thick brush and waited.

Pitch was not far away, waiting and watching for what he knew would happen and sure enough he was not disappointed.

A hole opened not far from the village and Jack had to hold in his gasp when a pair of fluffy grey ears poked out, followed soon by a large head and then furry body. On one arm hung a basket full of brightly colored eggs but what was more fascinating than that was army of eggs varying in size that paraded out after him. Jack covered his mouth, unable to believe what he was seeing. The rabbit guided to eggs throughout the woods and into the village as if it was the most natural thing in the world and Jack could not help but wonder why this was a once a year thing. Soon the sun rose and the rabbit went into hiding, watching as children came out of their homes and hunted for his beautiful eggs. They looked so happy and cried out for joy each time they found one. But all too soon it was over and the children were returning to their homes with their baskets filled with brightly covered eggs.

Jack was ecstatic. How could something so amazing be so bad? He knelt down to pick up one of the eggs that the children had missed, absently wondering if he could keep it when he was suddenly grabbed by his collar and hauled off the ground.

"What are you doing?" the rabbit demanded, emerald eyes glaring at him.

Jack inhaled sharply and held the egg protectively against his chest, fearful it might break. "I thought…I mean they forgot it so I thought…"

"There are more kids," the rabbit growled. "Not all of them come at once."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I…oh no!" Jack's eyes grew wide as the egg suddenly sprouted legs and tried to wiggle out of his hands. The boy gasped in surprise and let it go, not truly expecting it to fall and break.

The rabbit's eyes widened in horror as they watched the egg smash against the frost hardened ground. "No!" he cried before throwing Jack aside to gather up the pieces. "What have you done?"

Jack hit the ground hard but managed to roll with the roll and save himself from any major injury. It still hurt but not as much as it could have. He pushed himself to his knees and looked to the angry rabbit-man but before he could say anything or apologize more the larger spirit was gone and so were any other eggs. "I'm sorry," he sobbed nonetheless as he made his way off the where the egg had fallen. There in the new spring grass was one sharp of blue egg shell and bits of chocolate. He picked it up and held it to his chest as if it were the dearest thing on Earth.

Snow began to fall around him and soon the grass was completely covered as the temperature dropped but still Jack sat there and cradled the egg shard.

"Oh, my dear sweet Jack," Pitch crooned as he stepped through the fallen snow to the kneeling child. He knelt behind the boy and ever so gently pulled him into his arms. He held Jack close and rocked him gently. "My little Snowflake, I warned you the world was a dangerous place. The stupid rabbit couldn't even allow you one of his precious eggs after all the children took their share. What a selfish, horrid creature. Don't fret, my child. You don't need them. The world doesn't need them, only us."


	3. Chapter 3

A Light Within Darkness 3

**Okay, stole the Snow Queen's name from Disney's Frozen because…well who are we kidding, we're all going to be watching it as soon as it hits theatres and comparing it to ROTG or some other film.**

There were benefits to having a child living full time in his lair, one Pitch had not really taken into consideration when he first took Jack in. Benefits that would not exist had he followed his Fearlings first instinct to change Jack into a dark being as he once did to countless children. No, with Jack still as pure as the moonlight he was born under he still had a childlike mind, he could dream and have nightmares. Not that Jack needed to sleep very often but the first century was rather hard on the boy, but when he did the Nightmare King fed upon Jack's bad dreams which often haunted his sleep. It made Pitch strong, stronger than he had been in many long years and the shade feasted on it. But he as he grew stronger he realized that nightmares weren't necessarily a good thing every time Jack slept. No, constant nightmares weakened the boy and that simply wouldn't do so he began stealing hands full of the Sandman's golden dreamsand, one to help Jack have a peaceful rest and two for a plan that he had yet to set in motion.

Pitch also enjoyed travelling the world with Jack and showing him where to spread his frosty cold but he always, always returned to Burgess even in the hot summer months. It took longer than it should have to notice the effects of the summer heat on his young ward.

They were in the Bahamas the first time Jack took sick. It wasn't a common illness that made him sick to his stomach but was fatigue. He was sluggish and complained more than usual about being hot and tired. Usually Pitch would ignore such petty things but when Jack gave a small whine and suddenly tittered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The Nightmare King didn't think and reacted, catching the youth in his arms and cradling him like a small babe and returning him to their lair where Jack would sleep for days or even months on end as if hibernating.

The second time was in Australia after Jack had given the colder region a fair amount of frost and dusting of snow. They had later travelled north to the grasslands because Jack had become curious about kangaroos, jokingly saying the Easter Bunny looked an awful lot like one. Pitch, amused, could not refuse the request and swept them there where the climate was far hotter, apparently too hot for Jack. That time he didn't even make a peep, not one word, just curled up on a branch and fell asleep only a dozen or so feet from a family of kangaroos. He slept for nearly two months and had a high fever the whole time and had such powerful nightmares that Pitch was nearly drunk from it. He was forced to dose Jack with dreamsand almost every other day just to keep the Fearlings from consuming the boy and turning him into one of them. It was then Pitch had to admit that he knew next to nothing about winter spirits but he knew a few people who did and reluctantly he called upon them for help.

At first he was going to call Mother Nature to help but quickly thought better of it. As much as he still loved his daughter regardless of the darkness brewing within him he feared she would take the child away. After all it was her magic mixed with MiM's that had given Jack life. The next spirit to come to mind was a rather unstable spirit who loved children with all her heart. She would be dangerous to work with but Pitch planned to keep the playing field in his favor and when one lived and control shadows there was very little that could conquer him as the Guardians had learned time and time again. Yes, they may push him back into the shadows but no one could destroy Fear let alone darkness. So he sent out his Fearlings to fetch the Snow Queen who lived in the far tundra of Antarctica.

The woman was not pleased in the slightest at being called from her icy home to Pitch drank lair. She didn't even think twice of icing the entire place in retaliation and would have done far worse had her icy grey gaze not fallen on Jack laying on a low bed with nothing more than a thin sheet covering him. She didn't ask who the child was or even seemed to care. She brushed past Pitch as if he were a lowly peasant and went to him as if Jack were her own child. A pale creamy white hand went to Jack's brow and her eyes closed in concentration, as if she could read his very thoughts. Then Jack took a big breath, his back arching moment before his eyes fluttered open and then he flopped back onto his bed and fell into a more peaceful sleep, no longer sweating or feverish but deep in a pleasant slumber.

"When did you start harboring untrained elementals, Black?" the Snow Queen asked as she sat back, her gown and furs spread around her, making her look regal even in the dark palace. It didn't matter where she was or what setting she always managed to own it.

"He is very special to me," Pitch said, not truly answering her question.

"So special that you refused to call upon your own daughter to help?" she countered with a knowing smiling. "He is not one of my elves although he could easily pass as one. Such a beautiful boy, a shame you have him cooped up here when he could be in my snowy paradise strong and healthy."

"Yes, while I'm sure he would love playing with penguins I rather not let him be so far from home."

She only laughed in amusement. "You have grown rather attached to him. Well remember, love, as long as he is in the Northern hemisphere during the hot month long or in climates where winter never touches he will be prone to hibernate. Until he masters his powers he will be too weak to fight the need to sleep. Of course I can always teach him."

Pitch leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest, a tiny smirk dancing on his lips. "Of course you could and under what conditions?"

"Let me have him."

"Ah…" The Boogeyman studied his finger nails suddenly very bored with the woman. The dim room darkened further as the Fearlings moved in. "No, I'm afraid that won't be happening. How's that new Ice Age plan coming along?"

She glared at him with utter hatred as she stood. "You know the Guardians defeated us. They destroyed everything I worked so hard on. They sent me back to square one!"

"What if he could tip the balance?" He amber gaze met hers. "Train him and if all goes as planned he and I will be there to assist you. Think of it Elsa, he is the child of Mother Nature and the Man in the Moon, the power within him can bring about the next Ice Age all on its own. He will be the Guardians undoing."

The Snow Queen hesitated as she gazed back at the child sound asleep in the oversize bed. "He does contain much potential but the Guardians are a force to be recon with. You place too much faith in him."

"Perhaps but what do you have to lose?"

After a little consideration Elsa gave a curt nod. "Perhaps you're correct, Nightmare King." She ran a lone finger down Jack's cool cheek as her smile grew. "Such a beautiful child, the Guardians won't know what hit them."

A dark sinister smile lit Pitch's face. "And we'll be on top once more."

He had always planned to make Jack a weapon but never before did he see such promise as he did when he watched Jack train under the Snow Queen's watchful eye. They trained where the Guardians never wandered and when the Moon was dark or shrouded by thick clouds which was easy in the South Pole. The Snow Queen kept her world covered in permafrost and with a single command could call upon heavy snow clouds and cause blizzards. Jack was easily charmed by her vast palace hidden amongst cliffs and ice and it quickly became his summer playground. When he wasn't training he did indeed play with penguins and dance on what so many would have classified as a vast wasteland. Pitch took great joy in the boy's pleasure, much more than he ever thought possible and felt a fatherly love he had not felt in a lifetime. Jack learned to control the ice and snow easily enough; it was his element after all. In the decades under the Snow Queen's tutelage Jack learned how to create beings of ice and snow. And while Jack discovered new abilities and gifts Pitch also learned new tricks as he worked with the dreamsand he had stolen from Sandy.

Oh he had big plans, big plans indeed. Jack soon made a name for himself. He caused blizzards on Christmas to hamper the Guardian of Wonder as he delivered gifts, extended winter so the Easter just to anger the Easter Bunny, the worse being Easter Sunday of 1968 when a blizzard took out ninety present of America's East Coast – although in all honesty that was on purpose but an argument with the Snow Queen when Jack decided he was tired of endless training and fled home to Burgess where Bunnymund was waiting to give him an earful for ruining yet another holiday. Pitch nearly doubled over laughing when he found the Pooka frozen to a tree with his basket hanging off his nose.

"Not to bend hair but what did the rabbit do to upset you?" Pitch asked when he found the frost child sitting on the steps to his throne room, knees pressed to his slim chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. It didn't take a genius to see the boy had been crying. The shade took a seat next to his child and opened an arm to him. Instantly Jack was right there and cuddling up to him.

"He's just pissed about his holiday being ruined again. He started shooting his big mouth off and wouldn't shut up so I shut him up," Jack explained, his head on Pitch's shoulder as he hugged the man's arm.

"And that you did, but I don't want the Guardian to know just how powerful you are yet. You must hide your abilities, Jack…for now. Soon, my boy, soon we will make ourselves known." He squeezed the child's hand, always showing Jack just how much he believed in him. Sure there were days when the boy was a trial with all his curiosity and questions, his endless energy and need to explore. Since discovering just what he could do he had been itching for a chance to use his skills to take down the Guardians but at same time he was still very much afraid. The fact he had faced off with Bunnymund only proved that he was growing in confidence as well as power.

"Pitch?" Jack whispered, his eyes imploring as he gazed up at his adopted father.

"Yes, son?"

"Do I have to keep training?"

A small smile tugged at Pitch's lips as he patted Jack's hand. "Yes, but not for much longer. Soon you will be the most power elemental in history and we will no longer need the Snow Queen or her useless lot." He pulled Jack forward until the boy was kneeling before him. He combed his finger through the boy's hair before placing a chastised kiss on Jack's cool forehead. "Everything will come to us in time. All in good time, my boy."


	4. Chapter 4

A Light Within Darkness 4

**Okay, I know there's a few Winter Princes out there, different versions of Jack, this one is mine and has nothing to do with anyone else's but I do apologize if for any reason someone feels offended or thinks I stole their idea, it's not meant.**

The time came when the Snow Queen was no longer needed. For Jack it was better sweet. He had grown to love her almost like a mother but quickly learned it was all a ploy. Pitch should have seen it coming, Elsa was obsessive of children since she could not have her own and Jack being a being of cold and ice was the perfect child for her. As his skills increased her adoration for him grew as well. Soon she was treating him as if he were her Ice Prince. Even her ice elves began calling him majesty or his Royal Ice Prince or Prince Jack. While Pitch didn't mind and felt the title served his young charge Jack didn't like it. He didn't consider himself royalty of any sort and regardless of how much Pitch said otherwise he wouldn't believe it, of course Pitch never went into explanations so Jack had no reason to consider it true only a sweet sentiment he was not comfortable with. But then the rumors started to spread world wide of a Winter Prince who rivaled even the Snow Queen in power. Of course the rumors were spread by Pitch, whispering in nightmares about never ending winters, endless cold lands covered dream in snow. It brought Jack Believers but thankfully the image that appeared to the children was nothing compared to what they saw so there was no fear from a child who saw the frost spirit. Jack Frost and the Winter Prince were like two different people to the children and Pitch instructed Jack to allow the children to do this or loss what few believers he had so Jack let the rumors and stories continue.

At first the Snow Queen was pleased with Jack's increased power and while the heat still bothered him he no longer needed to hibernate while in hot climates – although he did need to be covered in a ton of sun tan lotion and kept in the shade – he was able to handle it better, but soon his power surpassed hers and that simply wouldn't do. She soon became annoyed with the rumors and demanded the Pitch spread fear about her if he wanted her to continue training Jack. Pitch had merely shrugged his shoulders and called Jack to him. Together they left and when the angry queen tried to retaliate and take Jack for herself Pitch unleashed his nearly created Nightmares. They destroyed her kingdom and scattered her forces. She attempted a second abduction in the 1990s after regrouping her forces, even twisted Jack's mind to believe he was hers. She managed to keep him for nearly a week before Pitch's forces found him. It was a battle the Snow Queen would never forget because she never once attempted to touch Jack again. The boy was never quite the same again and Pitch was forced to raid his dreams to learn what had happened. He was not happy with what he found. It would seem there was a reason children did not survive living with the Queen and it was not just the cold. She fed upon their youthful energy and as an immortal youth Jack was filled head to toe in such energy.

Pitch watched his child as he slept. The boy clung to a stuff teddy bear, hugging it tightly as he pressed his face into its worn body. Since returning from the Snow Queen's ice palace the child slept fitfully and no amount of dreamsand seemed to work. The boy's eyes had dark circles and he seemed more prone to emotional outbursts. It was annoying but also brought great concern to the Nightmare King. He sat on the edge of the boy's bed and placed a hand on Jack's slim shoulder. The boy was cool to the touch, a good sign so Pitch didn't fear Jack getting ill again and still that wasn't the issue he decided to tape into Jack latent empathic abilities. The child didn't seem to realize he had such a gift but it was usually triggered through touch and since Jack rarely touched anyone but Pitch it wasn't used often. It gave Pitch another way to comfort Jack when he had nightmares that Pitch could not control. All he felt was turmoil and exhaustion from his child, nothing more which meant Jack was blocking him.

Sighing, Pitch leaned against the headboard and waited. Sure enough Jack let go of his teddy and rolled over to hug Pitch instead. The Nightmare King smiled softly at him. Oddly enough this was something Pitch enjoyed more than anything, just the peace and quiet as he held his boy. It reminded him of times long ago, another life time when he would hold his daughter when she had a bad dream. Odd how much this boy reminded him of her, they looked nothing a like regardless of their ties. Perhaps Jack was made to look more like his father. Pitch frowned at that. No, Jack was nothing like MiM and there was no way he would ever allow the selfish Moon or his Guardians ever have his child.

Soon the time came to finally put the Guardians in their place. Pitch was ecstatic. He had such big plans. His nightmare sand was ready and both he and Jack were stronger than ever all he needed now was to get the Guardians together. Sure it would be easier to take them out one at a time but he wanted them to see just how badly they failed, to watch as one by one they were destroyed and if there was any way to ensure they gathered together it was to attack the new Santoff Claussen.

Oh, North's face was priceless as black sand whirled around the large Globe of Belief in the center of the massive winter castle in the North Pole. It swirled as he cast his shadow against the walls and laughed evilly. It was all for show but when the lights suddenly began blinking out and horror filled the Russian's aging face Pitch felt a rush of adrenaline and for the first time in centuries knew he had a real chance of destroying the Guardians once and for all. Soon, soon he will have the justice he so rightly deserved.

"You don't need to do this," he told Jack as they prepared to attack the Tooth palace.

The boy looked uncomfortable. He stared at his bare feet, refusing as always to wear shoes. He was clad in his old trousers and a hoodie he had found on one of his excursions and regardless how much Pitch tried to the boy almost also insisted in dressing like a hobo. In the seventies and eighties it was jeans and a hoodie. In the late eighties and nineties Jack's jeans were torn and grungy but still that blasted hoodie and now he had decided to go retro with his old tattered trousers and still that god awful hoodie. Pitch didn't understand it, the boy had a whole wardrobe or beautiful clothing yet rarely wore any of it unless forced to or visiting the Snow Queen and since she was no longer in the picture wore them even less.

Jack's hands twisted along the wood of his crook staff. "No…no, I'm good, just nervous. I've been training for this anyway, right?"

Pitch gave a nod. "You will be fine. You know everything you need to know but if for any reason you feel over powered flee to the shadows, the Fearlings will bring you home and away from the battle field, understand?"

Jack gave a tiny nod but still seemed unsure even when he gave Pitch a small, lopsided smile.

"After this we will stand on top. The world will believe in us."

. . . .

The Guardians had gathered at the North Pole. Nicholas St. North greeted each eagerly and explained the situation. The other three Guardians were disbelieving at first and rather upset at being pulled away from their respective jobs. Bunnymund rubbed the cold out of his feet as he complained about being called to the cold north and scoffed at the Russian's claim that Pitch had come to the pole. Toothiana tried to continue directing her mini fairies to the far reaches of the world to gather teeth and couldn't help but taunt North and Bunny about how they only had to work one night a year while she and Sandy worked 24/7. It was Sandy who noticed the Moon high above the skylight and it took more than a little effort to get the other's attention and a roll of his eyes and dreamsand out the ears when they finally noticed what he was getting at.

A beam of moonlight beamed on the floor and shifted to show the shadow of Pitch Black. The Guardians stared in a mix of horror and surprise. Their ancient enemy was back. A panel on the floor of the globe room slid open as moonbeams rushed down from MiM. They swirled around the crystalized chunk of moon rock as it rose on a pedestal to stand before the Guardians. Light reflected from the gem and filled the room.

Everyone stared at it in wonder as understanding filled each of them. MiM was about to pick a new Guardian to help them defeat this ancient evil. They all waited anxiously, each wondering who the new Guardian might be. When an image of a young teenage boy appeared above the crystal they all stared at it with mixed emotions, some with fascination and at least one with horror.

"Jack Frost?" North asked in surprise, his mind racing with uncertainty as he thought about the mischief the boy had caused over the centuries and their first meeting when the child had confused him with a thief. He stroked his beard as he began nodding. He had not seen the boy face to face since then but knew the child still frequented Burgess and was very protective of the town. Yes, the boy was indeed a Guardian.

Bunny was not so pleased and he made it well known as he pointed a finger at the image. "Jack Frost? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian," North proclaimed.

"Jack Frost is many things but he is _not_ a Guardian. Need I remind you he's _with_ Pitch? What makes you think he'll join us?"

That North did not know the answer to but something in his belly told him Manny was right and his belly was never wrong. Jack was a Guardian he just didn't know it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

A Light Within Darkness 5

They didn't go to Tooth Palace right away. Pitch wanted to gather a little more power and Jack wanted to have some fun, just enough to shake the anxiety that was filling him.

Jack knew the first, second and last name of just about every child in Burgess as well as the date and time each was born. He made it a habit to know such information in order to protect them. Sure he could watch over them with such information but he had done so for so many generations that he never thought to stop. He had watched as the children grew up and had their own children and then that generation have children and so on for 300 years and he wasn't about to stop now. The one family he always felt closest to was the Bennett family, of course he had watched over the mother long before she became a Bennett just as he had watched over her father – his very first Believer. Jim Hastings had first Believed in the Winter Prince which was how Jack met him and since then they were nearly inseparable. When Jim grew up he instilled that belief in his daughter and then grandchildren until now Jamie and Sophie were firm believers. Of course Jack could go down their family tree to a sad little brunette girl whom Jamie resembled almost to a T. Yeah, he was rather protective of the bloodline although if asked he could never really explain why. Maybe it was because the girl had been so lonely after losing her brother and Jack echoed that loneliness for a long time even after Pitch took him in. He was like only child when he knew he was missing a sibling just like the little girl. He had looked after her and her descendants ever since.

Now he peered upside down into Jamie's window as he prepared for bed. He had hoped to spend a little time with his favorite Believers but all Pitch's last minute planning had kept him away when he could have been having fun. He sighed and flipped back up to the roof.

"Soon," he whispered to himself as he glanced sideways at the bright orb in the night sky. "Soon it'll all be over and I can have some real fun with the kids. After the Guardians are defeated I'll treat them to the snow ball battle of the century. It'll be epic!" He frowned as the Moon seemed to brighten and pulse as if trying to say something. Jack shook his head and he jumped down to a telephone wire and began walking alone it. It had to be his imagination; the Moon never spoke to him.

Something gold caught his attention and he couldn't help but smile as golden sand snaked across the sky. Okay, he didn't like the Guardians but the Sandman's dreamsand was pretty cool. He reached up as a stream came close to him and let his imagination transform it into one of his favorite animals; a dolphin. He gave a small giggle. The gold sand was so pretty, nicer than Pitch's nightmare sand which rarely took on a pleasing form. He was so distracted by the dreamsand he did not realize he had set in motion a trap.

. . .

Sandy opened his eyes as he felt a psychic tug on one of his streams of sand. He glanced to the yeti standing next to him and signed instructions and directions to him. When the yeti wobbled that he understood the Sandman lowered him on a cloud of sand to where Bunny and another yeti awaited them. The three dashed out into the dark streets in search of their prey.

. . .

Pitch stepped out of the shadows next a child's house. He had managed to gather a lot of power from the little girl whose dream he had altered. Such a sweet little thing with a love for ponies, Pitch rather liked her; she had a lot of promise when she grew up. Satisfied by his night's score he glanced up at the Moon high above. All he needed now was to gather Jack. "Don't look at me like that, Old Man. Jack and my Nightmares are ready. Are your Guardians?"

His forehead furrowed as the Moon pulse in response. It was rare for MiM to respond to him these days. Very rare.

. . .

A grey blur nearly knocked Jack for a loop when he jumped down from the wires. He caught himself and straightened, his gaze scanning the area to see who had ran past so fast. There were few beings that could move that quickly but surely the Guardians had no clue what they were up to. They couldn't have gathered already, could they?

Twirling his staff in one hand he tucked it behind him and began chasing after the blur. Car alarms blared and people stuck their heads out windows to yell but few actually saw Jack as he leapt over vehicles and called upon the wind to help him catch the other being. He followed it until he was in a deserted alley and almost at once knew he was in trouble. People didn't lead others into an alley for any good reason. At once he held his staff defensively before him, ready for just about anything.

"Hello, mate."

Jack inhaled sharply and spun around to face the one being he had really come to hate above all the other Guardians. There in the shadow, leaning against a brick wall and flipping a boomerang as if he owned the place was Bunnymund. Jack tried to keep calm even though he felt as if he should running and screaming for Pitch. No, he had spent his entire life training for this moment. He steeled himself.

Bunny gave a small snort. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

Jack couldn't help his smirk but he didn't relax his stance. For all he knew the rabbit could be out for revenge or simply insuring that Jack didn't mess with his holiday this year. That was a little scary for the ice spirit. Yes he and Bunny had a number of arguments but they had never had a full blown battle. Regardless he kept coy.

"Bunny? You're not still upset about _that_, are you?" he asked as innocently as possible.

The Easter spirit's eyes darkened. "Yes, but this is about something else." He looked down at his boomerang. Fellas."

Jack felt them before seeing them. He dropped to the ground and twisted, the crook of his staff catching the ankle of one of North's large yetis just as the creature was reaching for him. It fell over with a yell and Bunny jumped back in surprise. A second yeti lumbered over as he too tried to grab Jack. The youth scrambled back and twirled his staff to blast the beast with snow and ice. But yetis were from the far north and snow and ice did not bother it one bit. Jack gave a yelp and smacked him with the staff instead. The yeti grasped his nose and grabbled in complaint.

"Holy shit!" Bunny yelled, not expecting the boy to put up such a fight. He looked from the yetis to Jack and without a second thought let his boomerang fly. It went across the boy's hands, causing him to drop his staff. "Now stop fighting and listen, mate. We're not trying to hurt you."

Jack stared at him disbelievingly as he hugged his bruised hands against his chest. He slowly got to his feet, looking as if he were defeated before kicking his staff up and stepping into the shadows. Bunny reached for him but before he could even get close the boy was gone, whisked away by Fearlings.

"Damn it!" the Pooka snarled as he grasped at thin air. He let his arm fall to his side and exhaled. "Well that could have gone better."

The yetis grabbled in agreement before one asked if they should try tracking Jack again.

"Nah, mate, he's long gone. We'll try again later."

A portal suddenly opened and the same yeti asked if Bunny would be joining them. Bunny shook his head. "Not on your nelly. I'll meet you at the pole." He waited until the two larger beings had left before turning back to the spot he had last seen the winter spirit just moments earlier. A part of him was haunted by what he had seen. The boy's eyes had been so wide, so full of fear even before the yetis had tried to grab him. Bunny leaned his forehead against the cool brick of the building and sighed. Sandy should have been the one to gather Frost. There wouldn't have been a fight then. Sandy could have simply put the boy to sleep and then North could have talked reason into him but now…now the boy was even more terrified of them and it was all Bunny's fault.

. . .

Jack dropped his staff the moment he reached the dark palace. His fingers stung and he could no longer hold his beloved staff. He crumbled at the foot of Pitch's throne and held his hands against his chest as he rocked back and forth. They hurt so much. Why did Bunny come after him? Why did the yetis attack? He was so confused. How did they find him?

"Jack?" Pitch asked when he strolled across the walkway to his throne room. He tilted his head when he spotted the youth sitting in front of his throne. "Why are you not ready? We are about to hit Tooth Palace and… Jack, what is it?"

Jack glanced up and quickly hid his hands in his sleeves and wiped his eyes with one. "Nothing. I…I just didn't get a chance to play Jamie before he went to bed. You know, I wanted to tell him I might be gone a few days…if things don't go as plan."

Pitch raised a suspicious brow. "This wouldn't have anything to do with your encounter with Bunnymund, would it?"

Jack's jaw dropped open but he quickly shut it and sighed. He glanced sideways at the churning shadows. "Stupid Fearlings," he muttered to himself before sighing once more. "Yeah, he and some yetis tried to grab me."

Pitch nodded as if that was perfectly natural. "They probably wanted to use you as a bargaining chip now that we're a threat." He took Jack's right hand and pushed back the hoodie to inspect the child's fingers. He tsked and shook his head. "The fool hit you with one of his toys, too. The monster. And look, he broke two of your fingers on this hand. Let me see the other. Oh your poor pinky! Oh my dear sweet boy, this will hurt. Brace yourself."

The shadows wrapped around Jack, holding him still as Pitch carefully and meticulously set one finger after another. Jack cried and thrashed, trying to pull free but in a matter of seconds his fingers were straight once more and his advance healing abilities set to work. He slumped against Pitch when the shadows finally let him go and he was more than happy to let the man hold him as he caught his breath.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened," Pitch urged as he rubbed comforting circles on Jack's back. He listened carefully, nodding where appropriate. "They will pay, Jack. We will make them all pay. We leave for Tooth Palace now."


	6. Chapter 6

A Light Within Darkness 6

Tooth palace was more magnificent than Jack could ever have imagined. It was hard not to get lost in its wonder and the only thing that kept Jack focused was the cries of the mini tooth fairies as the Nightmares chased after them. Jack couldn't help but pity the little creatures. It wasn't their fault they were being attacked but their creator's. If Toothiana didn't steal children's memories then Jack and Pitch wouldn't be here.

Jack glanced down at the library where Pitch was sorting through millions of canisters, a grin playing on his lips. "Did you find what you're looking for?" he called down to him.

Pitch gave a nod. "It would seem the fairy doesn't eat all the teeth but stores them in these canisters."

"So we're going to free the memories?" Jack asked as he leapt down.

Pitch frowned as he studied the canister in his hand. "No, I'm not completely sure how to do so safely. We'll have to make her fairies open them or capture Toothiana herself. Don't worry, my boy, we'll figure it out."

Jack floated down to the platform Pitch was standing on and glanced at the thousands of canisters, all with delicately painted with the face of a child. "Why do they all have faces on them? Does she keep track of each child who lost a tooth?"

"Yes," Pitch said simply. "Every child who ever lost a tooth is here. Billions upon billions of children all around the world have their baby teeth stored here and the memories that come with them, or at least those who were not visited by the European Tooth Mouse."

"Tooth Mouse?" Jack giggled in wonder. Okay, he had heard of such creatures but never seen one.

Pitch only smiled at him, amused by Jack's endless wonder. "Yes, well like you there's more than one being who collects teeth or spreads snowballs and fun times."

"Nah huh, there's other winter sprites but no one spreads snowballs and fun times like yours truly," Jack boosted as he lifted a canister and inspected it. This one had the image of a cute little girl. "I wonder…" He shook his head and handed it to Pitch. "Nothing."

Pitch studied him for several long moments before his eyes became thoughtful. "Perhaps…" He looked toward a group of Nightmares that were not chasing after the mini fairies. "Take all of these to the dark palace. I will look through them when we return."

"What are you looking for?" Jack asked, his curiosity peaked as the Nightmares gobbled up all the canisters.

A large rather pleased smile spread across Pitch's face. "If I'm right it will make a wonderful gift for you."

That made Jack even more curious. "What sort of gift?" He danced around Pitch as the shade turned away from the vast library. "Come on, you know you can't say that and expect me to not be curious. What is it? Wait, you don't think my memories are here, do you? I mean I've never lost a tooth so why would they be here. Besides they'd be so old that she probably ate them centuries ago."

Pitch only laughed and shook his head. "You never know with the Tooth fairy but we might get lucky. Regardless if we find your memories we would have at least saved the others."

"Yeah." But Jack was excited now. If they found his memories – if they were indeed here and he had a life before waking as Jack Frost – then he might finally figure out who he was and why he became the way he is now. He needed to find those memories.

"Ah…and there's our lovely fairy queen now," Pitch crooned as he came to a standstill at the edge of the platform.

Jack followed him but kept slightly behind, unable to help the fear the bird woman had instilled in him so long ago. She was just as pretty as he remembered but rather than the angry woman with swords he had met all those years ago she was now panic stricken as she raced to save her precious fairies and stopped the Nightmares from taking the memory boxes. She looked frantic and more scared than Jack liked to see anyone and it took a lot of work to remind himself that the woman was evil.

"Are you ready, Jack?" Pitch suddenly asked, gazing down at the youth with determination. "Are you ready to face off with those who wronged you?"

In the distance Jack could see North's sleigh with the other three Guardians. His heart raced in fear but he fought the urge to step back into the shadows. At least there were no yetis this time. His brows furrowed when he spotted Bunny in the back of the sleigh looking utterly panicked as Sandy guided the sleigh and North slashed at Nightmares with his swords. North had gotten old! He looked almost like the pictures Jamie drew just not as fat but certainly a huge man to go up against. He definitely didn't look like the jolly elf of legends.

"Yes," Jack said, fighting the tremble he felt in his voice. His grip on his staff tightened but he ignored the sting of pain in his fingers. They were healed now but still very tender.

"Stay by my side," Pitch instructed as he let the shadows wrap around them and move them to a lower platform, closer to the Guardians. There Pitch began his monologue, taunting and teasing the Guardians and thoroughly pissing them off all in a reasonably pleasant voice. There was no anger or hatred – although Jack knew for a fact the man hated the Guardians with all his being – just his velvety voice speaking to them like a parent to a group of unruly children. Jack was rather impressed. He could never have pulled that off. But to his surprise North stopped paying attention to Pitch to address the winter sprite.

"Jack, you know this isn't right," the Russian said, his blue eyes boring into the frost child's. "How can you protect the children of Burgess by stealing their memories?"

Jack held his staff a little tighter but he tried his best to mimic Pitch and look relaxed but tension rippled through his back and shoulders as he leaned against his staff and gave a coy smile. "What are getting at, old man? I'm protecting their memories from the likes of you."

The Guardian of Wonder looked completely confused and glanced at Tooth who looked outraged and heartbroken all at once. "Likes of me? Jack, this is wrong. Whatever Pitch has told you is wrong. We protect the children's memories and dreams, their hope and wonder. We are not a danger to them."

"No? Then why buy their attention? Why make them believe in you by giving them gifts? Isn't that tricking them? Why take their memories?"

"To protect them," Tooth argued. "I take the teeth so that I can return the childhood memories when they're needed." Her wings fluttered anxiously.

"Every child's baby teeth?"

"Yes."

"Even mine?"

She gasped and glanced to North, her eyes questioning.

Pitch placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, drawing his attention back to the situation at hand. Jack looked up and there was a thin sheen of tears along his lashed that he quickly blinked away. He had let his emotions get the better of him now that he had a chance to find his memories. While his back was turned Tooth decided to charge at the Nightmare King.

"Pitch, give me back my fairies!" she demanded as she zoomed toward them but before she could get close Onyx, Pitch's favorite Nightmare materialized between her and Pitch and Jack. Her nostrils flared as she reared back, her front legs kicking out toward the fairy queen. Tooth gave a cry of surprise and flew back in sudden fear.

Pitch let Jack go to calm the mare. "Whoa, whoa, easy girl," he cooed as he stroked her mane and cheek lovingly.

"Pitch, why are you doing this? Why involve young Jack?" North asked as Tooth floated back down to Bunny and handed him back his boomerang.

This time Jack did step back, weary of the Pooka with the weapon. He placed a hand on Onyx, needing to simply feel the powerful beast to reassure himself that he was safe.

"Involve Jack?" Pitch scoffed and he grinned down at North. "And why wouldn't I? He wants the same as me, to be believed in, to have children know his name and appreciate what he does for them."

"And what do you do, Pitch but scare kids. What child would appreciate that?" Bunny snapped, pointing a boomerang at him.

Jack's hands twisted around the wood of his staff. He kept his mouth shut as Pitch went on about seeking justice and revenge while Jack kept an eye on Bunny. He watched as the Pooka began to twitch and knew a split second before it happen that Bunny would whip the boomerang at Pitch. He whipped out his staff and cast an ice shield in front of him and Pitch. The boomerang slammed into the ice and then fell back to the platform below.

Pitch cackled in delight. "Ah, my boy. You see, North, Jack is here of his own free will. We share a common goal; the complete and utter destruction of you pathetic Guardians. It's time for a new world order. It's time for us to be seen." His laugh grew as the Guardians made to attack him. He quickly mounted Onyx and grasped Jack's wrist, hauling Jack onto the back. "Hold tight," he instructed before the Nightmare leapt over the edge of the platform and sped straight down.

The Guardians gave chase. Jack held onto Pitch tightly but as egg bombs began exploding all around them Jack turned sideways to fire back with his ice only to get snagged by a whip of dreamsand and yanked off the back of the black horse as she dodge to escape the explosions.

"No!" he cried in panic.

"Jack!" Pitch yelled, turning Onyx to retrieve his boy but it was too late.

Jack lashed out, calling upon the north wind. It whirled around him bringing with it cold air, ice and snow. The temperature in the usually hot climate dropped drastically and the hanging palace's structure groaned with the onslaught of power.

Pitch laughed loudly. "You picking the wrong fight, Sandy!" he called to the Sandman as the small golden man struggle to contain the boy. His laughter grew as a small, delicate looking section of Tooth palace fell and crashed into the rocks below. "You might want to let him go before Tooth's entire home falls to the ground. Of course this may be less painful than it vanishing with the children's belief in her."

But rather than letting Jack go Sandy charged into the heart of the cyclone of snow and ice. The other Guardians cried out, fearing their friend's safety. Pitch only smirked. Sanderson had no clue what he was in for with Jack.

. . .

Sandy fought against the high winds and sharp pellets of ice as he neared the child within. There was so much anger and hurt coming from the boy, old hurt and pain that ran unbelievably deep. It echoed in his every move, in the magic that he commanded and Sandy highly doubted Jack even knew he was projecting his emotions so strongly. But even with the high winds and raging snow Sandy was able to move almost freely through it all, after all he was the Sandman and had to deliver sweet dreams regardless of weather or temperature throughout the entire globe and he wasn't going to allow one small boy who was obviously confused stop him.

When he reached the youth he was startled by the tears he saw shimmering in Jack's eyes and falling to his pale cheeks like diamonds. The boy's eyes were squeeze shut tight and he was murmuring to himself. Sandy couldn't quite catch their words but he could see the fear as well as the determination in him. For whatever reason, the boy truly hated the Guardians.

Gently, Sandy pressed a small hand to Jack's cool cheek. The boy inhaled sharply as he opened his eyes. For a moment he simply stared at Sandy as if confused that the diminutive man had somehow made it through his storm and to him. He shook his head, as if knowing what Sandy was doing before he did it. Sandy only gave smile an encouraging smile before nodding his head and dousing Jack in dreamsand.

"Please no," Jack whispered as he was forced into unconsciousness. He fell out of the air and plummeted toward the ground.

Sandy quickly caught him in his sand whips and pulled him protectively into his arms. His head shot up at Pitch's enraged snarl.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Pitch yelled from across the pond. Onyx pounded her hooves against the ground, agitated by her master's rage.

Sandy held the boy even closer as the other three Guardians moved in front of him to block Pitch's advance.

"Let us talk this out peacefully, Pitch," North tried, keeping his swords loose at his sides. "We mean no harm to the boy but if you continue this madness we will be forced to retaliate."

Pitch's eyes narrowed as he glared at North. He didn't want to leave Jack. Couldn't bear the thought of abandoning the boy but if he gave in now than the war was lost. Besides he knew the Guardians well enough to know they would never truly harm a child even an immortal one. And it wasn't as if he didn't know where they would take the child. He could retrieve Jack at any time without fear of truly losing him.

"You've won for now, Guardians," he snarled as he sank into the shadows.

North sighed as he sheathed his swords. Turning from where the Nightmare King last stood he glanced at Sandy awkwardly holding Jack Frost. He knelt down to his friend and carefully lifted the frost child into his arms and held him carefully.

"He's so much smaller than I remember," he murmured to himself as he stood with frost child. "He's just a boy."

Bunny gave a snort. "Yeah well that boy packs a wallop when he attacks. I don't care what Manny says, that boy is no Guardian, mate."

North shook his head. He had watched the way Jack had moved, as if anticipating their every move and defending Pitch. He had protected Pitch just as he had the people of Burgess all those years ago. "On the contrary, Bunny, he is very much Guardian, he's just hasn't found his place yet."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, this is a rather short chapter, I didn't get home until late and tomorrow I need to write to first chap for the writing contest so I hope everyone enjoys this.**

A Light Within Darkness 7

Bunny couldn't help but stare at the frost child's bruised fingers. His stomach churned with guilt. He had thrown his boomerang too hard, hadn't even stopped to think when he did it; he had simply acted in defense of the yetis. He should have stopped and thought about his actions more. Of course he had never really cared for the boy, but at the same time he had never realized just how young and small Jack was, the kid usually had a hood over his head, hiding his features. This was actually the first time Bunny had ever really seen Jack's face. He was a child, just a young teen with a light dusting of freckles on his pale cheeks. How could Bunny have ever seen him as a threat to his googies all those years ago? Hell, the boy should have had a basket and joined the other children on egg hunts.

The Pooka shook his head. No, he had done what he did because Pitch's scent was all over Jack just as it was now. The boy was with Pitch and therefore a threat to the children and shouldn't have been messing with the eggs. Still, he remembered the wonder and joy on the boy's face when held the egg and the horror when it wiggled out of his hands and cracked on the ground.

Shaking his head he walked away from the sleeping boy. No, he wasn't going to let himself go soft on Frost. Jack had ruined just about every Easter Hunt the last three centuries and '68 was the worse. Why MiM would ever what the brat as a Guardian was beyond him.

"How is he?" North asked as he returned from giving directions to the yetis. He carried a tray with too large mugs of hot cocoa.

"Still sleeping," Bunny reported as he rolled his eyes. Of course North would think to give the boy a hot beverage when they should be treating him as a threat. He kept his gaze firmly on the large Russian and did his best not to look back at the boy on the cot. He placed a hand on North's arm. "Nick, I don't like this. The boy's dangerous. Whatever Manny wants with him it's not as a new Guardian."

North sighed. Ever since Manny had declared Jack as the next Guardian Bunny had been arguing the many reasons why he shouldn't be. "Manny works in mysterious ways, my friend. If he says young Jack is Guardian then it must be so. It is time to forget past hurts."

The Easter spirit gave a snort. "Yeah, I'd love to hear you explain that to him. I'm sure he'll be really found of that one. After all, I'm not the only one who's had bad run ins with him."

"Misunderstandings, they will be worked out."

"Uh huh, I'm sure that'll make him feel all sorts of better. Look, do what you want but just remember he's with Pitch so he ain't liking us much, mate," Bunny warned as he turned away. "By the way, what are we going to do about the teeth? Tooth and Sandy can't collect them all by themselves. We're just lucky Sandy has to make his rounds at the same time."

"Dah, we'll join them soon," North said with a nod. "But first I must tend to Jack and make sure he's alright before leaving him with yetis. Phil is not happy about him being here."

"Then through him in the dungeon and be done with it."

The old Cossack's brows furrowed. "I don't have dungeons."

Bunny only waved his paws dismissively. "Coal mine or whatever. You're putting the yetis and elves in danger by keeping him in the infirmary."

"Bah! He's just boy and we took his staff. He'll be fine. Phil and George will keep good eye on him," North insisted. He shook his head as if his old friend had lost his mind and continued further into the room. He nodded to Doris and Gregory, the two yetis that had been watching over Jack since they returned almost an hour ago. The two gave a nod in greeting and backed away as the large man placed the tray on a small side table then took a seat on a high big pack chair next to the cot. He took a moment to finally study the boy thoroughly. So small, so thin, not at all a good sign. A boy his age should be beefier, more muscular. He absently wondered if Pitch was caring for Jack properly or if this was simply the way all elementals were. There was only one other teen he knew who was this tiny built but Nightlight wasn't even human where Jack appeared to be. Human or not Jack was simply too small in North's opinion.

A small moan drew North's attention back to the child's pale face. Jack's forehead crease, his brows bunching and it looked as if he was having a nightmare which should not be possible with Sandy's dreamsand. Small tears tracked down his cheeks and into his hair. Concern filled North. How deep was Pitch's grip on the child? How could it override Sandy's dreamsand? Not wanting to see the boy in pain he leaned over the bed and gently cupped his cheek. "Jack? Jack, it's alright, lad, it's just a bad dream. No one will hurt you."

Jack's eyes squeezed tighter and moaned softly. "Pitch…" The his eyes flew open and he gave a gasp as he sat up as if waking from a nightmare and cried out for the Nightmare King, his arms automatically going out as if expecting someone to hold him and comfort him.

North was almost knocked back as his arms were filled with frost child. Surprised, North could do nothing more than wrap his large arms around Jack and stare down at him in surprise. "It's alright, Jack, you're safe now," he said gently, as if speaking to a victim that was just freed from his captor, just as he did to his good friend Katherine after the Guardians had saved her from Pitch. He placed his cheek against the youth's head and reintegrated that Jack was safe.

At first Jack was confused. The man holding him was obviously not Pitch, this man was far too large and much too warm and Pitch certainly didn't have a long white beard or Russian accent which meant… Oh no. He began to struggle, to pull and push against large arms and broad chest. He growled and pushed with all his might, hoping to break free of the man's firm hold.

The boy's response was so fierce and wild that North actually let go only for Jack to tumble over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Jack yelped but rolled with the fall and onto his feet. He dove past the two yetis and raced for the large double doors but North was fast for such a large man and quickly stood in Jack's way. The child gave a cry and tried darting in another direction but before he could get more than a few feet North had him. He kicked and screamed and dug his finger nails into muscled arms until North sat on the ground and pinned Jack's legs beneath his own and simply held him. The Russian rocked him softly, as if dealing with a tiny toddler. He shook his head when the two yetis moved to assist him. This wasn't the child he had encountered so long ago defending his village. No, this was what became of the youth North had shunned without explanation or second thought for doing what he thought was right.

Again the large man placed his cheek against the boy's and whispered softly to him. "I'm sorry, Jack," he said over and over again until it was a mantra. Finally the youth stopped fighting him and simply sat there as if in shock of his sudden predicament. North wasn't sure whether or not this was a good sign but he continued to hold the child and whisper softly to him, not once bringing up MiM's prediction or anything about being a Guardian. Maybe, if they had met under better circumstances he would have happily announced that the child was one of them but not while Jack was like this. Not when it looked as if he might break down at any given moment. It was going to take a lot of work to gain the child's trust.


	8. Chapter 8

A Light Within Darkness 8

North wasn't sure what to do with Jack. When the boy finally settled it was as if he had gone catatonic. He refused to speak or even look at anyone. The moment his arms were free he had reached for the hood of his sweater and pulled it over his head but North had gently but firmly pushed it back so he could see the boy's tear stained face.

"No more hiding, Jack," he scolded in a fatherly voice. "I know we have done you wrong and you have every right to be mad but I will not talk to shadows. Bad enough when Pitch forces me to do so."

The boy didn't acknowledge him. He only sat on the cot and stared off into the distance.

North sighed and reached for the damp cloth Doris had placed on the side table. He picked it up and carefully wiped away Jack's tears. "I am sorry, Jack, about the way we first met. I was young, hot headed and a damned fool. I was so caught up in the stupid challenge with Bunny that I let my temper get the best of me. I'm not making excuses for my behavior; I was a grown man and you a child. I should have had more patience. I should not have said the things I did."

Jack's blue eyes flashed to North's face before quickly returning to the far wall. It wasn't the response North had hoped for but it was at least a response.

"Of course what I said was not an invitation to put yourself at the top of the Naughty List either," North chuckled as he placed the cloth back on the top. "I swear you must have gone way out of your way for some of the stuff you pulled. I'm rather impressed. No one has ever managed to stay on the Naughty list for over 250 consecutive years."

The boy's face seemed to harden and his lips formed a thin line as if he wanted to make a smart mouth remark but was fighting to hold it in and ignore the man.

North hummed to himself as he picked up one of the mugs of hot cocoa. "Still, I blame myself for my oversight. I did look for you each time I went to Burgess though. I guess I hoped to make amends but all I ever found were snow storms and blizzards. Very difficult delivering presents in such conditions but I managed. Would have liked to have you a present though. Cocoa?"

This time the boy's hands balled into fists as he fought to keep quiet. He kept his lips tightly sealed when North held to mug to his lips and winced when the heat met them. It was too hot and North quickly realized that when he pulled the mug away and saw the redness to the child's lips. He placed the cloth against them and wiped up the cocoa that now stained them.

"That good, huh?" he asked a little disappointed. "Was it too hot? I'm sorry if it was." He sighed when he got no response. "Jack, please talk to me. I can't help you unless you open up."

For the first time since waking up the frost child looked him in the eye. "Return me to my father."

North stared at Jack in shock. "Father? Pitch is not your father, Jack."

"No, he's better than a father. He took me in when the rest of you could care less. Send me back to him or leave me alone," the boy spat before once again looking away, his face set into a deep frown that didn't suit his youthful face.

"Jack…I…I can't. I'm sorry."

Jack closed his eyes and fresh tears shimmered on his lashes. "Then leave me alone," he whispered as he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them.

The old Cossack was taken aback by the boy's words. He stared at the mug of hot cocoa and then back at Jack before nodding. "Perhaps we will talk later." He left the two mugs of cocoa on the table in hopes that perhaps Jack would drink them once he calmed down and heading for the door where Phil and George were waiting to relieve Doris and Gregory but before he could open it Bunny pushed it open from the other side and nearly walked into him.

"We've got trouble, mate. Sandy and Tooth are taking a pounding from Pitch's Nightmares. They need us," the Pooka said quickly before glancing past the large man to the child sitting on the cot. "I take it your talk didn't go as planned."

"Sadly no, but he is upset. It is will take time," North explained also glancing at Jack.

"Yeah, that's something we don't have. Look, got get your coat and I'll watch him, but hurry, Tooth sounded frantic."

North gave a nod and raced off to his workshop where he had left his coat while explaining the situation to Phil. The head of North security grumbled as the man past him, confirming Bunny's words. "Dah, dah, I be but a moment."

Bunny shook his head. He didn't like this, not one bit. It felt like a trap. Nonetheless he felt his heart strings tug just a little at the pathetic look of the boy on the cot. Against his better judgment he wandered over to the frost child. One glance had the mugs of cocoa on the table had him rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me he tried to give you that sludge," he joked, hoping to ease the tension in the room. Of course Jack didn't respond. "You know what the problem is? He adds way too much cocoa and sugar and not enough milk. And rather than steam the whole works he boils it until it's far too hot. A waste of good chocolate in my opinion."

Still no response. Bunny scratched his head. Okay, he had to talk about something that might get the boy's interest. "So…tomorrow's Easter, but off course you already know that. Is there anything I should be expecting? Major blizzards that might bury me in six feet of snow again or freeze me to trees? As long as it's not sleet I should be good." He puffed out a breath when the look refused to so much as acknowledge him. "Look, Jackie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. It's just with you and Pitch hanging together and all I get a little defensive without just cause. I'm always expecting some sort of attack and all. You're just a kid, you should be out there having fun and participating in egg hunts and I kind of ruined that for you. You have no idea how much I regret that…and what I did to your hands. How are they? I'm guessing Pitch fixed them. Please tell me I didn't break them."

Again nothing.

"So you and Pitch… What is he to you? I mean the man is a sadist and if he's hurting you in any way we can help you. I'll protect you," Bunny offered, feeling the need to make up for his past wrongs by protecting the child he had hurt so much.

Jack's eyes narrowed, the first reaction he had given to Bunny's words and when he turned to face the Pooka it was with utter rage. "Hurt me? Pitch has never and will never hurt me. He's my father you moron and when this is all over with he'll tear you to pieces and make rabbit stew out of you."

Bunny's eyes widened in shock. He was expecting many things but not for Jack to be so vengeful and filled with hatred. Not like this anyway. He stared into the child's eyes and saw all the hurt and aguish there but he could form no words to express his feelings without somehow making the situation worse. He was never so happy for North's impeccable timing.

He gave a nod to Jack as the Russian stepped inside. "You know, you're probably right," he told Jack before turning away and heading to North.

"What is wrong, my friend?" North asked the Pooka but Bunny just shook his head.

"Nothing, let's go," Bunny said sternly. "Fellas, keep a good eye on him."

"Where's my staff?" Jack demanded as he hopped off the cot. "Hey, wait! Give me my staff!"

"When we return," North responded with a gentle smile as he closed the doors. A moment later the sound of a lock engaging from the outside was heard.

Jack glared at the large double doors, then at the two oversize yetis guarding it. Keeping his face stony he tried to appear as fierce as Pitch but neither of them seemed impressed. The one North called Phil leaned casually against the door as if challenging Jack to try something. Jack took a deep breath and turned away from them. Pitch would find him. Pitch wouldn't leave him in the hands of their enemies. With that thought in mind he climbed back onto the cot and sat down. He would not fall for the Guardians' false acts of kindness.

He was just starting to dose off when he felt a tug on his pant leg. When he looked down there were two small elves staring back up at him with large eyes. One was holding up a platter of assorted cookies while the other offered him a glass of milk. Jack shook his head wanting neither. The two elves looked at each other before the one carefully put the glass of milk on the floor and helped the other climb onto the cot and then handed the milk up to his friend. Jack watched them with narrowed eyes, not quite sure what they were up to. The second elf climbed up onto the cot and again offered him the milk. When Jack again refused he pointed to the cookies but again Jack refused. The two elves looked confused and then shrug their shoulders and dug into the cookies. They ate about half before again stopping and offering Jack some. Well, at least they weren't poisoned but regardless at that little relief Jack was too upset to eat.

"Sorry, guys, I'm just not in the mood. Maybe another time," he said with a soft smile, unsure what to think of the strange little men. They certainly didn't seem evil or heartless like the Guardians. He rather found them funny and both seemed to cheer when he finally gave them a slightly larger smile. Then they both yelped as they yetis began grumbling.

Phil moved quickly toward Jack as the lights in the infirmary began flickering and then suddenly went out leaving only the natural light from the large windows but before the large yeti could reach the frost spirit he was thrown back as was his partner. The two elves ran for safety.

"Miss me?" a velvety voice asked from just behind Jack's right ear.

Jack jumped with a cry and spun around to face his adoptive father. "Pitch!" he cried in relief but rather than rush into his arms he gave the man a punch in the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that! I thought you weren't coming. What took you so long?"

The Boogeyman gave a devious smile. "Had to deal with an old friend and get him out of our way," he said simply before cupping Jack's cheek. "Have they treated you well, my child?"

Jack shrugged. "Well enough, I guess."

Pitch only nodded, as if he expected as much and glanced toward the yetis trapped by nightmare sand. "Have either of those beast harmed you at all?"

"No," Jack said with a shake of his head. "They've pretty much left me alone."

"Good because if they so much as took one strain of hair on your head I'll skin them alive," Pitch growled. "Now, let's go. We have an Easter to destroy."


	9. Chapter 9

A Light Within Darkness 9

With a twirl of long fingers Pitch presented Jack with his beloved staff. The youth hesitated before reaching out and taking it then almost hugging the ancient relic as if it were the most precious thing in the world. His eyes closed and a sweet smile lifted his lips. "Thank you," he whispered his voice small and child-like. It was as if had just been given the best present in history.

"I thought you must have been feeling lonely without it," Pitch purred as he stroked Jack's hair and cheeks, smiling lovingly at his child. His kissed Jack's forehead and pulled him into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't come for you right away but I had to ensure the Tooth Fairy lost her Believers."

Jack nodded as he rested his forehead against the dark man's bare chest. "I understand. Did you…" His voice faltered. "Did you kill the Sandman?"

"No, just absorbed him into the nightmare sand. He's one of us now."

Jack pressed his ear just over Pitch's heart and closed his eyes as he listened to the steady rhythm. "Is that safe? I mean what if he regains control of the sand?"

Pitch only smiled into the boy's hair. "He won't. Children are already beginning to forget him. Soon he will fade into the sand he loves so much and I will absorb his power completely. Now, let's focus on the business at hand."

They weren't at the Warren but rather Pitch's lair once more. Jack was a little disappointed. He really wanted to see the place Bunnymund created his Easter Eggs despite his dislike of the Pooka. He could never forget the beauty of the egg he held so long ago, eggs that simply didn't match the ugliness of their creator's attitude.

Jack's thoughts passed through Pitch's mind, part of Jack's latent empathic abilities that often happened when the child touched him. It was why the boy was often clingy. Sometimes when he couldn't express himself in words he would use touch and let his thoughts speak for him. So Pitch understood Jack's desire to be like any other child, to be allowed to participate in things normal children did and Easter and Christmas were two things he had longed for, for a long, long time and no matter how much Pitch tried to give Jack everything there were some desires he could not.

"Don't worry, my boy. Tomorrow morning will be your first Easter and I mean for you to get everything that rabbit ever denied you," he said holding Jack tightly. "You will never be denied again."

. . .

Bunny was rampaging when the surviving Guardians returned to Santoff Claussen. He kicked, screamed and raged over the loss of Sandy and their inability to save him. He hadn't felt so helpless and angry since the massacre of his race.

North and Tooth were just as heartbroken. Tooth flew to the flag pole just outside and perch on top of it and sobbed silently while North paced and tried to calm himself. He had to think. He had to figure a way to fix this but with Sandy gone he was just as lost as his friends. Finally he leaned against the wall and simply closed his eyes, feeling utterly defeated.

"Jack," Bunny suddenly said, snapping out of his rant.

North opened his eyes and glanced at his old friend with questioning eyes.

"This is because of Jack. Pitch wouldn't have attacked Sandy directly if he hadn't captured Jack," the Pooka growled as he hopped past the yetis attending to the reindeer and headed for the nearest door to the workshop above.

"Bunny, what are you doing? Jack is innocent in this. He does not understand what Pitch is," North argued, hurrying after Bunny. "Bunnymund, he's just boy. You can't possibly blame him for this!" He rushed after the Pooka but Bunny was and would always be faster than him even if North used his gift to stop or slow down time.

"Bunny, stop!" Tooth yelled, flying past North to catch their friend but it was already too late.

By the time they reached the infirmary the doors were wide open and both Phil and George were on the floor unconscious. There was no one else but Bunny in the room. Jack was gone.

North hurried to Phil and helped the chief of security to his feet. "What has happened? Where is Jack? Did he do this?"

The large yeti shook his head and grabbled something in yetish as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Pitch?" North whispered before nodding to himself. "I'm sorry, old friend."

The yeti again shook his head and then looked around noticing Sandy was not with them. When he asked North's face fell to one of complete sorrow and he explained what happened when the Nightmare ambushed Tooth and Sandy in Burgess. Before North even finished with his tale Phil was pulling him into a much needed hug and telling him that everything was going to be alright and for the first time in centuries he allowed the yeti to hold him.

"It always comes back to Burgess," North finally muttered as he sat back on his heels. "What is so important about Burgess?"

"Better question," Bunny suddenly said, sitting on the cot Jack had occupied not so long. He stared at the two mugs still full of now cold cocoa. His emerald gaze lifted from them to meet North's. "What's so important about Jack? MiM wants him and so does Pitch but why? If he's a Guardian why is he working with the Nightmare King? Why does he see him as his father? What are we missing?"

North wasn't sure, he'd been asking the same thing since MiM first announced Jack was to be a Guardian. He could see the potential but even Pitch had the potential as MiM said centuries ago.

"What are we going to do now?" Tooth asked softly, her voice quivering with sorrow. She hovered in the air looking just as lost as her two male counter parts.

North went to her and gently took her into his large arms. "We honor Sandy and then stop Pitch. Hopefully we can convince Jack to see reason and help him find his rightful place as Guardian. We must continuing holding hope that Jack will find his way."

Bunny pulled his knees to his chest and stared at his furry paws. Hope, that was just about all they had left now.

**Sorry this is short again, had a rough day.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Light Within Darkness 10

The attack came faster than the Guardians expected. It was well orchestrated and precise. Every tunnel was flooded with Nightmares, their hooves crushing eggs and destroying baskets. The Guardians were forced back into the Warren, the cramp spaces of the tunnels living them no room to fight let alone defend themselves. But the Nightmares had no interest in the Guardians. They cared only for Bunny's precious eggs and destroying every last one. Bunny was frantic. He threw his boomerangs, kicked, punched and slashed at the black sand beasts but it did little good, for each one he destroyed two more will appear. Nonetheless he fought and North and Tooth fought alongside him.

Jack watched from the cover of one of the many trees. He knew what Pitch was doing and a part of him thrilled at the sight of everything Bunny held dear being destroyed yet at the same time his heart tightened at the destruction of such beauty and he knew there would be many disappointed children come morning, more by this than any blizzard he had ever created. But this was the Guardians' own fault, if they had only paid attention to the other spirits around them, cared for those who were suffering because of lack of Believers maybe Pitch wouldn't feel the need to destroy them. Maybe Jack wouldn't have frozen the Warren into a Winter Wonderland and made it next to impossible for them maneuver and save the eggs running about on their tiny stick legs.

"Jack, stop this!" North was yelling as the wind howled and Nightmares stormed all around them. His sword slashed through them but the snow was becoming too deep for even him.

"Jack, we're not your enemies!" Tooth called, her wing buzzing but unable to fly as the wind pushed and shoved her.

Bunny had given up on fighting and gathered as many of his eggs as possible to him, protecting them with his very body. He was crouched in the snow, body curled and head tucked in to shelter them while North and Tooth fought to defend him. Soon the Nightmares fled, their jobs done. All that was left of the billions of Easter Eggs were shattered shells and the dozen or so Bunny managed to save.

The snow ebbed and began a light dusting until it stopped all together and the natural warmth of the Warren slowly began to melt the snow. Jack peeked out from his hiding place, fully expecting Bunny to be raving over the loss of his eggs but it was not the Pooka that was cussing and kicking up a fit but North.

"How could this happen? We had sentries everywhere! Yetis guarding every tunnel! How could Pitch and his Nightmares get past them? How could Jack-" The Russian ranted and his stomped through the slushy snow and waved his arms about.

"North, let it go," Bunny grumbled. "It's over, Pitch won."

"Nyte!" North bellowed as he whirled on his friend. "I will not have you talk like that. We will…we will deliver those eggs there and hold on to as many Believers as possible. We will not give up. You must not lose your center."

Bunny closed his eyes and sat in the cold slush looking utterly defeated until he felt one of his eggs wiggle out of the basket he had been holding, over his fingers and began wobbling toward the large willow tree near one of the coloring rivers. The Pooka watched it with weary eyes. "What's the little blighter doing?" he wondered out loud as he slowly got to his feet.

"Where is it going?" Tooth asked as she shook out her wings then took to the sky once more.

"If someone's there why would it go to them?" North wondered as well.

Bunny tilted his head in curiosity and then sniffed the air. The boy was still in the Warren, hidden but close by. Why hadn't he fled with the Nightmares? For a moment Bunny feared another ice storm or worse but as the seconds ticked by and nothing happened he decided to send out another egg. He had a hunch and he could very well be playing a dangerous game but maybe just maybe…

"Bunny, what are you doing?" North asked, watching the little eggs as they walked on far too tiny stick legs toward the willow.

"Shh…" the Easter spirit shushed as he wiped at tears he had tried hard not to shed. "Just a hunch."

. . .

Jack gave a tiny gasp as the first egg jumped onto his foot and then bounced as if a child wanting to be picked up. Jack shook his foot, trying to dislodge the egg without hurting it. "Off…get off," he said, his voice just above a whisper. "You going to get me caught. Go away."

Then the second egg appeared and Jack all but knew he was in trouble now. He glanced around to tree quickly, hoping beyond hope that the Guardians hadn't discovered his hiding place. He should have left with the others instead of hanging around. At least the Guardians weren't moving in on him just yet.

He glanced back down at the eggs. "Okay you two, if you don't want to get smashed like your friends I suggest you get going."

But the eggs had other ideas as little arms sported on one and it began tugging Jack's pants.

"Oh come on! Seriously? Go away before…"

He felt the whisper of Pitch's magic as the man formed in the shadow next to him. Without a second thought he gathered the two eggs up and shoved them in his pocket, unsure if he would get in trouble for taking them or not. Bunny was sure to be mad but who really cared about him? He heard the Guardians call for him but he didn't care as he gazed up at Pitch who smiled proudly down at him before the shadows swept them away and back to their home just outside Burgess.

"You did well, Jack," Pitch purred once they were standing in his throne room. He swept his arm toward the iron globe and the decreasing number of lights. "Your snow and ice mixed with my Nightmares was just the thing to guarantee the destruction of Easter. Not one egg made it to the surface."

Jack placed a hand over his pocket feeling guilty for taking the two eggs rather than destroying them as he should have. But even now he couldn't bring himself to harm them.

Pitch tilted his head to one side, watching the play of emotions on the child's face. He glanced down at the hand held so protectively over the boy's hoodie pocket and understanding dawned on him. Very gently he pried the boy's hand away and delved into the pocket to retrieve whatever treasure the boy had come across. His eyes lit up in amusement at what he discovered. "Eggs, Jack? I promised you a whole basket and it's waiting for you in your room. You didn't need to steal these."

The boy glanced away, shame filling his face. "I know…it's just they're so pretty and I really wanted them."

"I see," the Boogeymen said inspecting the blue one and then the purple. "Well if you wish to keep them then by all means they're yours. Now, I must rest for a few hours. Soon we will make our last big push. Not even all North's creations can save them now. By this time tomorrow the Guardians will be no more. Now, I want you to rest as well, my boy. There's a whole basket of eggs in your room just for you. Enjoy them. You deserve them and so much more."

Jack smiled brightly at him and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you," he said, forever happy to have someone who cared as much for him as Pitch did. He kissed his adoptive father on the cheek as he took back his two eggs and then hurried to his room. He never expected to see such a large basket of colorful eggs sitting on his bed or half a dozen more on his desk and nightstand. A large grin lifted his lips as he placed the two eggs on the nightstand and flopped on his bed. He didn't dig into the chocolate eggs like most children would but emptied each basket and inspected them, taking in the beautiful designs and wondrous patterns. They were simply breathtaking.

. . .

Bunny doubled over in pain as yet another child walked through him. He couldn't believe it; they couldn't see him. The children could no longer see him because they no longer Believed in him. The child he had guarded with his very life and soul no longer Believed in him. A sob came unbidden from him and he curled in on himself even as Tooth hugged him and tried to assure him that everything will be fine. Nothing would be fine anymore, not unless they could stop Pitch and no one knew how to do that, not with Jack by his side.

He jerked in a mix of pain and surprise when North scooped him up.

"Come, old friend, we must figure a way to put a stop to Pitch's madness. I will not allow him to destroy Hope," the Russian said sternly as he carried the Pooka to a portal he had just opened.

Bunny shook his head, trying to get the large man to stop. "No, Jack, we need to find Jack."

North shook his head. "Manny was wrong, Jack is not Guardian. He must have made mistake."

"No, I think we made the mistake. We're looking at this the wrong way. We need...ngh...we need…" But before he could finish a surge of magic rumbled through him like being struck by lightning. Bunny's vision blared white and then darkness consumed him as his last ties to consciousness were cut.

"Bunny?" North gasped, nearly tumbling when Bunny's weight suddenly altered and the once powerful warrior was reduced in size until he was no more than a regular grey bunny. "Moon, no! Tooth, come! There's not much time left! Hold on, Aster, hold on."


	11. Chapter 11

A Light Within Darkness 11

Jack was overwhelmed. He didn't know where to begin or whether or not he should eat the eggs or simply gaze at them and admire their beauty. After all with the Easter Bunny defeated it was unlikely there would be many more Easters if any. He placed a bright pink and purple one on the blanket next to the two or three dozen he had already looked at and fished out another from a new basket. Pitch had really out done himself with all the eggs. There were probably enough eggs to do him a good 300 years if not more. He giggled and laid on the little space he had left on his large bed. This was so cool. In all his years living in the dark underground palace he had never had so much color around him. He loved it. Maybe when this was all over Pitch would allow him to paint his room. Maybe something bright and cheerful like the little eggs. After all with the Guardians defeated he wouldn't need to be training all the time and would finally have time for a little more fun. As much as he loved playing with the kids sometimes he really wanted to do something for himself.

There was a knock on his door before it creaked open. "Jack?" Pitch called as he stepped inside.

The youth rolled onto his belly, careful not to knock over any eggs. "Yeah?"

The shade looked about the room, his gold gaze moving across the room at the vast collection of eggs, none of which had been unwrapped or even a single piece of chocolate eaten. "Do you not like your gift?"

Jack grinned and toyed with one of the eggs. "I love them. I just don't know where to begin. There's so many and they're all so beautiful." He kicked his feet childish. "I'm thinking of freezing a few to keep forever."

The shade chuckled as he walked across the room and ruffled Jack's hair. "Well chocolate doesn't last long so that may be a good idea then you can eat only what you want without wasting any."

The boy beamed up at him before rolling onto his back to see the older man better as Pitch sat down. "As long as you don't mind me commandeering a pantry or two."

"Whatever you need, my boy." The shade cupped Jack's face and smiled fatherly down at him. "I'm very proud of you, Jack. I want you to know that. You've exceeded all my expectations." He pressed his lips to the boy's forehead. "You're made all my dreams come true, son."

Frost coated Jack's cheeks as he blushed. He rolled onto his side and ducked his head. "I only did as you asked," he said shyly which only made Pitch laugh.

"No, Jack, you did much more. The Guardians were never expecting you. They never expected that the child they abandoned to be their downfall." He squeezed Jack's shoulder. "Now I want you to relax and enjoy your evening while I deal the last blow to the Guardians. Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

Jack giggled. "Oh I don't know, I mean you are about to leave a teenager alone in your lair with enough chocolate to keep a few hundred kids very happy and on a massive sugar high for weeks on end and with no supervision whatsoever. Yep, I'll be fine." He gave his most innocent smile and batted his lashes.

"You are trouble, my boy," Pitch chuckled with a shake of his head as he got to his feet. "Don't eat too much chocolate or you'll have a belly ache. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, have fun," Jack chirped.

"You too."

Jack's smile fell the moment Pitch closed his door. He really didn't like being alone, never did and even though he knew what Pitch had to do as important it didn't mean he had to like it. Sighing he looked at his pile of eggs. There really were more than he could ever hope to eat on his own and he didn't want to be alone. He absently wondered what time it was and decided it didn't matter. There were two kids he wanted to share his eggs with and he knew Pitch wouldn't object, not to these two, not his two strongest Believers. He gathered up two baskets full of eggs and made his way to the surface. This was going to be the best Easter ever!

. . .

North placed a cool cloth over Bunny's now tiny forehead. The diminutive Pooka had lost consciousness during the change and while North was unsure how such a change was possible he didn't dwell on it. Right now Bunny was overheating and that wasn't good regardless of his size. They had to break the fever or it could kill the small spirit.

Tooth was pacing about, murmuring to herself and nearly in tears each time a she lost a feather. She was molting at and incredible rate. She could no longer fly and her legs barely hold her up. For so many centuries she had relied on her wings that her legs had grown weak with time.

"Toothy, sit before you fall," North instructed as he laid Bunny down in the nest of blankets some of the elves had hurriedly made for the Pooka. He tucked the blanket around his friend and sat back in his armchair, feeling more exhausted than he could ever recall. Not even delivering presents all around the world tired him so much. He palmed his forehead, desperately wanting to sleep yet knowing he couldn't. There was still too much work to do, too many children that needed to find Belief again. Sadly, he no longer knew what to do.

"North…Nicholas, we'll find a way," Tooth whispered, climbing onto the arm of the chair. "If anyone can restore Bunny to his proper form it's you. You're the greatest wizard and swordsman in the world and if you can't find a way then we'll consult Ombric and Manny. Don't forget the other Guardians on the Moon. If Manny thought we couldn't handle it he would've sent Nightlight and Katherine by know."

He closed his eyes and held her hand. "What if Manny doesn't realize just how bad things are? Pitch's Nightmares have blocked him out many times now to the point not even the Moonbeams can penetrate. Bunny changed in the Warren early in the morning. We cannot even contact Manny until the moon rises once more." He shook his head before meeting her violet gaze. "We may not even survive that long."

She shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no. You mustn't think like that. You need to hold on to Hope. If you lose it…if we lose it then we lose Bunny. Please, please remember…we need your Wonder to keep us together. You mustn't forget." She cupped his face and gaze deep into his eyes, pleading for him to not lose faith. Out of all the Guardians North was the only one truly human and mortal even if his magic and MiM's kept him alive for centuries longer than any other human.

A smile lit his face and he cupped her hands. "Tooth, you didn't start collecting teeth in Russian until after I was a grown man. You cannot restore my childhood memories and most I wouldn't want you to, but I'm not going to forget or lose hope and I am certainly not giving up my center because of Pitch."

She smiled at him and brushed her lips against his. "You better not, mister. We're all counting on you."

He returned the kiss but in all honesty he couldn't help but fear that if something didn't change soon they were all lost, regardless of his center. Wonder could only go so far without Hope. Without Hope they were all doomed. His gaze shifted back to the sleeping Pooka and he silently prayed that his best friend, his brother, would wake up even if only for one last argument over which was more important Christmas or Easter. He would concede this time and swear an oath that Easter was more important. Sure if didn't have presents only silly eggs that never lasted but it did have Hope and right now that was much more important than Wonder.

A gasp tore from him as the door to his workshop banged open and Phil rushed in. The yeti didn't bother apologizing and quickly garbled that Pitch was in the Globe room. The two remaining Guardians didn't hurry out as the yeti expected, North was too tired and Tooth needed to lean against him because her legs refused to hold her weight. They didn't even travel all the way up to the top floor but rather stood at the balcony and listened as Pitch took a victory lap on top of the globe, snuffing out lights as he crowed in a sing-song voice that had both yetis and elves hiding in fear. North could only hold Tooth a little tighter against his side as one by one they went out.

. . .

Bunny's whiskers twitched and ears perked when he heard Pitch's voice and a deep frown creased his brows before his eyes slowly opened. He gave a start as he looked about. Everything seemed so large. He wiggled out of the blankets and sat on his hunches. His brows creased again. He was on North's desk and the floor seemed miles away. His stomach lurched. Okay, now that was weird. He looked about the desk, at the far too large sheets of paper and ice sculptures. Then he glanced at his paws and gave a tiny gasp. They weren't his, they were too small and fluffy and… He touched his face and ears and his eyes widened.

"Oh Gods," he breathed as realization it him. He had changed forms and not willingly, not by the use of his own magic. He had taken on the form of his namesake in order to somehow conserve energy but that would only happen if he lost all his Believers. Tears formed in his eyes. "No…no…" he keened softly as he pulled on his ears.

But as much as that knowledge hurt his anger at the taunting voice in the distance surged stronger and he leapt off the desk, ignoring his fear of heights to hunt down the being who was the cause of all his trouble…the being who had twisted a young frost spirit into attacking them. Pitch would pay for what he had done, not just to him and Sandy but also Jack and the other children. He was going to make Pitch pay even if it meant jumping on his face and scratching his demon eyes out.

He raced out of North's personal workshop and up the stairs, foregoing the elevator since he was no longer the right size to use it. When he made it to the Globe room he was winded and at a loss, unsure how to reach Pitch who was literally dancing on top of the Globe of Belief. It would have been a funny sight any other day if it weren't for the lights that Nightmare King was snuffing out with the toe of his shoe.

"Three…two…" Pitch sang, excitement written all over his face. Then suddenly it was replaced by confusion. "Two?" he asked himself, turning and kneeling before the two tiny lights so close together there was no doubt they we in the same two, perhaps even the same house. His forehead furrowed and eyes narrowed. "Two," he growled before vanishing into the shadows.

Bunny hopped to the control panel and pulled the level until the globe tilted enough for him to get a good look at the two lights. One was slightly different from the other, a pale blue compared to the bright white. The small rabbit's head tilted as he gazed at the two and he almost gave a laugh when he read the name of the town.

"North!" he called, peering down the long central opening to the floor North and Tooth stood. "Pack up some globes; we're going back to Burgess."


	12. Chapter 12

A Light Within Darkness 12

Luck was within him when Jack flew to Jamie's window and found his young friend still awake. He was surprised though to see the boy upset so without knocking as he usually would he simply pushed the window open and jumped in.

"Heya, kiddo, look who comes baring gifts," he said in way of greeting and presented one of the two Easter baskets to his biggest Believer and favorite kid.

Jamie wiped at his tears and gave a watery smile. "Oh, hey Jack." He glanced from the ice spirit to the basket being held out to him and then looked back to his guardian spirit. "Where'd you get those? The Easter Bunny didn't come this year. Which is so weird he was he last night and so were Santa and the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. At least I'm positive they were here." He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, not taking the basket from his friend. He brushed a hand through his hair and gave a sniffle. "Maybe the others are right, maybe I dreamt it all."

Jack shrugged and plopped down on the bed, making Jamie bounce a little. "Maybe. I heard parents usually buy this stuff anyways. So you want some? My father got me a lot this year. It's our first years celebrating so he went all out. There's more than I can ever hope to eat on my own so I thought you and Sophie might like some."

Still Jamie didn't look as thrilled as Jack had hoped and after only a few long seconds finally reached out and took one. "Sophie's in bed. She was really upset today. She was really excited about the big egg hunt but…we found nothing, Jack. If parents really bought all the eggs why would they all suddenly forget today after advertising it for weeks?" He slowly pealed open the eggs foil wrapping. "It just doesn't make sense."

Jack hid his sudden unease with a smile and pulled out a small pouch from around his neck, a gift Pitch had given him when he had trouble sleeping. "I don't know but hey, maybe this will help Soph sleep a little better. My father gave it to me when I began having too many nightmares."

Jamie gave him a questioning look. "One nightmare is too many as far as I'm concern," he said as he took the pouch and opened it to gaze at its contents. "What's this? Dreamsand?"

"Yep, like I said I often have trouble sleeping to and this often helps." Jack watched the way Jamie unwrapped his egg before mimicking him. He was a little disappointed when the smaller boy crunched up the wrapping rather than saving it but he straightened out the brightly colored foil and placed it on the side and then popped the chocolate in his mouth just as his friend did. His eyes instantly widened at the sweet treat. "This is amazing!" he crowed, quickly unwrapping another.

Jamie grinned in amusement. "What, you've never had chocolate before?" he teased as he ate another one.

"No," Jack said, licking his lips. "Like I said, we never celebrated Easter before."

"Yeah but you've never had chocolate? Not even a chocolate bar?"

The older boy shook his head, his eyes still wide as he reached for another egg.

Jamie giggled. "Oh, I have to introduce you to smores."

"Smores?" Jack asked as he indulged himself on his new treat. He should have asked Pitch for chocolate years ago or stole some, this was the greatest stuff he ever tried.

Soon he and Jamie had nearly finished the first basket as they joked around, the ruined Easter all but forgotten as Jamie explained what smores were and how they were usually made while camping. Jack had heard about camping but had never actually done so. When Pitch took him on vacation it was usually to some fancy hotel where they would commandeer a room, make it "haunted" and spend a week or so there, especially now that all the rooms came with air conditioning. Jamie only laughed about that and asked about all the places Jack had visited with his father which was pretty much the entire world now.

A sonic boom made them both jump and rush to the window. Jack pulled open the windows and looked up just in time to see a colorful portal close. "Oh no," he muttered as he grabbed his staff from against the wall. "Jamie, stay here. It'll deal with this."

But of course the younger boy ducked under his arm and peered out the window. "Wow! Is that Santa's sleigh? I knew he was real!"

"Jamie!" Jack cried as the small boy ran out his bedroom door. Jack paled. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. Pitch is going to be so pissed." He opened the window wider and jumped out, managing to land in the drive way right in front of Jamie. "Whoa there, Jamie. Look, I know what it looks like but seriously you're safer inside. Things are going to get real dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt and…"

"Jack?" North's deep voice asked from behind.

The frost child turned around and quickly shoved his young friend behind him. "Uh…hi. Jamie, go inside, now…please."

"Wow, it really is Santa," the child said excitedly as he moved around Jack to meet North in person.

The old Russian slouched down to the child's height, leaning heavily on his combined swords. He smiled brightly at Jamie before glancing up at the frost spirit. "Jack, he can see you."

Jack stared at them, his eyes wide and fearful. He backed away, seeing that Jamie's attention was solely on the Guardians. He shook his head in disbelief and backed away. He failed Pitch and now endangered Jamie. He should never have visited his Believer. He should never have given him those eggs.

"Jack?" Jamie asked as Jack moved further away. "What's wrong?"

"Jack, please listen to us," Tooth said, holding onto North's arm to keep herself standing.

Jack just kept shaking his head and backing away. What had he done? He couldn't fight them, not without hurting Jamie. He gasped when a tiny bunny suddenly jumped out of the sleigh and called to him.

"Jack, stop," the diminutive Pooka said, his voice soft but stern. "Stop running, mate. It's time we talk."

The youth blinked and against shook his head. His knees felt week and he thought for sure they would give out at any moment. "Bunny…" he whispered as tears formed in his eyes. He wasn't expecting this. He never thought Bunny would change forms, at least not like this. "I…"

The small rabbit gave a nod. "It's okay, Jack, it's okay. I don't blame you. I shouldn't have treated you as I did but if you don't stop now then everything will be lost. You need to stop running and listen to us." Bunny hopped over to Jack and slowly pushed himself to his hind legs and stood as tall as he could. "Come on, Jackie, what can it hurt to hear us out? None of us have any power left to hurt you. You're safe."

Jack hesitated, his eyes even wider as he stared down of the being at his feet. A clap of thunder had him quickly turning away to stare at the darkness that was quickly blocking out the moon. He glanced quickly back at the small Pooka before taking to the air and flying off.

"Jack, wait!" Bunny yelled, trying to snag the boy's foot but it was too late, Jack was gone.

Jamie scooped him up. "What's wrong? Why is Jack so scared?"

North placed a hand on his slim shoulder. "A misunderstanding of sorts. Come, we need to get you to safety and I fear the reindeer will be of no use to us right now."

Tooth's violet eyes watched Jack in concern as he flew toward the darkness and the shadowy silhouette of Pitch Black. "Maybe we should use Jack as a distraction and find a place to hide Jamie until this blows over."

"What about his sister?" Bunny asked, glancing back to the house. "Isn't she the second light?"

North's brows creased as he watched Jack's retreating form. "I don't think so," he said, guiding Jamie away from the dark beings quickly surrounding Burgess. "I think the second light is a child far more power than any of us considered."

"Jack," Bunny breathed with sudden understanding, his gaze never leaving the retreating ice elf. "North, we need to get to him. There's no telling what Pitch might do if he figures out Jack's a Light."


	13. Chapter 13

A Light Within Darkness 13

"Jack?" Pitch asked in surprise as the boy practically barreled into his arms and nearly knocked him off Onyx. He wrapped his arms around his adopted son and held him close surprised to see the boy so upset when just hours earlier he was happily playing with Easter eggs. He took Jack's shoulders and gently pushed him back to look into the boy's teary bright eyes. "Jack, what has happened? What are you doing here?"

The youth sat side saddle on Onyx, practically on his father's lap as he sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I screwed up. I went to visit Jamie and share some of my eggs with him and Sophie. Then we got talking and joking around and the Guardians came and…I messed everything up. I shouldn't have given him the eggs. I should've waited."

Pitch stared at him in confusion. "Jamie? Your Jamie is one of the two last Lights?"

Jack nodded, his face showing his distress and heart break. "He still believes and can see them and it's my fault. If I stayed home and let him be he would have given up on them and this would all be over."

"And his sister?" Pitch asked, looking past Jack to the Guardians down below trying to escape with you Jamie Bennett.

"I don't think she believes anymore. She was sleeping when I got there. Jamie says she's been have really bad nightmares so I gave him…" Jack's eyes widened in realization of what he had done and his face lost what little color it had. "Oh no…"

Pitch searched his eyes, fearing what he might find. His own eyes widened as he put together the pieces. "Your dreamsand," he said, fear and anger mixing.

The frost child nodded, tears now streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I was only thinking of Sophie," he apologized as he placed his forehead against Pitch's chest. "I failed you."

Pitch hugged him tightly. "No, Jack. I should have kept you by my side. It was my over sight," the Nightmare King said, trying to hide his outrage at what Jack had done. He pressed his cheek against the back of the boy's head. "Don't worry, my boy. There's more than one way to snuff out a Light. Now have you found the second Light? If it's not his sister then who…" He paused as Jack sat back and looked up at him, the last visages of moonlight sparkling against Jack's icy skin. His eyes narrowed as he studied his son.

Shaking his head Jack wiped at his eyes. "No, there's no one else. Jamie's the last." His paused and looked up at Pitch with sudden confusion. "What do you mean 'snuff out a Light'? You're not going to hurt Jamie, are you?"

Pitch smiled sweetly and ruffled Jack's hair. "I certainly hope not. _We_ will destroy the Guardians and the last of Jamie belief will die with them. If that fails…" He ran his fingers down Jack's cheek. "Perhaps I can give you a younger brother. Imagine, Jack, you and Jamie can be friends forever it I make him a Fearling Prince."

"A Fearling Prince?" Jack asked, surprised by the suggestion. He shook his head. "No, Pitch. No! I like Jamie just the way he is." He went to jump down from Onyx only to have Pitch wrap his arms around his waist.

"Where he will grow up and forget you? Where you name will into stories he'll tell his children and grandchildren until they're finally forgotten for all time? Where you'll be forgotten?" Pitch countered. He wiped away Jack's tears. "Son, if Jamie is one of us then you'll never be alone ever again even when I have to go spread fear. You'll always have someone to play with."

Jack looked doubtful as he gazed at his staff. Finally he shook his head and pulled away. "No," he said firmly as he slid off Onyx and onto the top of the building they were standing on. "Jamie has responsibilities. He has a little sister to protect and take care of. I don't care if he believes in the Guardians as long as he and Sophie are happy and safe." He turned away, unsure what to do. He had never gone against Pitch and was rather frightened of what his father might do.

"Very well," Pitch said, his voice still smooth but holding an edge of danger. He appeared behind Jack, his hands going to the boy's shoulders. "I will not ask you to go after your friend. However, I will not have you interfering."

Jack gasped as nightmare sand suddenly formed around his ankles and rushed up his body. He turned his head just enough to look at Pitch questioningly. "What are you doing? Why..?"

Pitch strolled in front of him, his amber eyes studying Jack once more. "I don't know why I didn't realize it before. You are a child after all. Even after all these years of being denied and abused by them you believe, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack demanded as his arms were pinned by the sand. "Pitch, you're scaring me…father, please."

Amber eyes searched ice blue and after several long moments Pitch let out a tired sigh. "I will not allow the Guardians to take the Last Light, whether it be you or Jamie."

"Me? But I'm not a Light, I've never…" Jack's eyes widened as if just hit with the understanding that he was a child, an eternal child who believed in the Guardians. Whether it was with hate or love it didn't matter, he believed in them because he knew for a fact they were as real as he was and the belief would keep them alive regardless what happened to Jamie. He shook his head and struggled against the sand. "Pitch, no. Please, don't hurt Jamie. You can…you can change me into a Fearling if you want. Just let him go. In a few years he'll stop believing, just like you said so what's the danger if the Guardians have one Believer. They'll never be strong enough to stop you."

"Perhaps, if you hadn't given him the dreamsand, but you handed the child a dangerous weapon, one I was foolish enough to give you." He cupped Jack's face and kissed his forehead. "Don't be so upset, my child. Soon you'll be a big brother." Then he turned away and mounted Onyx once more. He glanced to a pair of 'mares and barked orders. "Guard him and don't any harm to come to him." He fingered the container he had stashed in his robes, a gift he had searched so hard for to give Jack during their victory party after the defeat of the Guardians. He hesitated, glancing down at his child and wanting so much to give it to him now but things had become complicated. No, he would wait and give the canister to Jack as a way to make up for what he had to do now. He only hoped Jack could forgive him. Besides, the boy always longed for a younger sibling and Jamie would be perfect for him. Jack already loved him like a brother so what if the child was twisted and reformed by the Fearlings. If Jamie was as strong as Jack claimed he was he would survive just as Pitch did…in one form or another.


	14. Chapter 14

A Light Within Darkness 14

"Wait," Jamie nearly yelled as they rounded another corner and ran into an alley. He looked about in fright, not recognizing where they were. "Why are we running? Who's after us? And why is Jack so upset? He's usually fun and brave and so cool. I don't understand why he's so scared of you." He grabbed North's arm, making him stop.

The old Russian breathed heavily as he came to a stop, his body feeling its age after so many centuries. His bones ached and a head ache was starting to pulse behind his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jamie, please, there is no time to explain. We must get you to safety. Perhaps I can open a portal here and…"

"Does this have anything to do with Jack's dad?" the boy asked, making everyone stop and stare at him.

"What do you know about Jack's father?" North asked, surprised that the small boy knew anything about Pitch Black. Hell it surprised them that he knew Jack.

Jamie stared up at North and hugged Bunny a little tighter making the Pooka squirm. "I know that Jack loves him with all his heart and will do anything to make him happy and his dad's the same. This was their first time celebrating Easter. His dad went all out for him but jack said it was too much for him alone so brought me and my sister a basket of eggs each. He's really a good guy, both of them."

Bunny gave a snort. "Jack maybe but Pitch Black is the Nightmare King, there's nothing good left in him."

The child stared down at him. "But Jack…he wouldn't be good if he wasn't raised to be."

Bunny exchanged a look with North and Tooth. "I don't know," Bunny admitted. He looked away from the others, his mind shifting to ancient times, to before Pitch Black came into being when there was another equally powerful man who stood for all that was good and fought against the Fearlings and Shadow Men, against Dream Pirates and evil. A man who had given his life to save his daughter only to be possessed and his body turned into a host for the Fearlings. Could something have changed since their last battle centuries ago? Could Jack have done something to change Pitch and bring back the man he once was?

North seemed to echo his thoughts. "Is it possible?"

"No," Tooth said in disbelief. She whirled on the two men. "Have you forgotten what Pitch has done, how many lives he destroyed? He killed Sandy! Stole my fairies and the memories of the children! Yes, he may have raised jack but it's not out of fatherly love. He's using the boy as a weapon to destroy us!" She puffed out a frustrated breath and let her shoulders slump and hugged herself. "I miss Sandy," she whispered softly, more to herself then the others.

"We all do, Toothy, but for now we must protect Jamie and get to Jack before Pitch figures out he's also a Light. Moon only knows what he will do to the boy," North said, his voice gentle and comforting as he squeezed her shoulder.

She gave a nod and hugged herself a little tighter. "I should have given him more of a chance. I should have listened to him when he tried to explain what happened to my fairy all those years ago. He looked so small and afraid but I was so angry at seeing my fairy frozen. Sandy always said I let my temper get the best of me at times."

"Ah, Sheila, we've all made mistakes when he comes to Jack. You shouldn't beat yourself over it. We'll find him and show him where he really belongs," Bunny said encouragingly.

"He is where he belongs," Pitch said darkly as he rode into the alley, his Nightmares flaking him and boxing Jamie and the Guardians into the alley. "My Winter Prince will always be at my side."

North pushed Jamie behind him. The small boy held Bunny even tighter as he hid behind North and Tooth. He quivered in fear, unknowingly empowering the Nightmare King even more.

Darkness swirled around them, blocking out all light and inching closer and closer to them like long fingers elongating the shadows and wild beast snapping at their heels. North placed a protective arm in front of Tooth and tried to lift his swords but in his present condition he barely had the strength to do even that. Instead he slumped against them and fought to keep himself up. "Pitch, you don't know what you're doing. You don't understand what Jack is."

Pitch gave a laugh. "Oh, North, has age finally caught up with you? You look positively dreadful."

"Now see here, you bloody dingo," Bunny snapped as he jumped out of Jamie's arms. He hopped in front of North and looked as if he would fight Pitch single handedly despite his size. "You think Jack is going to continue standing next to you if you harm one hair on this boy's head? The little larrikin may see you as a father but you hurt Jamie and he'll turn on you faster than you can imagine."

"What would you know, rabbit? Shall I list your offenses to my child? They number of times you chased him away, refused to allow him so much as one of your precious eggs let alone participate in an Easter egg hunt? Were you there to comfort him when he cried, confused and not understanding what he did to offend you so much? Did you care? Do you even bothering talking to him? Even once?" Pitch chuckled, delighted by the crushed look on Bunny's usually proud face. "No, Bunny, you didn't care. None of you did. I was the one to take him in. I was the one to care for him and give him love. I was the one to mend his heart each time you broke it. And where were you, any of you? Oh yes, creating little trinkets to buy for children's affections. How's that going anyway, Bunny." He chuckled again, his shadow hand stretching out toward the small Pooka. "You're so cute. Who you like a scratch behind the ears. Perhaps when this is over I'll cut out your voice box and present you to Jack as a gift. He's always wanted a pet."

"Don't you dare!" Bunny snapped but as the shadow grew closer his bravery vanished and his rushed into North's arms.

North turned and handed him back to Jamie. "Bunny, I think it best you stay with Jamie," the Cossack whispered as the boy took the animal in his arms. He turned back to Pitch and put on a brave face. "Pitch, this is foolishness. You don't understand what your actions will do. By destroying us you'll plunge this world into another Great War. It will be destroyed by darkness and fear. You not only endanger the children but the entire planet. You'll endanger Jack."

The shade's eyes narrowed as he glared down at the weakened Guardians. "No, I will ensure our survival. Now, Jamie, you have something of mind that is very important."

. . .

Jack wiggled in the nightmare sand. He still had a firm grip on his staff and was both surprised and relieved that Pitch had left it with him. It was like his security blanket and he couldn't go long without it. But it was also his channel; his way of controlling his magic, and right now it was about to get him out of a tight jam. The Nightmares guarding him whinnied and their hoofs clapped the roof in agitation as the temperature dropped and frost began to form of the sand surrounding him. Soon it froze and with a cry Jack threw every inch of magic he learned until the frost glowed brightly and the frozen sand exploded outward. Staggering a few steps he took a moment to catching his breath before looking around. The two nightmares had also been frozen and shattered. Oh boy, Pitch wasn't going to be happy about that.

He shook his head, pushing that thought aside. He had to get to Jamie and stop Pitch before he turned his friend into a Fearling. Calling upon the wind he dove into the air and sped toward the alley he had seen the Guardians dart into. His breath hitched when he saw Pitch standing over North who was laying on the ground on his side. Pitch held his scythe above the man's head as Jamie coward in a corner, clinging to Bunny and Tooth lay unconscious next to him. Something in Jack snapped; a protective nature unlike any before. He pushed his speed and hit the ground far harder than he ever had before, landing between Pitch and North just as the scythe arched downward. His staff came up, absorbing the blow as his magic flared once again.

Pitch jumped back and stared at the youth in shock. "Jack?" he asked unable to believe his child had just interfered.

Jack panted, his chest tight as he stared up at the man he thought of as his father. "Stop! There's no need for this. They're defeated. You've won. Please, father, you're scaring Jamie."

"Move, out of my way, boy," Pitch growled. His eyes narrowed as he tried to think of a way around Jack without hurting him. "You'll appreciate what I've done when this is over."

Shaking his head Jack felt as if he was on the verge of tears. He could see the anger in Pitch's eyes but he could also feel the fear coming off Jamie and unlike Pitch he couldn't thrill in such a thing. "Don't make me fight you," he pleaded. "Please." He froze when he heard Jamie suddenly scream and his focus turned from Pitch to his young friend.

Two Nightmares were approaching Jamie and Bunny, their hoofing pounding on the concrete and breaths puffing in the air as they snorted. The small boy pressed himself against the wall with Bunny still against his chest. They were both wide eyed and even as Bunny tried to comfort him and promise everything would be alright.

"No!" Jack yelled, forgetting Pitch and North and rushing to the boy. He threw his arms around Jamie and Bunny just as the sand horses reared and made their attack. The next thing Jack knew was intense pain and the sounds of something cracking as Jamie screamed and Bunny cursed. Then his vision bled to white.


	15. Chapter 15

A Light Within Darkness 15

It was as if time slowed down and for the first time everything was crystal clear, every sound, every movement, every breath and yet still it happened far too fast. The heavy hooves of the Nightmares came down in a crushing blow on Jack's back as he grabbed Jamie and twisted him away from the black horses. His staff had come up in defense but there was no time to cast a spell before it was torn in two and Jack barely had breath to scream in pain as his channel was destroyed before an even more intense pain overwhelmed him as those hooves came down on his defenseless back. It was a mix of his determination to protect Jamie and his fear and anger of anything happening to his best friend and most devoted Believer that caused his magic to flare but before the power could destroy the Nightmares another force took them.

"Jack!" Pitch screamed in horror.

The Guardians were forgotten as he watched his own creations lash out at his child. They were supposed to keep Jamie cornered not attack him and they sure as hell were never meant to attack Jack. Without a second thought Pitch twisted away from North, his scythe raise and swung underhand, the blade slicing upward and taking the heads for both Nightmares. They burst back into black sand a mere heart beat before Jack's magic unleashed its full force and threw everyone to the far reaches of the alley. Pitch slammed into the far wall. North and Tooth were thrown to the sides. There was no sign of Jamie or Bunny.

Silence reigned over the alley and minutes ticked by before anyone moved. Pitch muttered in his native tongue, a long string of curses he hadn't spoken in a life time as he rubbed his head. Jack had never used such power before and surely not without his staff to channel it. He looked about, surprised further by the ice and snow that now coated everything. It no longer looked like an alley but the ice caves of Antarctica. Jagged pillars of ice stood where the Nightmares once had, that black sands melding with the ice to make it look dark and foreboding. Snow practically buried the two Guardians laying unconscious several meters away from Pitch but he paid them little mind. His focus was solely on the limp form laying curled up in the corner looking almost one with the snow. Only the blue sweater and brown pants were the only colors visible under the blanket of snow.

"Jack…" he breathed as he struggled to his feet, the force of Jack's power taking the wind out of him. Nonetheless he pushed himself to continue forward, stumbling over his own feet to reach his child. He heart twisted, a human feeling he had never thought he'd feel again. This was worse than when the Ice Queen took Jack and nearly made him hers. This was worse than any outcome he could image. This wasn't supposed to happen. It never should have happened. He fell to his knees next to his boy and felt the sting of tears before he even touched Jack. Then, ever so carefully, he touched his son. The boy was stiff, as if frozen in place and it took great effort to roll the usually light and lithe form onto his back but the moment Pitch did so he realized why. Jack was still protectively holding little Jamie in his arms. His whole body was curled around the smaller boy's.

"Pitch," North's deep voice rumbled, but it was not challenging or demanding but that od one man wishing to help another save their child. For the first time Pitch felt no hatred for the large man, didn't even see him as his enemy. North's gaze searched his and must have seen something it had never seen before because his sapphire eyes widened in shock before filling with understanding. He took off his fur coat before very gently prying Jack's arms open and removing Jamie from the frost child's embrace. He then laid the smaller boy inside the open coat and then Bunny and wrapped it around the two, making sure they were safe before turning his attention back to Jack and Pitch.

Pitch gathered Jack's broken form into his arms and held him in his lap, rocking ever so slowly with his precious bundle. His cheek pressed against Jack's head and he felt himself weep into frost covered hair. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry," he murmured, brushing his lips against the frost child's temple. He felt fear, fear unlike any he felt before and he could sense the way it attracted his Nightmares unlike any fear they had felt to date. The Fearlings reared within him, absorbing his fear and demanding more and it look all his strength to quell them but the longer he held Jack's limp form the more he started not to care and was more than willing to let them finally destroy him.

Bunny wiggled out of North's heavy coat and protective arms. He glanced at the child laying unconscious in North's arms and then to the Nightmare King who practically mimicked the larger man and held an equally unconscious Jack Frost in his arms. He took in the snow and ice and his ears drooped as h put together what had happened. "No…" he whispered in disbelief. Did Jack just sacrifice himself to save him and Jamie? "Why?"

"He's a Guardian," North said simply as he cradled Jamie. The smaller of the two boys was slowly coming to and shivering uncontrollably. North adjusted his coat around him and rubbed his arms and legs in hopes of getting the cold out.

This time Bunny couldn't argue but he still couldn't believe his eyes Pitch cupped Jack's face and spoke in the gentlest voice Bunny had ever heard in so long he often thought the Golden Age was his imagination and the man Pitch had been back there only a legend despite his memories. The way Pitch held Jack, the way his voice as so full of concern and fatherly love it was as if he were that man from so long ago once more. "Kozmotis?" he asked Pitch, both fearful and fascinated by the possible answer. But he never received one.

Pitch had gone from sorrowful to anxious to angry. His right hand cupped the back of Jack's head, fingers spread wide and thumb caressing his cheekbone. "Jack? Jackson! Enough games. Open your eyes child. Look at me. I know you can hear me, child. Jack, you do as I say now or I'll…I'll…" His voice quivered as his mind went blank on what punishment could possibly be suitable for this situation. Nothing came to mind and rather than continue threatening the boy he once more held him close. "Jack, please, I can't lose you."

"Shh…" a small voice murmured. "Anyone tell you you're too loud when you're scared."

Pitch blinked before shoving jack back by the shoulders and staring at him wide eyed and then just as quickly crushed the boy to him with a happy laugh. He didn't register Jack's yelp of pain at first, too happy that his boy was alive. "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!"

Jack simply rested his head on his father's shoulder, his eyes already drooping close once more but he had enough strength left to spare Jamie an encouraging smile before passing out once more with a whispered, "Love you too, dad."

It made Pitch smile and press his lips once more to Jack's head. "Always, Jack, always. Jack?"

"He's lost consciousness," North said as Jamie climbed out of his arms. The child still clung to the large coat as he made his way to Jack and pressed his face into the older boy's side. North reached out to stop him but when Pitch did nothing but stare at the child he let out the breath his was holding. He placed a hand on Pitch's shoulder causing the shade to jump. "Pitch, we need to cast aside our differences. Jack is injured and in need of medical attention. Let us help him. Let Manny care for him."

Pitch gave a snort and his eyes narrowed. He lifted Jack higher against his chest and stood. "Lunar had his chance. He abandoned the boy not moments after he was born to the spirit world. He's has as much care for Jack as any of you ever did. Don't think for a moment this changes anything."

North's face flushed but he kept his temper in check. He was still far too weak to fight the Nightmare King. "Regardless of your hatred of us think of Jack. Look at him. His ribs are broken. Your Nightmares nearly killed him. Is that what you want? Are you willing to sacrifice him to ensure there are no more Believers?"

They glared at one another and for a brief moment North thought Pitch might just do it; give up Jack to ensure victory but the shade was the first to look away as more of his Nightmares appeared, called by their joint fear. They lined the roof tops and covered the only entrance and exit to the alley. Pitch stared at them first with narrowed eyes and silent commands and when they did not back away his eyes widened slightly.

"I think we've got a bigger problem," said Bunny as he prodded Tooth, hoping to wake her up. The Tooth fairy gave a small moaned and held her head as she slow returned to consciousness. North helped her to her feet.

Jamie was now standing slightly in front of Pitch, his small hand reaching up to hold Jack's as his fear intensified. "What do they want?" he asked, his voice tiny and scared.

Again Pitch tried to regain control of his Nightmares but they would no longer respond to his commands only those of the Fearlings within him and right now they were hungry and the fear coming from those within the alley a feast they could not pass up. Pitch adjusted his hold on Jack and tried to think quickly but it was as if he were trapped underwater. His mind was mush, his fear for Jack overriding every other instinct. All he knew for sure was that his child was hurt and needed him or he could very well lose the boy he had come to think of as his very own son. He feared being alone again but most of all he feared the possibility of the child dying or leaving him to be with the Guardians and never wanting anything to do with him again. All those fears were like a magnet for his creations because that was what they were created for, to gather fear and spread it and now they would take not just Jamie Bennett's or the Guardians' but his as well. So he answered Jamie's question truthfully. "Us."


	16. Chapter 16

A Light Within Darkness 16

Jamie pressed himself against Pitch's legs as the Nightmares snorted and stomped their hooves. His small hand still held Jack's in a vice like grip and he seemed far more afraid of the dark creatures approaching them rather than the Nightmare King himself. Pitch didn't mind, the child was not the first to turn to him for protection and it sent a small thrill through Pitch. He adjusted his hold on Jack once more and glanced over his shoulder at North.

"Can you still fight?" he asked, surprising the old Cossack.

North leaned heavily against his swords but he gave a nod. "Aye, I'll fight until my dying breath."

Pitch gave a nod. "Figured as much," he darkly but he turned his back on his Nightmares, as if daring them to attack him and led Jamie back to the corner he and Jack had been in. Ever so gently he laid his child back on the snow then glanced at Jamie. "Stay put. I'll come back for the two of you once I deal with those traitorous dogs."

Jamie looked confused. "Aren't they horses?"

The Nightmare King rolled his eyes. "Figure of speech. You're almost as back as the Cossack."

The boy just stared at him in utter confusion.

Standing, Pitch gave Jamie a serious look. "Protect him for me. This won't take long." He gave the child a smirk, a near perfect imitation of Jack's. It had the desired effect. Jamie put on a brave face and wrapped North's coat around him and Jack as he once again took the older boy's hand. The boy was still very much afraid but that little boost of bravery might be enough to help him gain control of the Nightmares and Fearlings.

He almost walked into an angry Toothiana as he turned away from the boys. She held one of North's swords and had it aimed at his throat, an angry scowl on her pretty face. "When this is over you and I are going to a long talk…assuming any of us survive this," she growled. Her wings hung limply against her back but despite how beat she looked there was still a fierceness in her eyes. She was still very much a queen and would go down fighting.

He pushed the sword away and stared down at her. "It would be a discussion I would be more than happy to have," he responded with a smirk.

"Can we save the flirting for another time?" Bunny snapped with a slap to Pitch's calf. "They're getting closer."

"Dah," North agreed, glancing at Tooth and Pitch. He held his one remaining sword defensively in front of him. He felt weaker by the moment but he refused to give up. He would not allow the two boys to be possessed by the Fearlings or allow the Nightmares to harm them. "We'll make our last stand here." With a roar he charged forward, Tooth and Pitch not far behind.

. . .

Jack struggled through the pain and darkness that enveloped him. He could barely move. Everything hurt and stung especially his back and rips. He was never so happy he didn't really need to breath otherwise his lungs would probably hurt too. Nonetheless he still took a deep breath and winced as his ribs moved. This was not good. Finally he forced his eyes open and stared up at the night sky. The clouds were gone and he could once more see the stars and moon high above. He blinked, staring up at the silvery globe in wonder. He could almost swear it was talking to him. He tilted his head slightly.

_It's alright, Jack. Everything's go to be alright,_" a familiar voice whispered in his mind. It felt like a gentle wheeze tugging at his hair and brushing against his heated skin. It was then Jack realized he was flushed, almost as if he were in Mexico again visiting the ruins centuries before hotels with air conditioning. Not even the snow in the alley was cooling him down. He stared pleadingly at the moon.

_Help Jamie forget his fear. Help him make his friends Believe again._

Jack winced as he tried to move. He wasn't getting up anytime soon. How was he supposed to protect Jamie let alone make a bunch of kids Believe in them? He looked away from the moon to the little boy holding his hand. He was supposed to help Jamie and his friends Believe in the Guardians? He felt a tear roll down his cheek. Everything he and Pitch had worked so hard for would be destroyed. His gaze travelled past Jamie to his adopted father who was now battle side by side with North and Tooth against the Nightmares. He stared at them for several long seconds, his mind not processing what was happening at first. Why would Pitch team up with the Guardians? Why would he fight his own creations? What had happened? He could barely remember Jamie screaming as two of the black beasts attacked him and Bunny, himself rushing to save them but he remembered the pain because it still raced through him. He had been injured protecting Jamie. That didn't matter; he would do it all over again.

His eyes closed once more, letting his mind slip back into darkness but a yank to his arm made him open them once more. Jamie as leaning over him, his large brown eyes frightened but there was determination there as well. Jack gave him a smile. "Hey kiddo, you okay?"

A tiny smile lit up Jamie's face. "Yeah. You?"

His smile grew teasing. "Yeah, you know…just laying around and taking it easy."

That made Jamie giggle but it was cut short by the clang of weapons and sound of curses. The little boy looked over his shoulder and Jack followed his gaze. "Jack, I'm scared."

Those words sounded familiar and for a long time Jack could only stare at his friend. He squeezed Jamie's hand and drew his attention back to him. "Hey there, how about we have a little fun, huh?"

"What? Fun…Jack, we're in trouble." The fear in Jamie was almost tangible.

"Yeah, a little fun," Jack repeated. He touched Jamie's cheek when the boy went to look back at the battle. "No, no, look at me, Jamie. Listen. I want you to go get your friends." His finger slid down to the pouch of dreamsand hanging around his neck. "Take this. You and your friends will know what to do…just think about the Sandman and he'll guide you."

"But…there's no way out," Jamie objected. "And your dad said to look after you. He'll be mad if I leave."

"Don't worry about him, his bark's worse than his bite." He gave Jamie another grin then reached out for his broken staff. It was too far away and it hurt too much to stretch. He almost gave up when suddenly the crook half was pushed into his outstretched hand. His fingers wrapped tightly around the ancient wood as he gazed at the tiny fluffy grey rabbit next to him. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember where the little creature came from. Then his eyes widened. "Bunny?"

"Yeah, mate, it's me," the rabbit said. He lowered his little head to Jack's chest in a submissive manner. "I'm sorry, Jack. This is all my fault, I should never have been so harsh with you all these years."

Jack winced and tried to shift but couldn't. "Don't worry 'bout it," he said before an idea hit him. "Bunny, can you go with Jamie and fetch his friends? Jamie has same of Sandman's dreamsand. I…erh…I think they can help. Make it a game."

"Yeah, sure, mate," Bunny said, his eyes questioning.

Jack nodded in thanks. Holding the top half of his staff he aimed it at a nearby pile of snow and directed his magic toward it. He focused his mind and reformed it into a snow creature, one he was sure to protect Jamie. He gave a smirk when a moment later a rather familiar looking, six foot one Pooka stood before him. He gave a chuckle at Bunny's surprised and outraged face.

"Not funny, Frostbite," the rabbit snapped.

"Not supposed to be," the snow Pooka said in Jack's voice.

Bunny glanced from Jack to the snow Pooka and back. "Okay, I'm impressed but we'll talk about this later."

Jack rested his head back against the snowy concert. "Yeah, I'm counting on it. Now get going. Jamie, get on its back and hold on tight."

Jamie nodded and climbed onto the Pooka's back as it got down on all fours. Bunny hesitated, giving Jack one last worried look before hopping into Jamie's arms. "Hold tight," he warned as the snow creature adjust their weight. Then it launched forward, leaping over the nightmares and to the street beyond. A moment later it, Bunny and Jamie were gone.

Jack looked up at the moon over head and sighed softly before closing his eyes. "Please let this work."


	17. Chapter 17

A Light Within Darkness 17

He hated to admit it but Bunny was actually beyond impressed. If hadn't known better he would think the snow Pooka was a real one. It moved just as fast with smoothly as any Pooka as it pounded down the street back toward Jamie's neighborhood. Jamie was giggling and hugging the snow Pooka tightly with Bunny pressed to his chest. The Pooka leapt over a car then into a tree and looked around.

"Okay, who first?" Jack's voice asked from the Pooka. He glanced to the right. "How about Monty?"

"Yeah, his place is right there," Jamie agreed, pointing to the house across the street. "And Pippa's is right there."

The Pooka gave a nod and bounded to the houses, first going to Monty's and then Pippa's. It leapt up to the side of the house, its ice claws digging into the siding to hold them all up. Jamie was excited as he told his friends what was happening and with the help of Jack's happy flakes which the snow Pooka was able to produce since it was an extension of Jack and his power, he was able to show off both the Easter and snow Pooka. "See, I told you he was real," Jamie practically crowed to Pippa as she stared at the two beings with him.

She blinked and stared from the tiny rabbit to the much larger one before grinning.

"Hurry up," Jamie urged before the snow Pooka jumped down from the window ledge and back to the street below. Then he was racing once more to Jamie's other friends.

Soon there was a small group of children on sleds and toboggans sliding on ice covered streets and laughing and giggling. Most were extremely excitedly to see the Easter Bunny but thought the snow Pooka was it going by Jamie's earlier description.

Bunny was not impressed and grumbled unhappily. "_I'm_ the Easter Bunny," he mumbled dejectedly.

The snow Pooka chuckled as he lifted Bunny up. "You sulk about as much as Pitch does," he teased in Jack's voice once more. He held the small rabbit close as he watched the children with a small smile. He winced slightly, hugging Bunny just a little too tight before releasing him. "Sorry. I don't know but I'm sure the dreamsand Jamie has can bring back your friend. Pitch said he's still alive just absorbed into the Nightmare sand." He paused, placing a hand to his forehead, feeling light headed.

"You okay, Jack?" Bunny asked, glancing up at him with worry look. His stomach knotted in fear despite the laughter and hope pouring off the children. For a moment the Snow Pooka said nothing. "Jack?"

"Erh…Huh? Yeah, fine. Just tired," he answered before grinning mischievously. "What, you starting to warm up to me?"

Bunny gave a snort. "Yeah right. How can anyone warm up to you when you freeze them on the spot?" He smiled teasingly at the snow creature, instantly easing the hurt expression off its face.

They shared a rare smile before Jack's voice called to the kids. He crouched low and gave them all a grin. "Okay, troops, here's the game plan. We're going to have an epic snow ball fight, one that'll be mark in the history books. You see those black horses in the distance? Those are our opponents. They're Nightmares, just bad dreams and we're going to pelt them with snowballs until there's now more."

"But they're scary, Jack," Jamie objected, not wanting to get near them again.

The Pooka gave him Jack's signature smirk. "They're just nightmares, Jamie, nothing to be scared of. Think about it. Pitch sent them after you and the Guardians right and then turned against them to protect us so we're going to do the same. We're stronger than any bad dream. And don't forget, Sandy's here with us too." He poked the pouch. "He'll guide you just like I said before."

Jamie nodded but still didn't look convinced until Cupcake stood up and gave a battle cry. "Let's get them!" she yelled and at once the other children gathered to her and charged the black horses.

The snow Pooka watched them with a smile before wincing in pain once more.

. . .

Jack winced as the pain in his body seemed to intensify. He didn't know how much longer he could keep pouring his magic into his snow creation but he refused to separate his mind from it or withdraw his magic until he knew for a fact the kids were safe. Unfortunately by placing the vast majority of his power into the snow Pooka his healing abilities could not repair the damage to his back and he was stuck laying defenseless in the alley. He blinked his eyes open and gazed once more at the moon high above and inhaled sharply when he spotted Nightmares on the building roof tops ready to pounce on him. His grip on his staff tightened as he raised it to send an ice blast as the first swooped down but before he could do so a sword slashed out above his head cutting it down and then did the same with the second when it tried to charge.

Jack stared in shock at North standing next to his side, his sword held protectively over Jack. The Guardian glanced down at Jack with an almost fatherly look. "Are you alright? Can you move?"

Taken slightly back by the genuine concern in North's face he gave a slight nod. "I'll be fine just stiff," he answered but it was obvious North wasn't buying it. Jack was hurt bad and North knew it. But there was no time for either of them to do anything about it as another Nightmare attacked North from behind. Jack barely got a "Watch out!" spoken before the alley was nearly over flowing with the dark creatures. Jack threw as much magic as he dared at them, flash freezing as many as he could before he felt his magic waver from his snow Pooka that was protecting the children. He couldn't be in two places as once; it was too draining. He had to rely on Pitch, North and Tooth to cover him while he protected the kids and Bunny. He let his mind travel back to his creation and the children.

. . .

A fascinating thing happened when the children pushed aside their fears to battle the Nightmares. Whenever one of the kids touched one it would change into golden dreamsand. Jack, in the snow Pooka, felt bad at first, Pitch had worked so hard to create the nightmare sand and perfect his Nightmares but he guessed it couldn't be helped so rather than reprimand them for destroying all his father's hard work he simply laughed and threw snowballs to distract the creatures and help the children change them.

He noticed something different about Bunny, too. The more Nightmares changed back to dreamsand the stronger he got as well until suddenly the rabbit grunted in pain before his body twisted and pulled and enlarged into his former self. The sound of bones popping and reforming almost made Jack sick as he watched through the snow Pooka's eyes. Then Bunny was standing before him back to his true form and looking as powerful as ever. The grey Pooka smirked at the snow one before pulling out his boomerangs and whipping them at the Nightmares. They exploded back into sand and fell to the ground.

Bunny grabbed the snow Pooka's arm and gave it a slight tug toward the children. "Come on, mate, there's plenty more of those buggers harassing North and Tooth. Let's go put an end to them, yeah?"

The smile on his face was like that of an age old friend or big brother. Jack felt his heart tighten and returned the smile. He was startled when Bunny thumbed his foot against the ground and a moment later two huge sentinel eggs popped out of the ground. He stepped back in shock but was right beside Bunny when he yelled out charge and they stormed the Nightmares. The pain in his physical body grew steadily harder as he focused his magic into creating more snow creatures to battle the Nightmares but he was intent on protecting the children and all but forgot about himself.


	18. Chapter 18

A Light Within Darkness 18

Yetis stormed out of twin portals the moment North's power returned. He pointed toward the Nightmares still trying to block them in the alley and right away his faithful friends charged in to destroy them as elves flew and rode large vehicular toys and tried to help. When Phil made a move toward Pitch North quickly stopped him and quickly explained the Nightmare King was helping them. That brought utter confusion to his head of security but the large yeti only gestured at Pitch and made an "I'm watching you" gesture before leading the others against the dark horses.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, furry teddy bears against my Nightmares. This should be interesting,' he told North with a sneer but it quickly fell as he looked past the Cossack to Jack whom North had been defending from Nightmares. "How's he's doing?" he asked, his voice losing its edge as worry replaced it.

"Holding on. You raised a strong boy, Kozmotis," North responded, placing a large hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

Pitch knocked his hand away with a glare. "Don't ever call me that," he snarled. He growled and turned away. "Between you and that stupid rabbit… Erh…just keep the 'mares away from Jack. I'm going to try something."

He hated to do this but he could already feel his magic over the Nightmares faltering and if he continued to fight it, it would only weaken him more. So he cut the magical ties binding them to him and with it the magic that bound Sanderson Mansnoozie. It was as if a knife ripped through his heart, tearing at his very center and fear momentarily filled him before he quenched it. He would not allow the Fearlings to take control of him. He ruled over them, he would always rule over them. But he could suppress the pain that raced through him as his last ties to the Nightmares severed and he knelt in the snow as he fought for breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe he was given up his power and freeing his greatest rival. He couldn't even look up when a golden glow appeared before him. He didn't need to see to know the man standing before him.

"Sandy…" he murmured.

North inhaled sharply. "Sandy!" he cried joyously as he clapped a hand on Pitch's shoulder and nearly sent the shade face first into the snow.

The little golden man smiled brightly at his friend before frowning at Pitch.

"Sandy, I know, I know, but we have bigger issues. Pitch is helping us. It's very confusing, we'll speak of it later," North explained, his arms gesturing wildly. His sword swung toward the few remaining Nightmares. "There are running wild. Can you stop them while we care for Jack? The boy was injured protecting another child."

Sandy's gaze moved past North to the child laying in the snow. His eyes softened and he gave North a nod. As Pitch stood Sandy gave him a warning look and punched his right fist into the palm of his left hand and smirked when Pitch's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Sandy," Pitch began but the Sandman only turned away and formed a sand cloud under him. Then he sped after the Nightmares, changing them one by one back into dreamsand.

Pitch leaned against the cold brick of the building and waited for his body to adjust to the sudden shift in his power. Nausea swirled around him and his body tingled from the loss of power and he felt almost as weak as he had when the Guardian first took away his Believers centuries ago. His eyes closed for several heart beats before he opened them once more. Now that Sandy was back he had a moment to catch his breath. His gaze turned to Jack and he frowned slightly at what he saw. The boy hadn't moved in several moments only stared up at the moon. His gaze followed Jack's and his brow furrowed. Something wasn't right.

"North, I'm going to help Sandy," Tooth said, touching the other Guardian's shoulder. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course, Toothy," he answered with a tiny smile. "Be careful."

"Always." She zipped away, her wings once more moving with the speed of a humming bird's.

North glanced toward Pitch but the Nightmare had pushed off the wall and was making his way toward Jack. The man was stumbling, unable to stay on his feet after giving up his magic but just one look at his face explained why he did. It wasn't for the Guardians. It wasn't for the children. It was to protect Jack. He gave up everything to protect Jack. The man truly loved the boy as his own child. North glanced up at the moon remembering a long ago prophecy, a promise MiM once made that never came to be.

"Jack?" Pitch called as he neared his boy. "Jack?"

The youth stared up the moon his eyes unblinking at first as he focused on his snow Pooka but when Pitch's warm hand touched his face he finally blinked and looked over at his father. "Hey," he murmured with a tired smile. "Did we win?"

Pitch gave a chuckle but shook his head. "Not the way we planned I'm afraid. How are you?"

Jack gave a shrug and fought to school his face when pain shot up his back. "You know…chilling."

"You're a horrible liar, Frost."

Jack smirked. "Must be your fault, you raised me."

"Oh yes, blame me," Pitch said teasingly and gave a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Because it's always my fault."

"Usually is." Jack gave a laugh and a bright smile before wincing once more.

Pitch's eyes widened. "You're not healing. You should be able to move by now. You're extending too much magic, you need to pull back and pool it around your wounds."

Jack shook his head and even that small movement hurt. "Not until the kids are safe." He closed his eyes once more and focused. "Just a little longer…I promise."

"Jack, no. You've done enough. The Guardians are regaining their powers. They can care for the children. You don't need to do any more," Pitch argued, his grip on Jack's shoulder tightening.

North knelt next to him and gently probed Jack's ribs, feeling the broken bones along his sides. His brows furrowed as he took stock of the damage. It was worse than he first thought. The Nightmares had nearly trampled the boy. He really needed to look at Jack's spine and see just how bad the damage was. When Pitch first picked him up he could have made things far worse. "Pitch, please, if we get him to Santoff Claussen I can help him. My infirmary is the best medical felicity on the planet. Let me help him."

Pitch closed his eyes and bowed his head until it touched Jack's chest and finally he gave a nod. "Please, help my son," he pleaded, tears spilling onto Jack's chest. His fingers knotted in the fabric and for the first time ever he felt helpless and…human.

North squeezed his shoulder. "Alright then, I need your help. We need to build a gurney, something flat. We can't just pick him up; it may do more damage than good."

"Alright," Pitch agreed, allowing the other man to take the lead. Right now it no longer matter if North was friend or foe as long as he could help save Jack.

. . .

Dreamsand filled the night sky as the Nightmares were changed one by one. The children were bouncing around and laughing as the played with the new dream creatures and threw snowballs at one another. Even Bunny joined in. Jack, within the snow Pooka smiled at the sight. He had never seen Bunny smile let alone laugh or have fun. It was endearing and for a while he joined in, no longer afraid of the large rabbit like being. He laughed in delight when Jamie pelted the Easter spirit with a snowball before bounding up to the snow Pooka.

"Jack, this is so cool!" he cried.

The snow Pooka knelt and grinned at his friend. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" He smiled as sand creatures flew by, some interacting with the snow creatures Jack had made to help fight the Nightmares. Another sharp pain ran through him and he fought not to show his discomfort in front of Jamie but he was feeling more and more light headed as time passed. It was an oddly familiar feeling. Light being under water and his chest constricting as his lungs fought for breath. He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt his magic begin to wan and the creatures he had created return to snow.

"Jack?" Jamie asked, unsure what was happening.

"It's okay," Jack assured giving him an easy smile. "Everything's going to be alright now."

Jamie didn't look convinced and Bunny must have noticed something was up. He bounded over first with a happy smile and then with concern when he noticed the snow Pooka wasn't getting up. At first he must have thought Jack and Jamie were just talking, they were friends after all, but then he noticed that the other Pooka was melting.

"Jack!" he called, more surprised than anything. An age old fear momentarily gripped him until Jack glanced his way and gave a little smile.

The snow Pooka nudged Jamie toward him. "Hey, kiddo, can you do me a favor and teach this old grump how to have a little fun? I'm not going to be able to do it for a while. You know, warm weather and all. I might need someone to take care of Pitch, too. He has a big bark and might seem scary at times but he needs someone to look after him."

"Okay," Jamie said a little confused but determined to help Jack any way he could.

Bunny inched closer, his concern growing as the snow Pooka continued to melt. He looked about, realizing there were no other snow creatures left. "Jack?" he asked, his worry growing.

The snow Pooka ignored him and leaned forward to hug the small boy. "Love ya, Jamie," he whispered in his hair before again grinning at Bunny. "See you around, Cottontail." And as quickly as the snow being formed it returned to plain old snow.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled as snow fell all around him.

Bunny stared at the pile of snow in horror then to the little boy sitting in the middle of it. "Come on,' he said, gesturing for the child to climb on his back. "He's probably okay, just passed out. We'll go find him."

. . .

Jack stared up at the moon once more and gave MiM a tired smile. There wasn't any more he could do now. He was tired and as far as he could tell there were no more Nightmares left to fight. He had done everything he needed to do.

_It's alright, Jack, you don't need to fight anymore_, MiM's voice whispered once more. _Rest, child._

And Jack did. He closed his eyes and let the last of his magic bleed away from him, smiling softly as the wind swirled around him, ruffling his hair and cooling his heated skin. All his pain seemed to melt away and soon he knew nothing but freedom. "Love you, Daddy," his voice barely above a whisper.

Pitch froze as he went to help North move Jack onto the gurney. Jack had grown still. His eyes were closed now and not even his finger twitched. All the snow and ice in the alley began to rapidly melt as the temperature returned to seasonal. The frost that usually adorned the child's hair was now melted and the snowy white locks were plastered to his head. His pale skin was even paler, almost ghostly white.

"Jack?" he asked, fighting against the fear that was squeezing his heart.

North stopped what he was doing and felt the child's forehead. Where only moments ago the boy was feverish but now he was cold as death. North's face paled as his gaze met Pitch's.

The shade only stared at him before his eyes hardened and he glared at his adopted son, feeling the change in the boy's magic. "Jack, that's enough. I said ENOUGH!" he yelled, reaching to shake the boy but before he could the Moon above brightened and Moonbeams rushed down to envelope the frost child. Pitch gasped and pushed away from the light. "No!" he snarled at them, not wishing them to touch his child.

North shuffled back as well. He had only seen this happen once before long, long ago and it brought back the heartbreak of that awful day. He watched in a mix of fascination and horror as Jack began to glow with the brightness of the Moonbeam warriors. Then he became transparent, as if a ghost and slowly faded away. North closed his eyes as he felt tears prickle his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

"NO!" Pitch screeched, reaching for the boy and ignoring the pain the light caused him. His hands went through Jack, unable to grasp him. Then Jack was gone and Pitch gave an inhuman wail filled with agony and heartbreak. "Give him back! GIVE HIM BACK!" he screamed at the Moon, raging and cursing until finally he crumbled in the snow and sobbed uncontrollably, his face pressed into the little snow that was left where Jack lay. "Please…"


	19. Chapter 19

A Light Within Darkness 19

Bunny raced through Burgess back to the alley. Jamie' arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as he held on for dear life. Bunny pushed himself to his limit, his stomach churned with unease as his mind repeated the scene with the snow Pooka. Why would Jack leave so suddenly? There was a look on the snow creature's face, one of hidden pain, a look Bunny remembered from long ago when his father died, that look that showed the lie in Jack's words. Things weren't okay. Something was drastically wrong and even though he and Frost had their differences, were more or less enemies, Bunny was worried for the frost child. He was terribly afraid of what he might find when he reached the alley and not for the first time questioned his decision to bring Jamie with him. He should have left the boy with his friends at the pond.

He rounded a corner and spotted Tooth flying toward him. He slowed down just enough to yell to her that Sandy was playing with the children by the pond, see her nod in understanding and then he was off once more. He leapt over a sedan as rounded the gas station before darting across the street and came upon the alley. He skid to a stop, a small grin lighting his face as Jamie giggled into his ear but that joy was short lived when he heard Pitch's heart crushing wail.

His ears perked up, unbelieving what he was hearing. He had never heard Pitch cry, at least not these heart wrenching sobs. Looking around he noticed Jack was gone. The child wasn't where he had been but Pitch was now curled in that spot. It didn't take a genius to figure what had happened. Jack had died and spirit returned to its element. For a moment Bunny felt satisfaction. Pitch had taken Sandy from them and now he had lost Jack. It lasted barely a moment before filtering away and being replaced by shame. Sure they were enemies but it was wrong to feel joy at another's loss, especially over the loss of a child, any child.

Lowering Jamie to the ground he instructed the boy to stay there while he went to find out what happened. He didn't bothering explaining what he thought happened, by the look on the small child's face it would appear Jamie already knew. Children were far more perceptive than grownups gave them credit for. Patting Jamie's shoulder he gave a sad smile before moving toward North and Pitch.

North's heart felt as if it was being torn in two as Pitch wailed to the Moon over the loss of his child. He knelt across from the shade unsure what to do or how he could help. He felt anger toward MiM for taking the child but at the same time the boy's injuries were fatal and without medical attention it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to his wounds. At least MiM took away the pain Jack must have been suffering. Sadly, it only increased Pitch's.

He reached out for Pitch, ignoring the way the smaller man tried to shove him away and cursed and snarled like a wild animal, his arms flailing until finally North pinned them and pulled him into an embrace. For several seconds Pitch continued to struggle but soon he once more gave into his grief and settled in North's arms. He sobbed uncontrollably and clung to the large Russian, keening for his boy. North only held him and allowed the man to grieve. When he spotted Bunny moving toward them he shook his head. Bunny and Pitch had a long history and right now was not the time for bitter rivalry.

Silence reigned over the alley, the only sound being Pitch's sobs. North rested his bearded cheek against Pitch's raven haired head but he kept silent. There were no words for the loss the man must be really, no words to make it all better so he just offered himself for comfort. The front of his shirt was almost immediately soaked by Pitch's tears. He was surprised when young Jamie Bennett suddenly appeared next to them, his small arms going around Pitch and little face pressed against the back of Pitch's head.

"Shh…Jack wouldn't want to see you cry, he'd want to see you smile," the child said even though there was a hiccup in his voice and threat of tears. He wiped his face against the man's shoulder before whispering. "Jack loves your smiles, he told be so. What…what's that?"

North looked up as individual Moonbeams floated about them, lighting up Pitch's darkness. The shade flinched each time the bright light fell upon him, as if he was being burnt but eventually they caught his attention and he glared up at them with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Bunny hopped a little closer as he stared up at the tiny light beings but as usual their language was often hard to understand. They spoke to fast and were always in a rush and when no one seemed to understand what they were getting at they began tugging Pitch's hair and robes. The man pushed away from North and batted at them.

"Get away from me!" he snarled, and despite his grief he looked fierce and ready to tear them to pieces were they not made of light. But they grew more insistent as they pulled and tugged at him.

Bunny's nose twitched as he hopped closer and tried to catch one. "What is, you blighters? Can't you see it's over? He's had enough."

Oddly enough Pitch didn't contradict him. He just looked miserable and wanted to be left alone to wallow in his pain.

"Hey guys something weird is happening at the pond," Tooth announced as she flew into the alley. "The Moonbeams are acting crazy and…what's going on? Where Jack?"

North gave her sorrowful eyes and the fairy gasped, her hands going to her mouth as she read the expression on her friend's face. She looked from North to Bunny then Pitch and little Jamie still hugging the Nightmare King.

"Oh no…" she breathed, tears shinning in her eyes.

It was Pitch who seemed to compose himself faster than the others. It may have been the Moonbeams annoying him so or it could have been the fact that the only pond in Burgess was Jack's but he stood and glared up at the fairy queen. He didn't bother wiping at the tears that tracked down his cheeks. "What do you mean 'something weird is happening at the pond'?" he demanded.

She threw up her arms. "I don't know. MiM's shining directly above it and the Moonbeams are latterly attacking the ice. And for your information it's glowing as well. You want to tell me what that's all about?"

Pitch looked just as confused as she was. He reached in his pocket for the tooth canister he had planned to give Jack later that evening as a victory gift. He gave it a squeeze. Regardless how this ended he would not give it back to the tooth fairy. They were Jack's memories. They were all he had left of his child. Them and Jack's broken staff. He gathered the two halves and decided to follow the Moonbeams. He had learned years ago that there was always a rhythm and reason behind everything the little beings did.

Ignoring the Guardians he hurried back to the street and ran toward the pond, forgoing the shadows he would usually use as way of transportation for those were where the Fearlings lay in wait and he was not strong enough to battle them at this time. He may never be strong enough ever again and if that were true than he would meet the morning dawn with arms wide open and be reunited with his child but until then he needed to know why MiM and his Moonbeams were attacking Jack's pond.

His brow knotted when he heard the pounding of hooves and for one brief moment he feared his Nightmares were after him but a small smile tugged his lips when the Nightmare moved next to him and he spotted Onyx, his first creation and closest to his heart. He slowed to a stop as did his creations. The Nightmare whinnied and bunts her head against Pitch's in a loving manner that nearly brought Pitch back to tears.

"Hey there, girl," he said, running his hands down her long black face. He pressed his face against hers and took a deep breath before nodding to himself. "One more ride, old friend, just one last ride." He grabbed her mane and threw a leg over her back and pulled himself up. He patted her neck then gave a little kick. "Let's visit Jack's pond one last time."

Onyx's hooves pounded the concert as Pitch pushed her harder than he ever had before. If Lunar and his little demons were doing anything to damage Jack's pond there will be hell to pay. As neared the pond he could see a group of children playing in the remaining snow and wowing over the Moonbeams and glowing pond while Sandy urged them away from the pond's edge. Onyx reared to a stop knowing better than to get near the Sandman who could change her back to dreamsand with just one touch.

Pitch was a little hesitant of getting off his faithful 'mare, the only one that hadn't turned against him. Right now she was like a security blanket, the only thing he had left and if Sandy was to destroy her… He closed his eyes. He would not let his fear get the best of him. He would not allow the Fearlings to destroy what was left of him. If he were to die this day it would be under his own terms.

Carefully he slid off Onyx's back and stood next to her. He patted her back and then with a wave of his hand turned her back to nightmare sand and tucked her away with his remaining magic deep within him where she would be safe from Sandy and the children. Then he stepped out to the edge of the pond, keeping away from the children and Sandy. From the corner of his eyes he saw Bunny and Tooth run in and a moment later North walk through a with Jamie, his heavy red coat recovered. But they were just fleeting images, part of the background as Pitch's focus turned to the pond. Tooth was correct; it was indeed glowing under the moonlight. It brought back the memory of the day Jack was born to the spirit world and it nearly floored Pitch. He remembered what had attracted him to this pond some 300 years ago, the fear and confusion that had made Jack so important to him. There was none of that now, no fear or confusion, no darkness only peace yet the longer he stared at the pond he could almost see the ice cracking once more and it took a moment or two before he realize that that was indeed what was happening.

Unlike so long ago it was the body of a boy that lift out of the water and for a moment Pitch was disappointed until he noticed the swirls of winter magic and then the outline of a very familiar lithe body form out of it. He heard the Guardians collective gasp and the excited murmurs of the children but none of that mattered to Pitch, nor did the light of the full moon shining down on the spirit floating in the center of the frozen pond. Pitch pushed forward, not caring if the Moon's light hurt him or drained him of what power he had left. He went to the child spirit but when the boy's eyes met his there was no recognition, as if Jack was once more a clean slate with no memories and Pitch's breath hitched with fear once more.

Winter magic swirled around Jack as his body slowly solidified. He gave a slow blink as if waking from a dream and his eyes searched Pitch's before recognition returned and he smiled.

"Jack?" Pitch asked, hoping that MiM hadn't taken his memories, although truth be told when Jack awoke the first time it was highly unlikely his memory loss had anything to do with the Man in the Moon but rather the circumstances in which Jack came to being. But the fear of Jack no longer remembering was very real and he waited with baited breath for the child's response. What he received was better than anything he could have hoped for.

Jack gave a happy laugh and threw his arms around Pitch's neck as his form became completely solid. "Dad!" he cried.

Pitch froze for a spilt second, happily surprised by Jack's response and then he hugged his boy tightly. The boy may have only been gone minutes, maybe an hour but it felt like a life time. "Gods, Jack, don't you ever do that again. Don't ever, ever leave me again. You're grounded for the rest of your immortal little life."

Jack giggled softly. "You can't keep using that punishment," he teased as he snuggled his adopted father.

"I can and I will," Pitch retorted but refused to let him go. He glanced up from the mass of wild white hair to the Moon high above, silently thanking MiM for returning his child. The Moon's light flickered in response and Pitch gave a tiny smile as he rested his cheek against Jack's head. His hair was just as frosted as ever but still baby fine and soft, a contradiction in terms but nonetheless real.

A small giggle from the children made Pitch look up from his child and he noticed Toothiana blush while North once more went to remove his coat.

"What?" he snapped before noticing he was holding a very naked Jack Frost.

The boy glanced at himself before he frosted almost completely over in embarrassment. "Erm…where's my clothes?" he asked in a tiny voice.

Pitch pulled off his robe and threw it over Jack's shoulders, covering him completely. Of course it was far too large for Jack but it was better than seeing his boy wearing North's heavy red coat. The shadows that usually melded the robe to him fled under the intense light of the Moon. The black robe against Jack's pale skin made the boy seem to glow under the Moon even more and the child look even more unearthly. Pitch pressed his lips to Jack's forehead, simply happy to have him back.

It was then Pitch realized something very important; he could never risk Jack's life again. He could never put him in a situation where he might get hurt or lose his life because next time MiM may not be so forgiving. This age old war had to end and that meant he had to do something he never thought he would.

He brushed his lips over Jack's forehead once more as he sent Onyx back to their palace to free Toothiana's mini fairies and retrieve the memory canisters he had stolen. Then he cupped his son's face, smiling softly as the boy leaned into his touch. "I need you to trust in what I'm about to do, Jack," he said gently. He ran his thumb down the child's cheek as he gave an encouraging smile. "Just remember I love you, son." He took a step back and raised his arms to the side of his body as he glanced at the Guardians and their minions. "I surrender."


	20. Chapter 20

A Light Within Darkness 20

Everyone stared at the Nightmare King in shock, not one person believing their ears or eyes as the shade raised his arms. Even when Pitch repeated the words it still doesn't seem real. But North shook himself out of his surprise and gestured for Phil and George to take the man into custody.

"Sandy, the children," he said with a nod to the kids and a little nudge to Jamie to go join his friends. "Time for you to go home, little one."

"But…" Jamie objected before glancing toward Jack and Pitch and, seeing the seriousness of the situation, went to join his friends as Sandy entertained them with a firework show of dreamsand that soon floated down to dust each of them. Within moments all seven children were out cold.

Jack stood in the snow in utter shock, as if frozen still by Pitch's words but the moment the yetis touched his father he was in a panic. "No!" he yelled, suddenly in a flurry of motion. He raced toward Pitch, his magic whirling around him. "Let him go!"

Bunny moved just as quickly and intercepted the frost child, tackling him to the ground and twisting around to pin Jack's arms to his sides and stop him from attacking the yetis holding Pitch. "Easy, Jackie, easy," he cooed, his arms wrapped tightly around the boy. "It'll be okay."

The child continued to struggle. He kicked and fought, slamming the back of his head into Bunny's snout and when that didn't work he bit the Pooka. Bunny grunted in pain but while those injuries hurt and the increasing cold bothered him he refused to let go. He couldn't. Whether Jack understood it or not he was freshly reborn and yes he was strong and could probably cause a lot of damage if he wanted to he would also hurt the children he cared so much for. He whispered these things to Jack, reminded him that Jamie and his friends were right there and that he had to calm down before they got hurt. But still the boy fought him.

"Jack," Pitch finally said, his arms now tied behind his back and the two yetis holding either arm in a fierce grip.

Jack looked up with teary eyes.

Pitch gave an encouraging smile and while it didn't meet his eyes it did calm Jack down. "Everything is going to be alright," he promised as North opened a portal to Santoff Claussen. He gave Jack a wink before letting the yetis lead him away.

North knelt in front of Jack. The child stared up at him with big watery eyes before slumping in Bunny's arms in defeat. He was tired, physically and emotionally. He couldn't fight any more. Bunny stroked his head and continued to murmur to him as if speaking to a frightened animal while North wiped away Jack's tears.

"Jack," the old Cossack said softly. "I would like you to come with us. There is much we need to discuss."

Jack sniffled but met his gaze. "And Pitch?"

"We will discuss him as well." He squeezed Jack's slim shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "There is much to discuss, but assure you I will make things better."

"We all will," Bunny agreed, rubbing the boy's arms in soothing motions.

. . .

Finding Jack clothing his size was next to impossible so they left him in Pitch's robe as he sat on the same cot as before in the infirmary. North had gone with Sandy to ensure that wherever the yetis had placed Pitch that it was secure and the shade had no chance of escaping. North promised Jack that no harm would come to Pitch, but the longer it took the two Guardians to return the more feared the worse.

Jack kicked his feet absently and stared at his toes. He felt kind of silly sitting there in Pitch's robe which swam on him despite Pitch's slim physic. Whenever he walked it dragged behind him and he felt like a child playing dress up. Little Jackie pretending to be Papa Pitch. He couldn't help but grin at that. It was kind of like the day Sophie hobbled into Jamie's room in their mother's high heels and pearls and grandmother's sun hat. This wasn't the first time he wore Pitch's robe but it was the first time anyone other than Pitch seen him in it. He kicked his feet some more, making the hem of the robe swing. He gave a small giggle and looked up, half expecting to see Pitch watching him with a bemused smile. Instead he saw Tooth and Bunny.

Tooth gave a blink and then a motherly smile while Bunny, with his bloody snout, looked amused. Jack ducked his head in embarrassment and stopped kicking his feet. He adjusted the robe to cover his legs and feet which gained a little laugh from Bunny.

"Shy little larrikin, aren't you?" Bunny's asked as Tooth wiped at the blood on his nose. He gave a wince as she touched a particularly sore spot. "Ow! Sheila, you don't need to be so rough. I think the kid broke it."

She tsked and slapped his paw away when he tried to cover his nose. "Stop being such a big baby, Aster. He merely bruised it. Sure there's a little blood but it's your fault for jumping him like that. You're just lucky he didn't turn you into a Pookacicle."

He growled at her but stopped short when he heard Jack stifle a laugh. He gave the boy a dirty look. "He bit me too."

She rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "With those pearly whites?" Her gaze wandered toward Jack in hopes of catching him smiling instead she found her fairies harassing him again. "Girls! Let him be. Don't disgrace the uniform!" She smiled apologetically at Jack. "Sorry, but they're so white…like freshly fallen snow. So unlike Pitch's." She stared at Jack's mouth for several seconds, slowly hovering away from Bunny.

The Easter spirit gave a laugh and caught her arm. "You might want to keep your mouth button up or she'll be poking around you mouth and drooling over your teeth."

"But they're like freshly fallen snow," Tooth nearly whined.

Jack's eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth, effectively shooing away the mini-fey. "She doesn't actually eat them, does she?" he asked, his eyes wide as Tooth tried to get to him and several of her little helper tugged at his fingers. They all froze at his words in confusion.

"Eat them?" Tooth asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

Bunny simply stared at him, his eyes equally wide before he doubled up laughing. "Eat them? Where's you get that one? Ha ha! Toothy, darling I knew you were obsessed but when did you start snacking on teeth? Oh wait until Nick hears this one."

Jack frowned at the Pooka as he lowered his hand from his mouth. "Hey, it's not funny!"

But Bunny couldn't stop laughing as he imagined Tooth delicately eating a tooth and he laughed harder.

"Aster, it's not funny! I would never eat a tooth!" She glanced at Jack. "We don't eat teeth? Who would tell you such a thing? I am so going to beat some sense into Pitch when I get my hands on him! The nerve. Oh, I'll show him. I won't eat his teeth but I'll knock each and every one out and… Aster if you don't stop laughing I swear I'll take a few of yours too." When her friend refused to stop laughing she bopped him on his sensitive nose.

He gave a cry and bounced away with a warning growl which earned a giggle from Jack.

"So you don't eat teeth," Jack asked just to double check.

Tooth shook her head. "Of course not, silly. I collect them to help children remember what they've lost when they grow up. I can't believe Pitch told you such lies."

He shrugged. "Well he did mention the memory thing too but…" His voice trailed off and gaze seemed far away. His fingers wrapped around the canister he discovered in Pitch's pocket. He hadn't taken it out to get a good look at it but he was pretty sure he knew what it was. He was tempted to pull it out and ask the Tooth fairy about it. Maybe she could help him regain his memories. But at the same time he feared doing so without his father.

"Jack, what is it?" Tooth asked as she placed a hand on his arm. She tilted her head and lowered herself so she could look up at her. "We're here to help."

"Why?" he asked, pulling his arm away. "Why now? Why not when I needed you? Why not when I…accidentally killed you helper?"

She sighed and touched his knee. "I'm sorry, Sweet Tooth, I was a fool."

"We all were," Bunny agreed.

Jack didn't look convinced. "So why now, huh? Is it because I'm a threat now? Is it because if I hadn't been hurt Pitch would have won? That's it isn't it? I'm not some lowly spirit any more so you're trying to get on my good side before I do something worse than Pitch."

"No," North said from the doorway. He looked tired and worn out as he walked in, running a large hand through his hair. "It is because you are Guardian and it is time you took your rightful place."

The frost child stared at him. That was the last thing he ever expected anyone, let alone a Guardian to say to him. He couldn't help it, he burst into laughter. This had to be a joke.


	21. Chapter 21

A Light Within Darkness 21

Everyone stared at the hysterical frost spirit. Jack was on the edge of the cot laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his cheeks and he was nearly doubled over. "Guardian? Me? Now that's funny!" he laughed before wiping his eyes and looking up at North. "This is some joke, right?" He gave a lopsided smile as he straightened but it faded at the seriousness in North's eyes and the looks Bunny and Tooth shot each other. "You're serious? What makes you think _I_ want to be a Guardian?"

"Jack," Tooth began before rubbing her arm and looking to North. No one was sure how to approach the subject. Had things been different, had Jack not been with Pitch, this may have been easier. Had they not ignored him so long…

North ran a hand threw his hair as he lumbered further in the room looking as if he rather crawl into bed instead of dealing with an emotional teenage sprite. He plopped down in the armchair Bunny had vacated and rubbed his tired face.

Bunny hopped up on the cot and placed a paw on Jack's shoulder, making the boy flinch and pull away. The child pulled his knees to his chest and automatically reached for the hoodie he usually wore but Pitch's robe had nothing of the sort and Jack was forced to hug himself instead. He flinched again when Tooth decided to plant herself on his other side.

He glared at the three Guardians. "Personal space much?" he growled feeling small compared to the other three. Okay, Tooth was smaller than him but her mini-fairies made up for that. They kept trying to peak into his mouth.

"Ladies," Tooth said to her helpers. They chattered before darting away and even the fairy queen shuffled back a bit. "Jack, it's not often MiM foretells a new Guardian and when he does there's always a reason."

"You proved just how much you care for the children, how much you're willing to give to protect them. It takes a strong character to be so selfless, mate," Bunny added with a proud smile. "Even when your old man was willing to hurt them to get what he wanted you protected them."

Jack's brows creased. "I've been doing it for centuries," he said, as if they were all crazy for just noticing. He pointed to North. "He knows that."

"Yes, I know. I was foolish for not seeing it before. You have always been a Guardian, whether you knew it or not," North said with a tired smile and reached out to squeeze his knee.

"So what? If you had known I was a Guardian you would have paid more attention, taught me about Christmas and Easter and all that jazz? Thanks but no thanks. Pitch has been all I ever needed. He's all I'll ever need."

"Pitch is evil!" Tooth cried, still not understanding why Jack was with the shade.

"He is not!" Jack objected, glaring at her. He looked away and hugged his knees a little tighter. "Look, I know about the Fearlings and who he used to be and how he was possessed but none of that's his fault. He's a great man and gave me everything I could hope for. But none of you took the time to see that. All you see is what you want. You don't see how much he suffers…what the Fearlings do to him." He buried his face against his knees, his bravado gone and replaced with sorrow. He lost count of the times he had heard Pitch moan and cry in his sleep as the Fearlings feasted on his nightmares and tore at his fears and insecurities, or the number of times Pitch would sacrifice himself in order to save Jack from their torture. A stray tear ran down his cheek and he brushed it aside. There were reasons Pitch rarely slept or was in a crabby mood from time to time. "You don't see how much he suffers to protect me."

He started when North cupped his cheek and quickly scrambled back and nearly over the edge of the cot. "Don't touch me!" he snapped again wishing he had his hoodie.

North sat back in surprise. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to offend."

"Where's Pitch? I want to see my father," Jack demanded as he hopped off the cot and began pacing.

"We need to discuss your role as Guardian," North objected, standing as well. He pushed the chair back and moved to stop Jack.

Jack stomped his foot and a sheet of ice shot out in a radius of six feet around the child. He glared at North, his hands clenched into fists. "I'm not a _Guardian!_" he screamed. "I will never be a Guardian! I don't need you to have Believers! I have Believers, generations of Believers. And I will continue protecting them regardless of some stupid status!" Again tears stung his eyes but he didn't flinch when North gathered him in his arms. He didn't feel threaten by North any more, not after the man had defended him from the rogue Nightmares. At first he was stiff in the large man's arms but then he let himself give in and sob softly.

North carded his fingers through Jack's hair as he held the child close. "A long time ago MiM came to us about another potential Guardian, one none of us could believe or accept at first. Many of us were outraged by the mere thought of him being a Guardian and for a long time refused to even approach this man about the matter. We didn't think we needed him. When we finally did we were not surprised by his disgust and anger at the concept of joining us. He had billions of Believers and was still quite powerful so why join us? We were relieved because he was so different from us, darkness to our light and we were afraid of him even if we pretended not to be. Yet he too protected children in ways we could not quite understand. He was not the demon we fought so many centuries ago. I'm guessing the day he refused us was the day Manny called upon another…you."

Jack peered up at him, his brows knotted in confusion before his eyes widened ever so slightly. "What are so saying? That I was created to replace this other Guardian?"

North's head tilted as he gazed sown at the child. "Or coax him out of the shadows." When Jack's eyes more he smiled softly. "Sometimes Guardians are chosen regardless of social status. A Bandit, a Pooka – the very last of his kind, a fairy queen, a fallen star, a wizard and a little girl, a spectral boy, an ice elf and fallen soldier. We come from different backgrounds but we all believe in the same thing even if in our own ways. I saw the way Pitch grieved when he thought you died. It was the most human I have ever seen him."

"It's the most human he's been since the Fearlings possessed him," Bunny threw in, huddled on the cot. He looked away, his face glum and eyes far away and far in the past.

Tooth held his paw. "And back in the 1600s there was that boy during the witch hunts that he took a shining to and protected for several months but…the child passed away."

Jack shook his head and pulled away. "So you're saying Pitch and I are both Guardians?" he asked at a complete loss. He pulled away from North and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to process all this. "This is insane. What makes you think I even believe you? Just because the Moon finally spoke to me after 300 years and saved my life…this is just too much. If Pitch turned you down why wouldn't I? What do I owe any of you?"

"You owe us nothing, Jack," North said, his voice still gentle. "But you are a Guardian. You've proven it and whether you accept that fact or not it will always be a part of who you are."

Jack stared down at his feet, a frown marring his handsome face. He felt light headed and confused and while a part of him wanted to believe North he couldn't, wouldn't turn against Pitch. "What are you going to do with Pitch?" he asked, trying to keep his voice fierce and threatening. "Now that you no longer need him as a Guardian what will you do him? Kill him? Let the Fearlings tear him to shreds. Tell me North, what do you do to your enemies? As a Cossack isn't death without trial?"

The older man didn't fall for the bait. "No. Whatever happens will be Pitch's decision. No harm will come to him."

Jack gave a curt nod. "Can I see him?"

"Soon," North agreed. "First I think you should get some food in you and find some proper fitting clothing."

"I'm fine," Jack objected. "I just want my father."

North sighed and nodded. "Very well. Bunny…Bunny?"

They both looked to where Bunny had been but now the Pooka was gone. Even Tooth was confused by his sudden disappearance. Jack and North shared a look. Before anyone could stop him Jack ran out of the infirmary and began a frantic search for his father and the missing Pooka. Subconsciously he knew he would find them together. He knew his father's hatred for the last Pooka and was terrified what Bunny might try to do to Pitch in his weaken state. After all Pitch had destroyed Bunny's entire race and if the other Guardians weren't going to put the Nightmare King to death Bunny might very well do the deed and Jack was not about to allow that. He had to find Pitch and free him before something bad happened.


	22. Chapter 22

A Light Within Darkness 22

**Thanks go out to Ruffoon for her beautiful rotg comics that inspired the last chapter as well other fics I've written.**

Bunny pressed his forehead against the smooth wooden door to the room North had assigned Pitch. The old Russian may not have a dungeon or prison of any sort but for Pitch this room was the best North could offer. The yetis had cleared out almost all the furniture out of it, anything that could create a shadow for Pitch to escape through. They had taken every precaution and even Sandy stood on guard ready to knock they shade out should he attempt anything.

There was something different about Pitch, something that echoed the man he once was. Bunny wasn't sure but he felt that it was because of Jack that these changes had happened. Watching the way he interacted with the boy, the way he broke down when he thought Jack had died, the fact he had surrender without a fight, all of it was so unlike Pitch Black. It was as if he had returned to the man he once was so long ago. A man Bunny once looked up to.

Of course it could all be a trap and Pitch had surrendered just so he could get everyone's defenses down and launch his ultimate plan and destroy Santoff Claussen from the inside. He wasn't about to allow that to happen. Pulling a boomerang from his bandolier he used his magic to identify himself and unlock the door. It was best to be prepared for the worse.

Inside two yetis stood on either side of the door, guarding it should Pitch try to break out. Sandy floated in front of Pitch, talking to the shade in his own way as the Nightmare King stood between two low pillars and nodding to whatever it was Sandy was saying to him. Pitch head was bowed and eyes closed and for a moment Bunny was certain Pitch wasn't paying his counterpart any attention.

"Yes, yes, I know. I understand the possible dangers," Pitch was saying as he rested his hands on the pillars as if using them to hold himself help. His face was pained and his brow furrowed. "Would you stop worrying over me before I try changing you back into nightmare sand? Ow! Bop me again and I'll… Fine!"

Sandy grinned as he shook a finger in front of Pitch's nose, as if warning him to behave.

Pitch only rolled his eyes. "Can we get on with this already? I don't know how much longer I can hold them back."

Bunny glanced around. There were no shadows, every wall of the room was lit up and the windows…oh boy. It was light out and the Moon was slowly approaching. Pitch was never out in the light. "What are you two planning?"

Sandy began signing but before Bunny had a chance to translate he was tackled from behind and knocked forward.

Jack leapt on the Pooka from behind and twisted with his momentum. He took Bunny to the ground, snatching the boomerang and rolling back to his feet between Pitch and the Guardians. He held the weapon as he would a dagger defensively in front of him. An inhuman snarl left his lips as he faced down the Pooka.

"Stay away from him," he growled in warning.

Everyone stared in shock, bewildered by the boy's actions. Bunny growled at him, not impressed by being attacked from behind but he waved the yetis back when he saw the fear and outrage on the child's face. Slowly he got to his feet and raised his paws.

"It's alright, Snowflake, no one's going to touch him," he assured taking a cautious step forward. "I just came to check on him."

"You're lying. You just want revenge," the boy retorted, his eyes fierce even though his hand was shaking.

"Jack, it's alright, son," Pitch said soothingly.

Jack glanced at him in disbelief but he didn't relax his stance. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Jack…" Pitch sighed wishing he could reach out to his child but he was already having enough trouble keeping his Fearlings under control. They rolled around within him, angered by his rebelliousness and more than happy to reach out to Jack should they be given a chance. He looked to Sandy pleadingly. "You need to get him out of here." The sound of winding gears made them both look up as the skylight began to open and natural light pour through. He winced, again hearing the roar of the Fearlings echo through his ears. His hands balled into fists as he leaned against the pillars. "Jack, leave now."

The boy glanced at him once more but refused to listen.

Bunny glanced to the opening skylight. He inhaled sharply. Was Pitch about to do what he thought he was about to? He glanced at the Nightmare King. Why would Pitch ever walk into the light? His gaze went back to Jack and how determined he was to protect his father. Again Pitch was sacrificing everything for the boy. But if Pitch was going to let MiM help him this was the last place Jack should be. Bunny had seen one or two people restored from Fearling possession and it wasn't a pleasant sight and the survival rate was questionable at best. There was no way he was going to let Jack bear witness to the agony Pitch was about to put himself through.

Lowering himself down to all fours he got lower than Jack and gave a soft keening sound, making himself appear submissive as he inched toward Jack. The frost child inched back in surprise, the boomerang held threateningly but he froze when Bunny laid his head on the floor and gave him a pleading look. It wasn't often Bunny allowed himself to be submissive and certainly not in front of an audience let alone Pitch Black. Nonetheless he inched slightly closer to Jack and then waited for the child to make the next move.

Jack blinked, unsure what to do. He never expected Bunny to behave in such a way. He lowered the weapon and stared at the Pooka. "What are you doing?" he asked in confusion. He glanced behind him when Pitch gave a groan then looked up as Moonbeams flooded the room. "What's going on?"

Bunny gave another keen and shuffled close enough that his head went on the boy's lap when he finally crouched down and cool fingers touched his fur. He stayed still and let Jack pet him and move at his own pace. Jack was nervous at first but slowly relaxed as Bunny let him stroke his fur. A tiny laugh escaped him. Bunny's fur was far softer than he ever imagined and he began running both hands through the thick fur.

"Aster," Pitch grind out as the skylight fully opened and the Moon moved into place. "Please…get him out of here."

Bunny moved quickly, throwing Jack over his shoulder and hurrying out of the room, leaving Sandy to care for Pitch as the yetis watched over them. The yetis slammed the door behind them and reengaged the locks while Jack overcame his shock and began kicking and screaming. Once they were in the hall Bunny lowered the child to the floor. He grasped Jack's wrists, stopping him from laying punches on him and making him still.

"Stop, Jack, stop," he said in a stern voice before letting Jack go to sit on the floor and slump against the wall. Bunny sat next to him and pulled the sobbing boy against his side. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm sorry I had to trick you but you don't want to be witnessing that, mate. Pitch doesn't want you to see him like this."

"Why do you care?" Jack demanded, huddled into himself. "He's you're enemy. He killed your people."

"No, you're right, it wasn't Kozmotis who killed my people it was the Fearlings that possessed him. They created Pitch Black but I think Koz is still in there." He gave Jack a one armed hug. "In fact, I know he is and that's all thanks to you. If you'd seen what I have you would know how much he's changed since our last battle. I don't know what you did but whatever it is, thank you."

Jack stared up at him for a long time before settling next to him. He kept every part of him covered by Pitch's robe for a long time, not wanting to make actual physical contact after being tricked out of the room but after a moment he freed one hand from the long sleeve and took Bunny paw in his hand, letting his empathic abilities read Bunny's thoughts without revealing his own. He had to be sure Bunny wasn't lying to him. He didn't allow his mind to travel into the Pooka's past, he didn't want to see the extinction of his race, he already knew far too much about it from Pitch. Instead he just reassured himself that the Guardians truly meant no harm to the Boogeymen or him.

Bunny was startled by the empathic link. He knew many empaths and telepaths, even had a telepathic link with each of the Guardians, not that they used it often, but never did he consider Jack to be one. He sent a wave of calm through the link and smiled softly when Jack relaxed next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"Sorry," the boy murmured as he let Bunny's paw go. He again huddled in Pitch robe but he didn't pull away from Bunny as the Pooka held him.

"Everything's going to be okay," Bunny assured. They sat huddled together as Pitch screamed inside the room as MiM fought to help the man Pitch used to be. Jack pressed his hands to his ears when the screams became heart wrenching but he refused to leave that spot and pressed his face into Bunny scruff. Bunny stayed with him the whole time, promising everything would be alright. That was how North and Tooth found them. Together they waited for the outcome.


	23. Chapter 23

A Light Within Darkness 23

Memories long forgotten rushed back to Pitch, another life that was his yet not his. They were memories of his host's past...were they? They felt as if they were his, as if he were another person. He winced and shook his head, not wanting to see these memories. He already knew them…the Fearlings knew them, from the moment they possessed their host. They knew all his fears and hopes and dreams. They knew everything there was to know about Kozmotis Pitchiner. They had used those memories to evade constellation after constellation by first appearing as their friend until the rulers figured their ploy and dispatched warning of the Fearlings' trick and the possession of their great general. Now Pitch viewed those memories not through the eyes of the Fearlings who rejoiced in the carnage and horror they inflected but through the eyes of Kozmotis who had been forced to bear witness.

To Kozmotis it was like being trapped, his own body used as a prison as the Fearlings wore it like some suit. No matter how much he screamed and fought there was nothing he could do. He could not regain possession of his body nor could he stop the Fearlings as they destroyed everything he fought to protect, everything he ever held dear. His constellation was to first to be destroyed with only a handful of people escaping when the soldiers evacuated them. On and on they went destroying everything they came across, including his beloved Pookas, the very beings who had taught him to fight. They gathered in a last ditch attempt to recapture the Fearlings and save Kozmotis. It was all for not. While Eamon, the Pooka chieftain tried to reason with Pitch and call out Kozmotis with his magic it did no good. Pitch ran him through without so much as a second thought even as Kozmotis screamed for the shade to stop. He remembered the bodies that piled up and the young Pooka, someone who had almost been like a son to him, standing as their last defense until he too fell before the Fearlings and thought left for dead. Then they moved on to give chase to the Lunanoff royal family who had escaped with their new born son on the Moonclipper. They two had been friends to Kozmotis but by then his consciousness had joined with Pitch's. He had come to blame the royal family for all his anguish. They had sent him to guard the prison planet. They had taken him away from his daughter and condemned him to this life that was not a life. The Fearlings fed off his anger and fear for no matter how angry he was he was still very much afraid, afraid those he loved had forgotten him; that his daughter had perished with the massacre. He had so many fears and the Fearlings drank them all in as they twisted his mind until he was pretty much one with them.

Pitch's hands fisted as he leaned against the pillar. "You're not showing me anything I don't already know," he snarled but then the images changed once more.

It was after he awoke on Earth deep underground. He watched Nightlight's retreating form. He remembered the hunger of exploiting the fears of a new world and hurried to great his new domain. Oh the fear he and his Fearling fed upon. Yes, the Fearlings were his now. They and the Shadow Men and Dream Pirates, they were all his and he set them upon this new world but he had a new enemy. The Man in the Moon, the sole survivor of the Lunanoff family had gathered beings to fight him, the Guardians. They were young for the most part and untrained in the arts of war but they were fierce. A bandit, an old wizard, a little girl, Nightlight – the spectral boy who had managed to imprison him, the last surviving Pooka whom he thought he killed, the Tooth Fairy, and Sanderson Mansnoozie – another rival from his past. And surprisingly they were able to stop him at just about every turn. It aggravated Pitch to no end. Then that little girl had to get under his skin. She had to find that locket with the picture of Kozmotis's daughter…that was when things began to change. That's when the general began resurfacing even if only a little. That was when fear changed from simply terrifying children to trying to teach them through it. It was also when the Fearlings began slowly disappearing. There far worse things out there than fear. Pitch learned that the hard way. He had come up against demons and for the first time lost. Then there was that boy with the malformed mouth that followed him around for weeks. Pitch had to admit he took a shining to the child but he could not keep the boy as much as he may have wanted to. He was the Nightmare King and he had a world to conquer. Then of course the child died and something within Pitch broke that day. He launched a foolish battle on the towns people who dared harm one so young and the foolish Guardians came to their rescue and Toothiana tried to explain what happened. He had never been so disgusted with them. He may have lost that battle but he had not lost the war. He would continue to fight even as he lost his Believers. Then North called him to the North Pole where he was building his new headquarters and offered a truce and a place amongst the Guardians. Pitch had never felt such outrage or such longing. Even with the anger and distrust he saw on the other Guardians faces he remembered the hope in North's eyes and a part of him, the part that was still Kozmotis, wanted so much to give in and accept but Pitch reared his head and again and refused to join the Guardians, refused to allow his power to be governed by the Belief of children. But it already was, no matter how much he wished to think differently, his power grew and waned depending on the Belief of children. He cursed MiM for somehow altering what he was and cursed the Fearlings for abandoning him even as they swirled within him and whispered in his ears. As far as he was concerned he was now alone in this world so far away from home.

Then he found Jack.

A small smile lit Pitch's face as he remembered the day he found Jack. Oh he remembered the day the boy died as well and while that day held a lot of fear and fed him well it was not a day he cared to think of nor did he want to relay such a story to his child. No, he preferred to remember the day Jack was born into the spirit world. That day was filled with fear as well but it was of a different flavor. Jack was born to the cold and dark and Pitch was right there to hold his hand as he awoke under the frigid water and while Jack may not have noticed him at first he was there the whole time. He was there when Jack broke through the ice, there when he discovered his staff and his powers, there when he went to the village and had people walk through him. Pitch was there for the whole thing, feasting on the frost child's fears until the boy could take no more. Then Pitch took him in and gave him shelter. Sure it was only to use Jack as a weapon against MiM and his accused Guardians, after all what better weapon then the son of his enemy? He never expected to become so attached to the boy, to love him as his own son. And he did, he loved Jack more than life itself otherwise he would never go through this hell and allow MiM to try to "heal him".

He gave one last scream as the healing moonlight burned the Fearlings still trying to hold him. It hurt, oh did it hurt, but at the same time Pitch's mind seemed quiet for once, the nagging whispers of the Fearlings gone and for that he was grateful. His mind had always felt clustered with the whispers of millions of voices, many of them Fearlings the rest the fears of children all around the world. Now they were all quiet. He slumped forward, exhausted and beat.

"Enough," he breathed, his head bowed. If it weren't for the golden dreamsand chains securing his wrists to the pillars he would have fell over completely.

The Moonbeams fled away from him, returning to the Moon high above and then the moonlight moved away from Pitch as it continued its nightly route. He panted as he fought to catch his breath. Sweat covered every inch of him and his hair, usually high on the back of his head hung to shoulders soaked in sweat. Despite the quiet he felt the beginnings of a migraine that was sure to blossom in something much fiercer.

"Enough," he whispered one more time, unsure if the light was really gone or if he was his imagination.

From his left he heard a door open and then the frantic padding of bare feet, a sound he was quite accustomed to. He raised his head to glance in that direction but his eye sight was blurred from the intense light of earlier and before he could do more than open his arms they were full of frost child. He gave a shaky laugh. After three centuries he was still not used to being hugged so tightly.

"Jack," he said in relief as he held his son. He held him just as tightly. "So…what have you been up to? North letting you play with all his marvelous toys?"

Jack gave a rare snort and pinched him. "Stick to sarcasm, you're not funny," the youth grumbled even as he cuddled into his adopted father.

Pitch gave a little laugh. "You sure? I recall making you laugh many times." Another pinch and if Pitch wasn't so exhausted he might have yelled at the boy for it.

He glanced up at the Guardians. Sandy was watching him worriedly and shook his head when North began asking questions about how things went. The small dreamweaver shook his head sadly and North looked startled while Bunny seemed to cave in on himself. He crouched low on the ground with such a disappointed look that Pitch couldn't help but feel bad for him. He shook his head. Feel bad for him? For Bunnymund? That was outrageous!

_You did destroy his people, took away everything he ever loved and…oh yeah, destroy his holiday,_ a familiar voice whispered in the back of Pitch's mind. He started. It was Kozmotis or his subconscious or something. Whatever it was it wasn't the Fearlings or even MiM and it surely wasn't Jack projecting his thoughts. It was a part of him and for the first time Pitch felt true and utter regret for his actions. For the first time he felt whole again. Was this due to MiM's magic or Jack?

He almost jumped when he felt a large hand descend on his shoulder and raised his gaze to meet North's. The Guardian of Wonder gave him a tired smile, looking as drained as Pitch felt.

"It would seem some things cannot completely healed," the Russian said. "I'm sorry."

Pitch's eyes narrowed. "Sorry? Sorry for what? That you're might leader can't change my nature. Bah! I could have told you that. I'm not some mere Fearling. I am their king! You can't kill fear let alone destroy it with light. I…" He placed a hand to his forehead. He felt light headed and too exhausted to argue with the former bandit about the importance of fear. MiM's light had taken more out of him than he thought. He fought not to succumb to sleep but in the end Sandy won out and dusted him. The Nightmare King pitched forward and if it weren't for Jack he would have landed face first on the polished wood floor.

"Pitch?" Jack cried, his arms going around his father as the chains around Pitch's wrists reverted back to dreamsand. Pitch wasn't overly heavy but his height made all the difference and Jack nearly tumbled backward trying to keep him up. North caught them and helped Jack set the shade on the ground. The boy was near panic as he touched Pitch, needing to know he was alright. He gave a sigh of relief when he felt Pitch sleeping peacefully, a first in their many years together, and couldn't stop stroking his hair or holding his hand, anything to let Pitch know he was there and with him. "I've never seen him so peaceful," Jack whispered in awe. "He always has such awful nightmares."

North patted his back. "Let's find him someplace more comfortable and with plenty of shadows."

Jack gave the large man a perplexed look as North lifted Pitch off the ground and carried him bridle style to one of the guest rooms. Jack hurried to follow after him, as did Bunny, Sandy and the yetis. Tooth only glared at the Nightmare King before fluttering off to attend to her fairies and the organization of the memory canisters. She'd come to like Jack well enough but that didn't mean she had to like Pitch Black nor was she about to watch as he became a guest in North's home.

North laid Pitch on double bed in one of the smaller guest rooms. He didn't expect the shade to stay the moment he awoke. He had no illusions that anything had truly changed. Sandy had monitored everything that happened and other than Manny reviewing Kozmotis Pitchiner's and Pitch's memories to see where the general ended and the Fearling began there was little more than he could do but push the Fearlings back enough to give the shade some peace, even if only for a little while. Maybe that peace would be of some help. According to Manny Fear was needed in the world and while North couldn't see how he would have to accept MiM's judgment. In this room Pitch could rest and then retreat to his domain whenever he wished.

He smiled softly when Jack covered Pitch in a warm blanket. "Come Jack, I have a room set up for you as well," he told the youth as he moved to the door. "Then we can find you some proper clothing."

The frost child shook his head. "I'm okay here," he answered as he curled up on the bed next to Pitch and rested his head on his father's chest. The fingers of one hand laced with the shade's.

It was like looking at the dark and light. Pitch's darkness to Jack's light. It was quite odd to think of them as father and son but that surely seemed to be the case. North smiled softly as he left. Jack was good for Pitch, whether either of them realized that or not. They were good for each other. He closed the door behind him and nodded to the two yetis that took up guard at the door. While it was unlikely they were needed it made everyone feel safer.

"You can't be serious," Bunny snapped, his emerald eyes bright with emotion. He gestured wildly at the door as Sandy waved and signed for him to calm down. "You placed them in a room where Pitch could transport them out of at any moment? You left jack in there with him? He's a Guardian and you left him with our greatest enemy after MiM failed to heal him. That's not Kozmotis in there it's Pitch and…and…" He gave a bark of anguish and turned glared through unshed tears at his friend. "He nearly destroyed us and you're treating him like some honored guest. What's next, we all going to sit back and have tea with him?"

"Enough, Bunny. I will trust in Manny as I always have. I suggest you do the same." North gave a sigh as he looked to his friends.

Sandy looked about as unsure as the rest of them. He didn't trust Pitch whatsoever but he did trust MiM with all his heart so if he said to give Pitch a chance then he would but he would keep a much closer eye on his rival. They all would.


	24. Chapter 24

A Light Within Darkness 24

"Hmm…" Pitch murmured in his sleep. He hummed again as he stretched. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so well. A long ago battle against Sanderson perhaps. The memory was vague at best and he chose to forget it. His mind was quiet, no Fearlings or children's fear and he decided to enjoy it while it lasted because it surely couldn't last much longer. He pushed back that little bit of fear that came with the thought of the voices returning. It would attract the Fearlings for sure and he did not want them back for some time.

"Think of it as a vacation, Koz," he muttered to himself as he opened his eyes fully expecting to still be in the light. He was surprised to find he was in a dark bedroom, not his is his lair but somewhere else. He was surprised again when he realized he called himself by his human name. His eyes widened. Okay, what happened? He had been under MiM's like and shown his memories through Kozmotis's eyes or was he Kozmotis? No, he was Pitch…Pitch Black. No, Kozmotis Pitchiner. No… He placed his hands over his face as confusion overtook him. He was both men yet neither and yet… Fearlings, they had possessed him, made him one with them. They made him into Pitch yet he was no longer one with them, they didn't control him, they no longer whispered to him. Were they still a part of him? He shook his head and would have darted out of bed if it weren't for the slight weight pinning him to the bed.

For a moment he panicked, fearing he was pinned down by one of the Fearlings as he had been when they first possessed him and he still rebelled against their influence. His breath hitched as he gazed down the length of his body and found a head of shaggy snowy white hair against his chest, small hands curled into the blanket covering him and hear the low even breaths of the child.

"Jack," he breathed in relief. He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders as the other hand gently stroked his boy's hair. Just holding Jack made him relax once more and all the confusing thoughts no longer mattered. Jack was in his arms safe and sound and for that he was grateful. It didn't matter what the Guardians did to him as long as Jack was safe.

The child gave a little groan as he was pulled a little higher on his adopted father's chest but he didn't wake up he just snuggled a little closer until his head was under Pitch's chin. Pitch gave a little chuckle. While he hated laying about in bed when he was awake he would make this one exception for the child.

He became increasingly protective when the door to the room open and the Pooka poked his head in before grumbling under his breath and stepping inside, obviously not noticing Pitch was awake.

"Don't know why I'm doing this," Bunny muttered as he placed the bundle on the dresser. "Better than running around with next to nothing on, I suppose." He gave a snort. "I'm getting just as bad as North."

"Aster?" Pitch asked, surprising himself and the Pooka. He composed himself quickly and gave the rabbit being a steely glare. "And what might I ask is that?" He said gesturing toward the bundle.

For the most part Bunny was speechless as he looked at Pitch or rather the child asleep in his arms. His nose began to twitch and ears stood high on his head as if startled by the sight. Then a gentle look passed over his face and he smiled softly before shaking his head and composing himself again. "They're for Jack," he said before heading back to the door. "They should fit."

Pitch gaze a long blink, surprised that the Pooka had gone out of his way to find Jack some clothing. He felt grateful to the Easter spirit for his kindness to his boy and before he could stop himself he called out to Bunny. "Aster? _T'lk vee synah_."

Bunny froze as his paw reached out for the door handle. His eyes widened and breath seemed stuck in his chest. Closing his eyes he gave a nod, unable to voice his thoughts. Then before he could make a fool of himself he opened the door and hurried out. Perhaps…perhaps things have changed.

When Jack awoke it was with a big yawn and a happy smile as he looked up at Pitch. "Hey," he yawned. "How you feeling?"

Pitch brushed a stray strain of hair from Jack's forehead. His mind was still peacefully quiet which put him in a good mood. He kissed Jack's forehead. "Good. You?"

The boy stretched out as if he were a big cat. "'M okay."

"Good, now get off you little octopus, you've been squeezing me half to death the last hour," he teased, pushing the boy off him.

Jack gave a laugh as Pitch sat up and he scrambled to his feet. "You love it," he joked with a cocky smile.

The shade rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Yes, yes, it's always most comfy when sleeping with an ice cube."

The boy scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue. "Grump."

Pitch only chuckled and gave him a gentle smile and rotating his stiff shoulders. He glanced toward the bundle Bunny had left on the dresser and gestured toward. "The rabbit brought you something," he said as he stretched. "He said it should fit you but since when could rabbits sew?" Pookas could sew quite well, he reminded himself as he remembered the wondrous regalia the race once wore as part of everyday life. He shook his head again. Okay, these memories were starting to bother him.

Jack tentatively poked at the bundle before unwrapping it. Inside were a pair of deer hide trousers similar to his old ones only new and freshly stitched, a simple tunic and then a deer hide hooded vest that almost matched the trousers. He gave a grin as he looked at the intricate stitching. Picking up the vest he held it to his nose and inhaled deeply. There was a scent of leather that always brought back a sense of home, something that brought back images of his pond long ago, of the sad little girl that used to sob at its shores and while those might bed sad memories they were also very dear to him. He gave a tiny laugh. "They're amazing," he breathed, instantly dropping the robe he was wearing and dressing in his new clothing.

Pitch smirked as he watched his boy. "You'd think the least he could do was bring you some underwear."

Jack only laughed as he hopped on one foot as he got the pants on. "No prob. I can go commando."

"Commando?" Pitch placed a hand over his face and laughed. "You've been hanging around kids far too much." He bent down and scooped up his robe. It was a little wrinkled due to Jack sleeping in it but nothing too serious. He gave it a little shake before shrugging it on. Pausing in surprise he found Jack's baby teeth canister in his pocket he pulled it out and sat back down. In his hand he held Jack's memories.

"Ngh uh," Jack laughed as he did up the ties on the pants. Grabbing the tunic he pulled it on next. "When we get home I'm planning on hitting Australia with a snow storm." He paused as he pulled on the vest. "That's if they let us go. North says…" He glanced toward Pitch and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm…I…well… Pitch, is something wrong?"

The shade looked up from the canister. "Jack, come here," he said as he opened one arm to the boy. Jack bounded over with his vest and bounced on the bed before settling in his father's arms. The Nightmare King shook his head then handed the canister to him. "This was supposed to be a victory present but seeing as things haven't turned out as planned… Here, you've wanted these for a very long time."

Jack took the canister and turned it over in his hands. It was very elegant, cast in gold and opal. On the end was an imaged of a brown haired and eyed boy with a similar smile to his. He glanced up to his father questioningly. "What do I do?"

"Just run your fingers over the opening the rest will happen on its own."

The child hesitated for a moment before gingerly running his fingers over the intricate pattern. A gasp escaped him as it opened and memories rushed back to him. His hand grasped Pitch's for support as everything he thought he knew suddenly became topsy-turvy.

_Note: I made up a little bit of the Pooka language. __T'lk vee synah__ simply means __thank you__._


	25. Chapter 25

A Light Within Darkness 25

**I'm not going to write Jack's memories, they'll be the same as in the film so I'm sorry if anyone was expecting some grand flashback other than to include Pitch in them as I have in other fics which were inspired by the number of lovely fan comics out there, namely those by rufftoon.**

"I had a sister…" Jack breathed as he blinked his eyes open. He looked up at Pitch first in wonder. "_She_ was my sister? I saved her!" He pulled away from his adopted father and began bouncing on his knees in excitement. "I saved her!" he repeated with a joyous laugh. "And you were there! I saw you!" His eyes widened and he climbed onto Pitch's lap, straddling the older male's hips. He stared deeply into Pitch's amber eyes questioningly. "You were scaring her."

"I was trying to get the two of you off the ice," Pitch said mater-of-factly. He glanced away from the youth with a sigh.

Jack touched his face and gently turned him so that they were looking at one another again. "You were the one who helped me save her. I was so afraid of losing her that I was willing to give everything to save. She was so frightened and the ice was cracking…did I die?"

Pitch's breath hitched for a moment. The one thing he never wanted Jack to learn was now standing right in front of him. Finally he gave a curt nod. "You saved her but in exchange you gave your life. There was nothing I could do to change your fate. But I was there. I held you as the icy water stole your last breath and crushed your lungs, just as I was there when you awoke in this new form."

The boy stared at the canister in his hands and the brown haired boy on the side. "All this time I thought I was alone and had no family and she was there. I watched over her and her children and her children's children and…Jamie… Jamie's her great, great, great, great, great grandson."

"There's probably a few more greats in there," Pitch added with a smirk.

Jack returned it. His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, that makes him my great, great, great, great…"

"About a dozen or so more greats," Pitch teased only to be bounced on.

"Nephew! Jamie's my nephew! I can believe it. I have a family!"

Pitch's smile fell and he searched Jack's eyes fearful that he may have just lost his son. "You've never been alone, Jack. I'm your family."

Jack blinked and backed away a little to get a good look at the man. "Of course you are. You're my dad. You're the only father I've ever had." He glanced at the canister again. "I don't even remember who my human father was. I didn't really see him. He was like a shadow and my mother…I didn't even see her face so yeah, you're my dad and even if I did see them you would still be my dad. You will always be my father." He poked the shade and gave another little bounce. "And don't you ever forget it. I don't care if you're Pitch Black, Kozmotis Pitchiner or the Man in the Moon, you're the only father that counts, got it?"

Pitch stared at him in shock, first for the father comment and then placing him higher than MiM on the father category when by all rights MiM was Jack's father in this life. He shook his head, prepared to tell the child about the beings who granted him life once more when Jack suddenly poked his ribs. He gave a little laugh before sealing his lips but that little laugh was enough to encourage Jack.

"Ha! I heard that!" the boy declared, attacking the areas he knew were ticklish.

"Jack, don't you dare! Have you forgotten where we are?" Pitch nearly shouted as he tried to slap away the boy's questing fingers. "I swear if you tickle me I'll confine you to your room for a month in the height of winter for the Southern Hemisphere! JACK!"

The boy was full of childish delight as he attacked the man's ribs, getting under the robe with ease even as Pitch tried to grab his hands. But Jack was wily and quick as a wisp. Before Pitch could defend the boy was attacking his ribs as he talked excitedly about everything he had seen in his memories and how excited he was to tell Jamie all about them. The shade managed to catch his wrists and stop the tickling but it didn't the child's excitement. Jack was always rather excitable but this bordered on hyperactive and Pitch wondered just how much chocolate he had eaten before the fiasco in Burgess or if the accursed Easter Bunny had given him more. Nonetheless he smiled at his boy and listened to every single word.

. . .

North's brows furrowed at the sound of laughter coming from the room he assigned Pitch. It was obviously a child laughing. Jack Frost perhaps? He had never heard the child laugh. He smiled happily at the two yetis guarding the door. They two stared at the door in wonder. Everyone had thought Pitch and Jack would have left the moment the shade awoke, especially after Bunny delivered the clothing for Jack. But here they were hearing joyous laughter. What was even more surprising was when they heard Pitch laugh. It wasn't the snarky, eerie evil laugh they were accustomed to but joyous and amused.

Bunny and North shared a look before North knocked on the door then pushed it open without waiting for an answer. His smile grew when spotted Jack straddling Pitch hips and talking excitedly, his arms waving about to emphasize his words while Pitch lounged on the bed and listened intently, nodding when appropriate and smiling with adoration at the youth.

Jack jumped in surprise when the Guardians walked in. Pitch gave a humph when the Jack jumped a little too hard on his belly. "Jack," he grumbled, grabbing the boy by the hips and flipping him off him. "You might not be heavy but you have a bony rear."

Bunny gave a laugh but quickly hid it with a snort. North shot him a glare and motioned for him to hush but the Pooka couldn't help but grin. It looked like they interrupted a tender moment. For a moment he once again feared Pitch might be abusing Jack but sexually this time. He quickly squished the thought when he saw the way they moved together. There was love and adoration but it was that of a father and son. Pitch watched Jack in a protective manner while Jack seemed embarrassed to be caught acting so childishly. He quickly composed him and stood up straight while Pitch dusted his robe and gestured for the boy to move behind him.

"While we appreciate the room I think it's high time we left," the shade said his voice just as snarky as ever. Any sign of the man who had just been playing with his child gone. He was all business once more. His eyes narrowed when the smile didn't leave North's face and Bunny continued to grin at them. "What?" he snarled.

North shook his head and finally grew serious. "It is nothing, Pitch. We are just surprised that you have not left and since you are here if you both would like to join us for dinner so that we may talk about this past unpleasantness."

The Nightmare King seemed taken back and he would have immediately told North where he could place his offer but Jack touched his arm and gave him that look, the one that always made him pause and consider what the boy might want. His eyes narrowed before he let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you wish to stay for dinner?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but there's a problem. I was trying to tell you earlier…North says I'm a Guardian." He hesitated, fearful of upsetting the man. He ducked his head. "And after seeing my memories I think he might be telling the truth. He said you were, too."

The dark spirit's eyes narrowed as he looked up from the child to North. "Again with this Guardian nonsense? He's a child and you want him to join you." He laughed. "And not just him but me as well? I knew you had a sense of humor but this is too much."

"It's true. Manny does not lie. If he says you and Jack are Guardians then it must be so," North argued. He gave Jack a smile. "Your son knows this. He has defended children for centuries and risked his life for them. He is Guardian and so are you."

"Bah! I've had enough of this foolishness. I may have lost our little battle but it changes little. Your precious Manny failed to change me. If you're not going to detain me or hold me as a war criminal then I'll beg you farewell."

Jack's grip tightened on his arm and a wave of calmness rushed into Pitch. Usually this had little effect on the shade but without the Fearlings whispering in his ear Pitch was able to relax even if only a little.

He sighed and looked at the boy. "Yes? No."

"Please? It's easier and faster than telling them and I have so many questions that need to be answered." Jack batted his lashes and put on his best kicked puppy look.

"Oh for the love of… Fine!" Pitch muttered, sweeping an arm out toward the Guardians.

Jack bit his lower lip. "Maybe we should do this in a bigger room."

North gave him a confused look before nodding in agreement. "The study perhaps?"

Jack glanced toward Pitch and when the shade nodded and gave a shy smile. "Okay."

Tooth and Sandy and a number of yetis joined them in the study. No one was about to let the Nightmare King wander freely through Santoff Claussen no matter what MiM might say. Sandy kept a close eye on him, a fistful of dreamsand ready in case of emergency. Tooth kept her mini selves a safe distance away. She held a long sharp saber at her side also prepared for any possible trick.

"What is it you want to tell us, Jack," North asked still not sure what was going on. He wanted to trust the child but while Jack stood next to Pitch – even after everything Manny tried to do to help the shade – it was hard to know whether or not he could. The boy had a lot of emotional issues, most of which were the Guardians fault, intentional or not.

The boy began nervously chewing his lip and he scuffed his toes against the carpet as if he never felt such a thing under his bare feet before. He glanced at Pitch once more as if asking for permission. The shade gestured for him to go ahead. "Well it's more like showing you," Jack said, his voice just above a whisper. He swallowed and stepped up to North but again hesitated when he looked up at the large intimidating Russian.

"Jack, why don't you demonstrate on me?" Bunny offered, stepping up next to North and surprising everyone.

The youth stepped back in shock then, licking his lips to moisten them, gave a nod. The Pooka squatted down and rested on his hunches. He gave Jack a reassuring smile. Hesitantly Jack knelt before him and then ran his fingers through the fur on Bunny's temples before finding flesh and pressing his finger to it. Bunny winced at the cold.

"Sorry, cold fingers," Jack apologized. "Just keep your mind blank. Shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Don't get smart, Frostbite," Bunny tossed back, making the youth smirk. He grinned back but relaxed under the boy's touch. A moment later it felt as if he was tumbling through a long tunnel then it lit up with endless memories that weren't his own. He got to glimpse Jack's life, those newly regained and those of the last 300 years and his time with Pitch. Through Jack's eyes he saw how he viewed Pitch, the father and protector he had been to Jack; their joys and hardships; the intense training and the love Jack had for his adopted father. In exchanged Bunny showed Jack his past, both the bad and good. He showed Jack the great man Pitch had been as Kozmotis and how he had fallen; how much he had once hero worshipped the great general and had hoped so much for his return when MiM had tried to help him. They came to an understanding without uttering a word and when it was all done Bunny drew the boy into his arms and chinned him, not marking him as a mate but as a friend. It made Jack giggle and push him away.

Seeing that Bunny was alright North offered to go next. The misunderstanding of 300 years ago was quickly resolved as they saw each other's versions of events. North was delighted by Jack's creative and protective nature and while he didn't voice it he did assure Jack that he was indeed a Guardian and after seeing Jack's views of Pitch was damn sure that the shade was too. It made him adore the youth all the more.

Sandy was next and was impressed by the youth's gifts and gave him pointers that he was surprised that Pitch had yet to teach him. He patted Jack on the shoulder and smiled brightly at him. Tooth was a little reluctant but with encouragement from Sandy and North she sat on the floor in front of Jack and let him touch her face. She saw his memories and sorrow over the death of her mini-fairy so long ago as well as the fact it was an honest accident; that he had only wanted to play with her. He had never meant to freeze her to death. But as he wandered into her memories she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Sweet Tooth, but there are some memories I don't want to relive," she said with a sad smile and a shimmer of tears.

Jack wiped at his eyes. He had only caught a glimpse of Tooth's past and knew at once that something awful had happened when she was young. Standing he gave the Guardians a shrug. "So know you know everything I do," he said as if what he had done was no big deal. "So we'll be going now, right?"

Pitch placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, ready to whisk him away but the yetis moved in at the same time as if ready to stop them.

North waved them off. "Yes," he said, giving Jack a warm smile. "If that's what you wish but I would like you to consider Manny's offer, Jack."

Pitch scowled but Jack gave a nod. "I will," he promised.

The shade rolled his eyes but said nothing against it. "We'll discuss it," he assured, his voice not quite as venomous as it usually would be. He pulled the shadows to them. They wrapped around Pitch and Jack and before anyone could even utter a goodbye they were gone and the Guardians were left wondering if they had made the right decision in letting them go but only time would tell if Pitch truly changed.


	26. Chapter 26

A Light Within Darkness 26

December 21, 9 months after ruining Easter and nearly destroying the Guardians.

The pounding of hooves filled the night sky. The black Nightmare ran through the narrow path as her rider steadied his bow and aimed at the small ice targets spread along the path. Pitch pulled back on the hair thin string and slowed his breathing. Then when all was perfect he let the arrow fly. It smashed through the target deep center. The next was just as easy as was the one after that and for a moment disappointment filled him. He thought Jack would be more creative with the targets. Then a snow eagle swept over his head, just missing him by half an inch and snagging a few strands of hair as if daring him to fire upon it. Pitch twisted in on Onyx's back and let loss an arrow, cutting the bird in half and causing it to explode in a shadow of snow. The howl of a pack of wolves caught his attention next and he gave a predatory grin. Ah, so Jack did set up a challenge for him. Excellent, he was starting to get bored.

He took aim once more but before he could fire one arrow a portal opened yards away from him and less than twenty feet above. Onyx reared about as North's reindeer and sleigh shot out of the swirling vortex. Pitch dug his finger into the mare's mane and held on tight. The snow wolves growled as well and then ran past Pitch as if to chase after the sleigh. With a snarl, Pitch turned Onyx and gave pursuit. Jack was not truly in control of these beasts, he had given them a piece of his consciousness so that Pitch could hunt them, not enough that their destruction would hurt him. The problem was that despite being a part of Jack they were dangerous and right now they were headed straight for Jack and his Believers.

Taking aim again he took down the wolves one by one until they were nothing but snow. He pulled Onyx to a stop and looked around, making sure there were no other possible threats before kicking Onyx back into action and following after the sleigh in the distance. What the hell were the Guardians doing there?

He had become rather accustomed to the Guardians showing up in Burgess whenever the hell they wanted but usually it was during the day or early evening when Jack was out and about and Pitch was frightening children on the other side of the world and resting. Normally they would come to visit Jack but from time to time one – usually Sandy or North – would come specifically for him. He wasn't sure what they wanted this time but considering they were going to Jack's pond and not the opening to Pitch's realm he had a pretty good idea. It was time he put a stop to all these visits and make them understand once and for all that neither he nor Jack were interested in joining their little club.

. . .

The sound of laughter filled the clearing as six kids through snowballs at one another. Jack darted between them, throwing snowballs and making sure everyone had ammo as well as making sure the ice over his pond was thick and safe for everyone to play on. He was even more cautious now that he knew he past and the fact he had died at this very pond. It had taken quite some time before he gathered the courage to allow the kids back on the ice but seeing as ice was his to control Jack deep freezed the pond until the ice was thicker than ever recorded in history.

He giggled as Jamie got him square in the chest. The ice spirit gave chase and got him back then froze when he felt the environment around him change ever so slightly. He looked up in surprise when he felt the change in the air pressure and tug of the wind. In the distance he could see reindeer in the sky flying toward him and at once an age old fear gripped him before he could stop it.

"Okay gang, it's getting late," he called out to the children.

The all gave awws and tiny whines which made Jack grin. He loved playing with his Believers but now the Guardians were coming and he didn't want the children getting in the way should things go bad. He escorted the kids to the edge of the pond and motioned for them to get a move on, keeping his face as stern as possible each time one of them turned and tried to plead to stay. They had noticed the sleigh as well and wanted to see the Guardians as well.

"Home now, or no snow days this winter. I'll let the Easter Bunny have an early spring," he threatened.

That made them all whine more but they all went home without further trouble.

"You've got a knack with the younglings, mate," an Aussie voice said from directly to Jack's right.

The frost child jumped and whirled, his reformed staff at once going defensively in front of him. He relaxed after a moment when he saw the Pooka leaning against the tree with no weapons in hand. Sticking his staff in the snow he leaned against it with a grin. "You know I'm starting to think you're a stalker or something. I mean this is what? The twentieth or fiftieth time you've snuck up on me since North let us go? I'm starting to think you like me or something." He gave a cheeky grin and glanced sideways as North landed his supped up sleigh.

Bunny grinned as well. "Or something," he purred.

Jack blinked and looked away from North and the other Guardians back to Bunny. "What?" he asked, not sure if he heard Bunny right. But whatever it was the Pooka had said was lost when North gave deep belly laugh and swept Jack up into a bear hug that nearly squeezed the breath right out of Jack.

"Jack, my boy!" the Russian bellowed with a hearty laugh.

Jack winced. He would never get used to such bone crushing hugs. Hell, North could list it as a weapon. "North, ribs…don't want to break them again, thanks," he wheezed.

North looked down at him in surprise before remembering just how small built Jack was and gently setting him down with a sheepish laugh. "Sorry, Jack…just excited to see you. Special day, no?"

The youth bent over and placed his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "Oh? What would that be?" Okay, he knew it was the Winter Solstice and as a winter spirit it was very important to him but he didn't think it was so much so for the Guardians. Straightening he flashed his trade mark smirk and again leaned against his staff.

"You're birthday of course," North said as if it should be obvious.

Now Jack was at a complete loss. "My birthday?" Yeah, it was that too. Pitch always dubbed the Winter Solstice as his birthday because that was the day he had been bone into the spirit world but how would the Guardians know that? Surely Pitch didn't tell them. He glanced away as he heard that very being gallop into the clearing. Oh, he didn't look happy one bit. Yep, Pitch didn't tell them.

"What are you four doing here?" the Nightmare King demanded as he dismounted Onyx. His long robes swept around him as he stormed toward the Guardians, the dancing Moonbeams not seeming to bother him as they once would. The shadows of his robes shifted in the moonlight, the shadow beings not liking the light.

"Ah, there you are, Kozmotis. We were just discussing Jack's birthday," North said cheerfully, as if Pitch were never their enemy.

Pitch's eyes narrowed and there was a retort on his lips but it was quickly forgotten when Bunny gave a snort of laughter. "And what is so funny, rabbit?"

The Pooka coughed into his paw and tried to look innocent. "Nothing, mate," he managed, fighting not to laugh. For whatever reason Pitch simply didn't look so scary anymore. Maybe it was the fact he knew Pitch had a soft spot for Jack now. He had seen just how easy the man could fold with just a pleading look from Jack.

The shade rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Jack's birthday is a family affair. We'll be celebrating later this evening," he said, pretty much telling the Guardians to take a hike without saying just that.

"Excellent!" North crowed, slapping him on the back and nearly toppling the smaller man over. "Jack, come, I've brought you present."

Jack was fighting hard not to laugh at his adopted father as he fought to straighten himself. He quickly looked away from Pitch to North in bewilderment. "Present? But I'm on the Naughty List, aren't I?"

North waved a hand in dismissal. "Bah, Christmas is still four days away. This is Birthday present, not Christmas present." His voice lowered as Jack walked beside him. He lowered his head as if to share a great secret with the child. "Besides, you're no longer on Naughty List. You have a clean slate now but I need to know where to deliver your presents. Pitch would not want me popping into his lair."

"Oh…ah…I'm not sure," Jack said, scratching the back of his head. He never expected to ever receive a present from North let alone and Birthday present and Christmas present.

"No worries then, you and your father can come to Santoff Claussen and celebrate with us."

"I doubt Pitch will agree to that."

Bunny hopped up to them. "Just give you best puppy dog eyes and he'll cave, mate," he advised with a grin that made even North laugh.

"Bunny is right. Puppy eyes seem to work very well on Boogeyman if coming from you. A very useful weapon," North agreed which made Jack giggle. North glanced over his shoulder and sighed when he spotted Pitch and Tooth arguing again and Sandy trying to break them up. "Bunny, can you break them up before Tooth does something she regrets?"

The Easter spirit only gave a laugh and hopped over to put a stop to the arguing, secretly amused by how the Tooth fairy was more than willing to put Pitch in his place even if she had to do it all on her own. "Tooth, leave a little for the rest of us, Sheila!"

North gave a chuckle at his friends' antics as he pulled a wrapped box out of the sleigh and handed it to Jack. "I'm afraid all I have is Christmas paper but at least it has snowflakes, no?"

Jack stared at the package with wide eyes before looking up to North with teary eyes. "I don't know what to say," he whispered.

"You don't need to say anything," North assured with a fatherly smile.

Jack threw his arms around the man and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you," he breathed before letting go and running past the others to launch himself at Pitch. "Look what they gave me!" he cried, all but shoving the box in Pitch's face. "Can I open it? This is so cool!"

Pitch caught him and managed to keep himself from being toppled over. "Jack…" He rolled his eyes as he held the boy aloft by his shoulders. He glanced to North who was beaming at them and then the other Guardians and gave a sigh. "Oh, very well. Let's see what the old man gave you."

Jack was smiling from ear to ear as he sat cross legged on the ground and began carefully unwrapping the box. The Guardians gathered around, all watching with varying degrees of amusement.

'You're supposed to rip it, ya Gumby," Bunny teased as he squatted down next to the youth.

Jack shook his head as he removed the last of the paper and folded it. "It's too nice to rip,' he said very seriously. "You should see my Easter paper collection."

Bunny's brows rose in surprise but he kept quiet as Jack opened the box. Inside there was a wooden toy train set that was elegantly painted in a winter theme.

Jack took a shaky breath as he lifted it out. "Oh wow," he breathed, tears shimmering on his lashes and threatening to roll down his cheeks. "I…thank you."

"North built it while I did the painting," Bunny said proudly as he opened the caboose to show a small pouch of dreamsand and the canister of Jack's baby teeth that he had given back to Tooth months earlier. In the engine there were a handful of small chocolate eggs. The train itself wasn't like any train Jack had seen before but before he could ask Bunny was already explaining why. "This was based off my eggomotive. One day I'll show it to you. Maybe we'll even go for a ride. How does that sound."

"Like loads of fun," Pitch grumbled only to get a face full of snow from Sandy.

Jack giggled and after hitting his adopted father with a happy flake, had his first real birthday party. In the end even Pitch was laughing as Jack pelted him with snowballs. He sat in the snow laughing and watching his boy as Jack threw snowballs at the Guardians and they returned fire or threw them at each other. Some days he really hated Jack's happy flakes. Pitch should be chasing the Guardians off not laughing like some foolish child but he crushed that thought at the sight of Jack so happy. For once the boy wasn't worrying over children and making sure they were safe even when he was the one causing chaos. No, he was truly a child right this moment and it was something Pitch had rarely been able to give him. So he backed away from the snow ball fight to watch instead. It was while watching Jack that he noticed something different about his boy, something he had never seen before. Whenever Bunny would throw a snowball or tackle Jack into the snow the youth's cheeks would frost over and he would duck his head. Pitch watched in utter amazement. Why would Jack be acting so odd toward the Pooka? They had never liked one another before. In fact as far as Pitch knew the two weren't even friends. He would have to keep a close eye on the two.

* * *

**Okay gang, I'm going to be camping this weekend so won't be able to update until Sunday the earliest. So if everyone can do me a favour and ready the other fic I've been working on called Secrets I'd really appreciate it. I'm in a fic war contest and desperately need reviews. Please, please do this for me while I'm gone. If I can get at least 50 reviews I will post a prompt challenge at the end of this fic and whichever prompt gets the most votes I'll write. It will be between a fluff, adventure or smut but only if I hit at least 50 reviews on Secrets so please, please visit that fic and write a review. Thanks, love you all and I'll see you when I get back.**


	27. Chapter 27

A Light Within Darkness 27

**Man, I've never seen such a perfect divide in "Yay Jackrabbit", "No, please God no Jackrabbit!" and "thing goes where it goes". Ha ha, I'm loving it but I'm not telling you how this is going to go. You all get to play the guessing game…even me for now.**

Every day Pitch's worry for Jack grew. He kept a closer eye on the boy, following when he went about his duties and keeping to the shadows that he was a part of. He couldn't remember be so worried when someone took an interest in his own daughter – no Kozmotis's daughter. He had to remember to keep the separation between himself and the general or Kozmotis might resurface completely. Regardless he couldn't help the panic he felt now at the possible idea that his adopted son being interested in the last Pooka of all beings. His fear was enough to draw the Fearlings back to him and their whispers only made his anxiety worse and temper short.

And then one day it all came to a head. Jack had been hanging out with Bunny almost every day. They didn't appear to be doing anything wrong just chatting and showing each other their gifts and while it was innocent enough Bunny's proximity wasn't. He sat to close to the boy, touched him too often and chinned him on more than one occasion. But while that was nearly enough to send Pitch into a raise it was not nearly as bad as the day Jack curled up against the Pooka and snuggled into his thick warm fur. Jack was rarely so touchy and for him to allow anyone other than Pitch to hold him so close meant he had feelings for Bunny and that simply wouldn't do.

Pitch was fuming. He was tempted to snatch the boy away but was weary of bringing the Guardians wrath upon him and them taking Jack away from him. Instead he went back to his lair and yelled and screamed his outrage. He trashed his library and raged at the shadows until his heart raced and he felt both exhausted and sad. He slumped in his arm chair and fought to keep the Fearlings silent. Amazingly silencing them was far easier than ever before. They hushed and he relaxed into his arm chair, surveying the damage he had caused in his anger. Sighing he closed his eyes. What was he going to do if Bunny did try to make Jack his mate? In the year since losing the battle against the Guardians and allowing MiM to try to heal him it had become apparent that he was losing Jack to them. He hung out primarily with Bunny but also visited North and Sandy quite often and from time to time Tooth for help with his memories. He wasn't home as often as usually and Pitch was positive he was about to lose his child and he couldn't allow that. It would be worse than losing him to the Snow Queen.

Drumming his fingers on one arm of his chair he twirled the fingers of the other hand and used his powers to right the room. As mad as he was there was no need for Jack to come home and witness the carnage he could create in his moments of weakness. In all honesty he should be spreading fear not moping about his lair like some bratty child.

_You're obsessing over nothing,_ Kozmotis's voice whispered in the back of his mind. _If Jack decides to be with Aster than he's in the safest hands you could ever ask for. Aster would guard him with his life and never allow any harm to come to him._

"Oh do shut up," Pitch grumbled as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the wall.

"I didn't say anything," Jack said, stepping into the library. He gave Pitch a perplexed look as he leaned against his staff. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," the shade said as he stood. He tried to smile at Jack but it quickly turned to a frown when he saw the Easter egg in the boy's hand. "Did you go to your room before coming here?"

The child glanced down at the egg and then shrugged. "Actually I painted this one at the Warren. I brought it back for you." He lifted his hand and offered the egg to him with a bright smile. On it was a delicate snowflake with a dark shadow outlining it and slightly to the left. "Bunny says I have a lot of talent and might let me help paint eggs for Easter, you know to make up for last year."

"No," Pitch suddenly snapped not meaning to. He took the egg and glared at it as if it was E. Aster Bunnymund himself. Without so much as a second thought he crushed it in his hand, not realizing until it was too late what he had done. But the damage was already done.

"No!" Jack cried, snatching the remains from Pitch. "What… Why would you do that? I made it for you. I…I thought you'd like it since you always enjoyed sweets and…and…" He held the remains to his chest and backed away, his eyes wide with disbelief and confusion. He shook his head and turned to leave.

Feeling guilty Pitch wrapped his wrist to stop him. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to lose my temper I'm just concerned that you're spending far too much time with the Guardians, especially Bunnymund. Have you forgotten how long they've ignored us? They never cared about either of us until we proved that we could destroy them if we so choice. I want them to remember that we can take everything they hold precious away with little more than a thought."

The child blinked away tears as he looked at his father. "But I don't want to be their enemy anymore. Why can't we just get along? If you just give them a chance… Ow…"

Pitch's grip on his wrist tightened painfully. "I will not bow to the brabble of misfits and I will not have my son screwing around with a disgusting creature like that no good Pooka."

Jack stared at him in horror and yanked on his arm only to be pulled closer to the shade to see his amber eyes light up gold and glow as the Fearlings churned inside Pitch. He gasped but stopped fighting, knowing that's what the Fearlings wanted. He schooled his face, refusing to show any more fear than he already had. "You're hurting me," he said matter-of-factly. He blinked away tears of pain and tried to look strong even though his insides felt as if they were being torn to shreds. "Please, let me go."

It was like waking from a dream. One moment Pitch was filled with rage the next it melted away like snow to spring warmth. He blinked, the roaring whisper of the Fearlings fading away. His hand instantly opened and he let Jack go. Perhaps he shouldn't have. The moment Jack was free he ran, what little breeze there was in the dark palace speeding him along. Pitch only stared after him before sinking into his chair. "What have I done?" he breathed, burying his face in his hands.

. . .

In all his years Jack could count on one hand the amount of times he ran away from Pitch and still have fingers left over but this was the first time he hoped his adopted father didn't find him. Which he would, he always did. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and stared out over the ocean. Maybe Pitch was right; he was spending too much time with the Guardians. It wasn't as if he was really part of them no matter how much North tried to convince him otherwise. He wasn't a Guardian.

"What you doing here, mate?" a familiar Aussie voice asked. "I think's it's a little too warm for you. Look at you, you're already melting."

Jack gave a start just realizing where he had flown to. He sat on top of one of the stone heads of Easter Island, a place he rarely ever visited due to the climate but in his rush he wanted to get as far as he could before breaking down. He gave a sniffle and wiped at his eyes again. "Sorry, I'll leave."

Bunny hopped up to the top of the stone head and placed a hand on Jack's arm, stopping him as he went to stand. "That's not what I meant, Jack," he said quickly before pausing when he saw Jack hiss in pain. "Jack? What's wrong, mate?"

The youth pulled his arm free and hugged it to his chest. "It's nothing. I just…fell out of a tree and landed the wrong way. It's nothing to worry about. It'll heal."

"Yeah, but it'll heal faster if I…" The Pooka fell silent as he caught Jack's arm and pushed up the sleeve. A large bruise in the shape of long fingers wrapped around the wrist and it took little imagination to envision someone grabbing the child and squeezing the wrist far too tightly. "Who did this?" he demanded having a sinking feeling in his belly. When Jack only pulled his arm free and hugged himself those simple actions spoke enough. He cursed. "I'll kill the bastard! You're his child and he dare hurt you? That no good son of a-"

"You won't do anything," Jack snapped, his voice fierce and eyes fiery. He gave Bunny a pointed look before gazing out over the ocean once more. "It was a misunderstanding. He's doesn't trust you have my best interest at heart. He thinks we're messing around."

"Messing around?" Bunny asked in confusion before his eyes widened. "Seriously? The old fart." He shook his head and laughed. "Nah, mate. I love you and all but you're too scrawny for my tastes."

That made Jack laugh. "Yeah and you're far too furry, kangaroo."

Bunny poked him in the ribs making him laugh more before pulling the youth between his legs so that he could cuddle with him. Gently he took Jack's injured wrist again. "Here, let me see this. No need for you to have to be walking around with a bummed arm. How would you sting your staff or bopped people over the head with it?"

Jack gave another giggle before relaxing into Bunny's embrace and letting his healing magic course through him. His eyes closed as he leaned back into the warm fur and let his former enemy care for him. It felt nice to have someone other than Pitch care for him. As much as he loved his father he wasn't always the most tender or patient person.

. . .

North sat at his work bench, his most powerful magnify glass posed over the small sculpture he was currently craving fine details into. He blew gently at the tiny shards of ice to clear them away and moved on to the next section. He smiled in satisfaction as he held up the finished fighter plane and was about to let it fly when he felt a shift in the workshop's magic. His brows furrowed as the wards he had carefully put into place around the vast fortress warped and shifted as a magical being that by all rights shouldn't be there passed through. He placed the plane down, ready to reach for his sword but quickly stopped himself. There was only one being who would come uninvited and North had recently told him he was welcomed to Santoff Claussen as long as he came to him first. The yetis would not be so welcoming.

It took all his self-control to leave his sword at his desk as he moved across the work room in search of his guest. Usually Pitch would be standing by a window or the fireplace but this time he wasn't. This time he was sitting in the window seat until the light of the waning Moon with his knees pulled up and chin balanced on him, looking worn and defeated, as if he had just lost everything he ever held dear.

"Pitch?" North asked surprised by the appearance of the usually proud and arrogant Nightmare King. He almost did a double take when he witness tears fall along the shade's cheeks. "Kozmotis?"

"I've done something incredibly stupid, Nicholas," the shade whispered. He looked out over the landscape as if hoping to find something he lost. "I've hurt my child and sent him running into the arms of my enemy."

North took a deep breath, bewildered by Pitch's actions and the fact he had answered to his host's name rather than the one the Fearlings gave him. It took a moment before his words made sense. He touched the shade's shoulder, making the smaller man look up at him. The usually amber eyes now held more grey than was normal. "What do you mean? What happened to Jack? Where is he?"

"I don't know," Pitch answered, his voice pained and face like that of a grieving father. "He ran away…to _him_."

"Who?" North persisted.

Those grey-amber eyes flashed in annoyance. "Aster," he hissed in disgust. "The Pooka has made my boy his mate."

That was not the response North ever would have expected and it completely floored him. E. Aster Bunnymund taking Jack Frost as his mate? That was impossible. Bunny would never do that, not to a child, immortal or not and certainly not young Jack. This was wrong. Pitch had to be wrong. There had to be another explanation.


	28. Chapter 28

A Light Within Darkness 28

North pulled up a chair and sat across from the Nightmare King. The other man was again looking forlornly out the window as if maybe Jack would suddenly appear. It was so strange to see the once powerful King of Nightmares reduced to this. But North knew better than to let his guard down. Pitch was like a wild animal. Sure he may appear harmless but that meant nothing. The man could snap without warning.

"Are you certain Bunny has made such a move on young Jack?" he asked, his voice kind and without any hint of doubt or suspicion. "He could be very affectionate when he wants and often forgets about personal space…especial with Easter so close. And with mating season approaching soon after…" Oops, that was the wrong thing to say.

"That's my point!" Pitch snapped, waving his arms wildly. "This is Aster's revenge against me! He's taken my boy as his mate just to spite me. He'll use his magic to either make Jack carry or change his own gender so he can."

"He's not like that," North assured still keeping his voice soft and trying his best to be neutral.

Pitch's eyes narrowed in rage before he turned in his seat, folded his hands across his lap and leaned forward. He gave a sigh as he stared at his shoes. "You don't know Pookas, Nicholas. Yes, you may have seen Aster during his rut but he's an elemental like Jack. They balance each other. It's why they never got along until Jack proved himself on the field. But Jack sacrificing himself to save us…those are qualities Pookas look for in a mate."

North nodded. Bunny had said as much himself when they discussed potential mates centuries ago. "I can understand you're worry but Bunny is the last of his kind. He would not enter into a relationship lightly. Would he not court Jack? Doesn't that require him asking your permission to court Jack?"

Pitch gave a short nod, his shoulders relaxing silently as Kozmotis whispered that North was correct. It was tradition and E. Aster Bunnymund would never break tradition. But there were no other Pookas left. Bunny was alone – the last of his kind and that meant when mating season came all traditions went out the window with his need to procreate. Again the general whispered he was wrong and even North appeared sure there had to be a better explanation.

"Perhaps we should find the two and talk with them. I'm sure it's just some misunderstanding," North tried to appease him with a kind smile. "And if you are correct then we'll deal with it appropriately, dah?"

For a brief moment the shade glared at him before seemingly caving in on himself. "I lost my daughter, Nicholas, I don't want to lose my son. Not to Aster and certainly not to the Guardians. Lunar abandoned him and I raised him as my own. He has no right to take him from me now."

North wasn't sure what to say to that. He had gathered over the last year that it was MiM who had given Jack life after he died but why Manny would leave the child to wander the world alone or to become a companion to Pitch was still up for debate. Now North was more certain than ever that Pitch needed Jack just as much as Jack needed him. They were father and son but Pitch – despite his host having once been a father – was over protective of Jack and was not ready to let the child be free. He was also certain that it wouldn't matter if Jack was interested in Bunny or another being, Pitch would be just as riled up with them as he was the Pooka.

"Let's not make conclusion until we know all the facts," North insisted as he stood. He placed a comforting hand between Pitch's shoulder blades and led him to the Globe Room. "I'm sure things are not nearly as bad as you think."

Neither man noticed the tiny pixie hovering in the next window. She gave a surprised squeak, her tiny hands covering her mouth before flying south as fast as her wings could carry her. Her mistress needed to know Jack Frost had run away.

. . .

It was far warmer than Jack really liked but he said nothing as he lay on the Warren's lush grass as he stared up at the luminous floating lights above him. They were very pretty, like nothing he had ever seen before. They were mesmerizing and it was too easy for him to lull himself to sleep. He fought against the temptation. It was getting late and he really should be heading home. Pitch was probably worried sick. He shifted slightly, smiling when Bunny gave a tiny grunt from where he lay, his belly cushioning Jack's head as he painted a few eggs.

"Oi Frostbite," he grumbled as he shifted a bit to get comfortable again. "Stop moving about. You're worse than a wiggly worm."

Jack gave a giggle that was cut short by a yawn. Why he was so tired was beyond him, all he and Bunny had done since he arrived was talk, paint eggs, and lay around. To Jack that didn't seem to take a lot of energy but of course considering earlier in the day they had both been hard at work with the eggs and then goofing around having a snowball fight with some kids in Scotland before he flew home and had Pitch go all psycho on him and then flying all the way to Easter Island and fighting hard not to break down in Bunny's arms. Yeah, he had every reason in the world to be tired right now. Still he felt as if he was being rude by falling asleep laying on Bunny's belly. He really needed to get home and work things out with his father. Pitch was just being over protective. If they could just sit down and talk all this out he was sure he could make Pitch see that this was all a misunderstanding and that he and Bunny were just friends, right? At least he was sure they were just friends.

"Bunny?" he asked softly, angling his head so he could at least see the Pooka's chin.

"Uh huh?" Bunny answered as he focused on the egg in his hand. The tip of his tongue hung out the side of his mouth as he used a thin, fine tipped brush to paint details on the violet egg.

"We're friends, right?"

"Course, mate."

"Nothing else, right?"

Bunny glanced down from the egg. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Jack said quickly, embarrassed he had even brought up the subject. He moved to get up. "I should be heading home. Pitch is probably on the verge of having kittens."

The Easter spirit chuckled and ran a paw through Jack's hair. "I'd give you a life time worth of eggs to see that," he chuckled as he placed the egg he was working on down to join the others. "You're too tired, Jackie. What are you going to do, sleep on the wind?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Again Bunny chuckled but rather than letting the youth get up he gently pushed Jack back down. "Go to sleep, Snowflake. Pitch will simply have to get used to the fact that you're not always going to be home at bedtime."

"I'm not a child," Jack retorted as if he had to defend his reason for returning to the dark palace every night. "He just worries about me." Another yawn escaped him and he couldn't help but admit he was too tired to leave to Warren. Besides, the floating lights were so pretty and mesmerizing.

"Of course he does," Bunny agreed, his paw moving rhythmically through Jack's hair, easing the obvious tension the child held throughout his entire body. He smiled warmly at the child as he rolled onto his side and snuggled into his belly fur. Jack's face was peaceful as he dropped off into slumber, his small hands curling into the fur of his chest. "You're just a little kit, aren't you, Jackie?" He ran a finger down the boy's cheek. "Just a kit."

Leaning back against the ash tree he continued painting his specialty eggs. He wanted as many as possible this year to make up for last year's mishap. So far he was ahead of schedule thanks to Jack's help and the yetis and elves North had asked to help. He now had more than enough eggs to travel the world three maybe four times with eggs to spare. That was okay. He'd make sure every child had a full basket, including Jack. Especially Jack.

He had been surprised to learn that after Pitch and Jack left Santoff Claussen last year the boy have given away just about every Easter egg Pitch had given him to children all around the world to help bring back belief of the Easter Bunny to them. Pitch had been outraged but had done little more than frown and sigh in defeat. Of course Jack shared his remaining basket with his adopted father, teasing that they couldn't destroy Bunny or turn him into a little bunny again otherwise they'll be no more delicious chocolate which only gained another grumble and defeated sigh. Bunny nearly busted a gut laughing when Jack told him that. The kid sure had the old grump wrapped around his pinky. No one – with the exception of Seraphina, Kozmotis's daughter – had such a hold on the Nightmare King. What Jack had accomplished by finding Pitch's more protective and fatherly side, parts that were obviously Kozmotis Pitchiner shining through. And for that Bunny was thankful. Pitch was nowhere near being the monster he once was.

He set aside the egg he was working on and was about to grab another when he noticed something off with the floating lights. Most were brightly colored and simply floating about, just as luminous as the exotic orchids he had transplanted eons ago from his home would but there were three small white lights darting about. His eyes narrowed and he scented the air. Of course there was the scent of snow, it clung to every part of Jack but this was something different, something colder. He glanced at Jack just to make sure he was alright. The boy was sound asleep and while he was cold to the touch and sent a chill through Bunny it was different from the new magic he felt. It wasn't just snow or winter it was ice, deep and cold and able to freeze someone to their core.

His emerald eyes looked up from the sleeping frost child to the strange lights but they were gone. He blinked in surprise but decided to dismiss the mysterious lights. It wouldn't be the first time pixies had visited his home. There were many fairy mounds around Easter Island as well as on the main land. But the cold bothered him and if it weren't for Jack he would use his magic to return the Warren to its usual spring temperature. For now it was okay. There was no frost or anything to damage his plants so everything was good. He wrapped an arm around Jack's midsection and allowed himself to relax. Only a few more days to Easter and it was going to be the best one in history. Or so he hoped.


	29. Chapter 29

A Light Within Darkness 29

"Ah my pets, have you news of the Guardians?" the Snow Queen asked as she raised a hand for her ice pixies to land upon. She smiled sweetly as she listened to their soft chatter. Since Pitch's obvious failure she had posted more of her pixies into Guardian territory in the hopes of catching them off guard once more. She was rather disappointed in the Nightmare King's failure but not over surprised. The man was arrogant and had he kept with their original plan things would have worked out so much more smoothly but rather than attack each Guardian one by one and working from the inside out he had to be bold and straight forward. He attacked them by attacking their Believers. Yes it was effective and by absorbing the Sandman into the nightmare sand had come close to destroying them but he had failed to see that young Jack was also a Believer and by trying to take away that belief left him wide open for a different form of counter attack, an emotional one. The man was still partially human after all. No, if Pitch had attacked them psychically through their nightmares no one would have been expecting it, no one would have even realized he was there until it was too late. The nightmare sand would have worked like the dreamsand and kept his victim unconscious as long as he needed and when the Guardian began to lose faith in him/herself then they would also lose their power and soon their Believers. It was working the opposite of what Pitch had but it would have been far more effective. Of course Pitch loved playing for the crowd and just had to be the drama king. And he the perfect weapon in Jack, an innocent child that could have played the victim, could have helped twist that knife into each of their hearts because he was a victim, a victim to the Guardians neglect and arrogance. Oh yes, the guilt trip he could have put each of them through. But it would seem he had already done that during the battle with Pitch and even after but had it been planned, had he gone under cover rather than lash out as Pitch had him do than their victory would have been assured. Ah…such a waste of centuries worth of planning.

She sat back in her thrown and listened as her faithful spies gave her their latest report. The Sandman was making his usual rounds as was the Tooth Fairy who had finally finished reorganizing her baby tooth library. All rather boring and of no real concern. MiM was shining brightly and a few Moonbeams had been spotted playing tag in London. Such a strange fascination the little warriors had with Britain. Oh, even the spectral boy had been spotted, albeit far above the Earth and most like checking the defenses MiM had put into place some centuries ago after Pitch and the Fearlings had awoke on Earth. Allegedly it was to keep the rest of the Nightmare King's legions at bay. It was also what was believed to have weakened Pitch and taken him from having the powers of a God to that of a mere shade, just as vulnerable as the ancient spirits who had lost Believers as mankind evolved. Pitch was no more powerful than any other magical being no matter how much he liked to think differently.

She hummed in boredom until word of Jack running away met her ears. Sitting up straighten she brought the pixies closer to her face. "Ran away?" she repeated intrigued. "And what pray tell brought that on?"

The pixie retold what she heard from her perch outside Santoff Claussen and how Pitch had turned to North seeking help and the shade's fear that the child may have become the Easter spirit's mate. The Snow Queen's face twisted with disgust before smoothing once more into a beautiful yet icy mask. "That won't do, that simply won't do. The Winter Prince deserves far better that some spring peasant. Why the Pooka isn't even human but an animal! Oh no, oh no, this simply won't do at all." She paused as a small group of pixies recounted what they saw while spying on said Pooka at the Warren. "No! They lay together? Has the prince been marked? No? Ah, than he hasn't been tainted. He's still pure and must remain that way. Bring my chariot! We'll retrieve my child and bring him home where he belongs, away from shadows and Guardians alike."

Ice elves bowed to her will and rushed to doing her bidding as she sat back and held up an ice crystal. Inside was an image of Jack Frost, squirreled away in the accursed Pooka's Warren where they thought they could hide him. Soon her Winter Prince would once again be hers.

. . .

Pitch glared at the tiny blue light that sat in the center of Easter Island. His hands balled into fists and it took everything he had not to jump into the first available shadow and launch himself at the island and reclaim his child. Instead he waved an arm at the massive globe. "See? He's there!" he yelled, pointing at the light. "Right there and Easter God Damn Fucking Island! He's probably in the Warren as we speak doing ancients know what with the rabbit! It's not right I tell you! Jack's a child and Aster is…is…"

"Older than the planet?" North offered amused by Pitch's outburst. The shade glared at him. Raising his hands to show he meant no offense he tried to pacify Pitch once more. "Alright, I understand your concern. This must look bad from your point of view but I assure you Bunny would never do anything to harm the boy. He's come to care for Jack very much. If anything Jack is helping him paint eggs and prepare for holiday. Not as important as Christmas mind you but very important to Bunny and Jack seems to enjoy eggs. Not as much as my cookies though," he said proudly but when Pitch didn't so much as crack a smile he sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. "Alright, I'll send the borealis and summon them here then we can talk this out like grown men and…er…Pooka. If Bunny and Jack have decided to be…more than friends…then best to sit talk and talk reasonably before completely losing temper and make situation worse." He pressed a button on the Globe of Belief's control panel and then turned and inserted the dial for the borealis to direct it to Bunnymund rather than all the Guardians. With luck Bunny wouldn't be too busy and would hurry to the North Pole post haste with young Jack in tow. Then, smiling brightly at Pitch in hopes of easing the smaller man's tension, he ushered the shade into the sitting room. "Now, let's relax and wait for the boys to arrive. I'm sure it won't be long. While we wait we can discuss old times and share a drink. Eggnog?"

"Bourbon," Pitch said darkly, his whole body tense as he walked next to his former enemy. "And lots of it."

North chuckled and clapped him on the back. "See, we do have something in common."

It took only a few drinks to loosen Pitch's tongue and in less than an hour North knew more about both the Nightmare King and the general he inhabited. North allowed Pitch to do all the talking. He nodded when appropriate and spoke up when the need arose but mostly he sat back and drank deeply from his tumbler. Pitch seemed to need to talk, as if after all his years in exile, feared and unwanted had built up and without his Fearlings to rage at having another living being to speak with was a blessing. So North let him talk as much as he wanted to, rage when he needed to, and cry when the moment felt right. He didn't offer words of comfort because they were not what the shade wanted. He simply wanted someone to acknowledge that he was just as important as the Guardians.

"Jack's my light," Pitch breathed as he swirled his drink. He stared down at the dark liquid. "He brought me peace just as Nightlight did when he trapped me in that millennia long slumber, when he buried his dagger in my heart and condemned us to this planet. I would have happily slept forever if that silly Moonbeam had not woken the child. Have you noticed how much Jack looks like Nightlight? They could be brothers if it weren't for the fact Jack was once human." He sighed before emptying the tumbler and holding it out for more.

"Yes, I thought much the same when I first met Jack," North agreed remembering his initial shock when he first laid eyes on Jack. Had it not been for the boy's shabby clothing instead of armor he would have certainly mistaken the two.

"I thought Lunar was taunting me at first. I was there when Jack awoke under the ice, did you know that. I held him in my arms when he died too. But when he raised out of the water under the moonlight the ice particles covering his skin glowed so brightly that it was light staring at Nightlight but then he fell." He chuckled and a rare smile lit his face. "He was such a klutz! He had no control of the wind or his ability to fly. He would trip over his own two feet or his staff if he wasn't paying attention. I suppose it could be because the way he died. Drowning is a horrible way to go. Not nearly as bad as burning to death I suppose but mix in freezing water? He had no chance. Once he hit the water he gasped for breath and inhaled only water. His lungs were filled in seconds. Mix that with the cold and lack of oxygen and even if his sister was able to somehow save him he probably would have had severe brain damage. I'm guessing Lunar fixed what was necessary, everything but his memory. Sometimes I think that was a blessing, Jack would never have let his family be. It was hard enough with how protective he was toward his sister and her descendants when he had no clue who she was but imagine if he knew."

North gave a nod. While he could never imagine losing his memories he had met people who had lost their memories in an accident and fought to remember names of family and friends and growing frustrated and resentful when nothing came back, something even years or decades later.

"Ah, but he was always a good boy, so eager to please. If I was really such a bad man I could have used him and twisted him in my image. The Fearlings wanted that. They wanted me to turn him into my Fearling Prince but that would have taken away his Light. I couldn't do it. I told you he looks like Nightlight, right? The way his skin sparkles under the moonlight? He's _my_ Light."

North couldn't stop himself from smiling. He leaned forward and plucked the tumbler from Pitch's hands. "Okay, enough bourbon for Pitchy. Maybe I should take you to one of the guest rooms so you can sleep this off."

The shade shook his head and waved his arms. "I'm not drunk," he denied, knowing what the Guardian was getting at. "I'm waiting for Jack to get home…I mean here. Why isn't he and the rabbit here yet?"

That was a good question and North had no answer for him but he wasn't about to say that. Instead he hauled Pitch to his feet and pulled one arm over his shoulder as he walked the drunk shade toward the elevator. "They'll be here soon. Bunny may be sleeping. He only has a few days left to Easter and needs his rest. He may not have seen the lights yet."

Pitch shook his head. "But Jack would have. He loves the Auroras."

"Perhaps but he wouldn't know their meaning," North pointed out as he escorted Pitch to the same guest room as the one used a year ago. "Now you rest. When the boys arrive, I'll wake you."

Whether or not Pitch heard him he was unsure. The shade was out cold before his head touched the pillow. North smiled. If anyone ever said that he would be treating the Nightmare King as a guest he would never have believed them, especially since this would be the second time Pitch was given a room. Tooth would not be happy. Yet oddly enough North felt comfortable with Pitch in his home. A year ago not so much but since Pitch began properly visiting him and actually talking rather than being snarky and constantly sarcastic. This Pitch was still a lot like the old one but there was something different and North was beginning to like this new Pitch.

He was on his way back to the globe room when he was nearly run down by the very Pooka he and Pitch had been waiting for. He managed to catch the furry ball of energy by the scruff and stop him. "Bunny?" he asked, surprised when he felt a shiver run through his friend. "Are you alright? Is Jack with you?"

The Pooka took several deep breaths before calming himself enough to speak. The longer it took for Bunny to answer the more concerned North became. It got worse when Bunny finally managed to catch his breath and spoke. "The Snow Queen attacked the Warren. Her elves overran us. They took Jack."


	30. Chapter 30

A Light Within Darkness 30

The other Guardians rushed to Santoff Claussen when North sent out a full Borealis. They arrived much faster than Bunny had but considering the circumstances the Russian decided not to tease the frantic Pooka. He had managed to get Bunny to sit down and have a drink while he greeted the others. So far all North got out of his friend was the Snow Queen's minions had kidnapped Jack but other than that the Pooka said nothing else. He said nothing about the millions of Easter eggs he had painstakingly painted in preparation for his upcoming holiday. North was terrified that they had been destroyed like the previous year and that they were looking at another all-out war that could rival the one with Pitch, after all this time one of them had been kidnapped and this battle would most likely take place on a tundra that Bunny could not fight on due to the bone chilling cold. And then there was Pitch. If the Guardians were forced to battle the Snow Queen would the Nightmare King stand by their side or turn against them and team up with the crazed woman. If that were the case then the Guardians could very well lose.

The other option was to not tell Pitch and have Sandy put him into a comatose state until they rescued Jack. North was sure what to do. He never felt so unsure. It was as if he was a young man again fighting to rescue Katherine from Pitch when she was a little girl. He felt anxious and powerless and wanted so badly to charge the Antarctic as he would in the days of old but he knew he needed to think first, to plan out a form of attack. They needed to find Jack and bring him back safely. He knew the stories surrounding the Snow Queen and the vast number of children that had died while in her charge. He didn't want to see anything bad happen to Jack. The Frost child had grown on him and he thought fondly of the brave boy who fought so hard to protect the children. If anything happened to him North would never forgive himself. Sure he wasn't the child's father but he felt just as responsible for him as the other Guardians.

Pacing the Globe Room he explained what little Bunny had told him. "This isn't like fighting Pitch and his Nightmares," he explained, his hands clasped behind his back. "The snow Queen has an army of elves who can all think for themselves. And there's the very real possibility of the Ice King having been awoken from his slumber. This was not to happen for at least another century but if the Queen is making just bold move then we have to expect the worse. I haven't told Pitch yet, I'm not sure if we should."

"Where is he?" Tooth asked.

A question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

Bunny looked up from his drink, his eyes dark and troubled. "He's here," he said matter-of-factly. "We need to wake him up, Nick. He needs to know."

"He's drunk," North said with a sigh. "We had a few drinks. He had a little more than he should. I don't think waking him is a good idea."

Bunny stood and placed his glass on a side table. "I'll get him. He'll be wanting to yell at me anyway. Might as well get it over with."

"Bunny…" North began but the Pooka was already hopping away. He hurried to catch up as did Sandy and then Tooth who was cussing under her breath.

"Nicholas, you he shouldn't be here. Have you forgotten that Pitch nearly destroyed us only last year," the Tooth fairy said, trying to keep her voice hushed as to not gain too much attention from the working yetis and scurrying elves. "He's not one of us, no matter what MiM says."

Sandy nodded in agreement before pausing and looking thoughtful. He gazed about as if looking for strange shadows but none where anywhere near them. His brows furrowed and he became thoughtful before hurrying to catch up with his friends. Things had changed.

Bunny was already at the guest room. He knocked on the door before gently pushing it open and sticking his head inside. There on the double bed lay the man most children feared. Pitch lay on his side, his face oddly peaceful and hair tasseled with sleep. His usually ash gray skin had a slight tinge of healthy pink which had become more and more common in recent months. It was just enough coloring to make him look almost human again when he was calm and once Bunny told Pitch what had happened to Jack the shade was going to be anything but calm. Bunny would have to tread carefully.

He stepped inside unsure how to proceed. He felt like a kit entering his uncle's room to wake him for his father. "Kozmotis?" he called, refusing to call him Pitch in hopes of calling to the man he once was. "Hey…Kozmotis, wake up."

There was a murmured response but the words made little sense.

Bunny's ears pressed to his head, not sure what to do. If the man was drunk then it might be best to simply let him be but with Jack in danger he had no choice, he had to get Pitch up and about. So taking a deep encouraging breath he hopped forward. "Kozmotis?" he tried again, placing a paw on the shade's shoulder. Oh did this ever feel weird. For a moment he went back in time and before him lay Kozmotis in his civilian clothing, resting after a long year leading the Golden Army against the Dream Pirates and Fearlings. He rarely went straight home when on leave, his daughter lived primarily amongst the Pookas…with Bunny's family, so it wasn't unusual for Kozmotis to crash at their home for days or weeks at a time. He was pretty much a part of their family. But that was a very, very long time ago.

"Hmm?" Pitch murmured in his sleep. Gold eyes ringed with grey slowly blinked open and stared up at the Pooka uncomprehendingly. "Aster?" he asked in a drunken slur. "It's past your bed time, boy, go to bed."

Bunny blinked and fought back a chuckle. "No, it's time for you to wake up. It's about Jack."

"Jack's asleep, you should do the same," Pitch grumbled and rolled over so his face was buried it the pillow.

Bunny face palmed and behind him he could hear North's deep chuckle. He glared at his friends. "Oi, mate, if you don't get your pasty arse off that bed I'll open a tunnel and dump your drunken shadow infested carcass into the nearest ocean, preferably the Arctic Ocean and let the shock wake you up."

Pitch gave another grumble before moving his face to speak. "Boy, don't make me take you over my knee and tan your rear. Your Papa won't be happy with me but I won't take anymore sass."

North gave a roar of laughter and Bunny bristled in agitation. "Pitch! Wake up!" he finally yelled unable to take any more. "Jack's in danger. He needs you."

This time the shade jumped, not fully awake but far more in control than moments earlier. Bleary dark eyes blinked up at him as he forced himself to sit up on the edge of the bed. "What are you going on about? Where's Jack? What have you done to my boy? If you hurt him, I'll skin you alive and wear your pelt like a fur coat and…"

"The Snow Queen took him," Bunny interrupted wanting Pitch to focus on the situation at hand. They could focus on his and Jack nonexistent relationship another time.

"Snow Queen?" Pitch asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "She wouldn't dare touch my son. She knows I'll destroy her. I'll kill her."

"Yeah well she did and her elves froze my Warren. Jack and I just managed to save my googies before they grabbed him. Pitch, Jack was terrified. I don't know what happened between you and that woman but I saw Jack's eyes as they dragged her on her sleigh and I've never seen anyone so frightened."

The shade frowned and ran his long fingers through his hair. "I need coffee," he grumbled before stumbling to his feet. He grabbed the dresser for support. "And can someone please make the floor stop moving? Screw it. Nicholas, get those beast of yours to ready your sleigh. We need to leave like yesterday. Aster, you're grounded. You can't play with Jack for the rest of the week."

The Pooka blinked and threw up his arms in defeat as the other Guardians burst into laughter once more. He no longer knew if he was talking to Pitch or Kozmotis but whatever the case he was no more than a kit in the man's eyes. He gave a sigh. "Yes, Uncle Kozmotis. Now would you get your fanny moving before you're…oh...never mind." His nose twitched at the stench of vomit and decided to make a hasty retreat and let North care for the shade.


	31. Chapter 31

A Light Within Darkness 31

Struggling was no use; the ice elves were far taller than Jack and while not massive or overly muscular but they were still very strong and knew how to counter his power. Presently they had him hog tied and slung over one of the soldiers shoulders like a sack of potatoes. His arms were bond behind his back and ankles tied, and no matter how much he struggled or tried to summon his power there was simply no escaping. And when he started cussing at them a one of the soldiers gagged him. Another held his staff aloft as if it were just a useless stick. For Jack this was rather degrading after being called the Winter Prince for so long. But with no way of escaping all he could do was lay limply over the soldier's shoulder while he contemplated an avenue of escape.

He wasn't surprised when he was brought to the throne room of the Ice Palace. He wasn't overly thrilled when he was deposited on the polished ice floor in front of the risen dais that housed not one but two finely carved thrones. Jack glared up at the woman sitting upon one looking elegant and regal in her long white gown and furs. Her impossibly pale skin glittered under the crystalline chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Her snowy white hair hung in ringlets around her slim shoulders with a high bun on top her head. Regardless of her beauty Jack was not impressed, this wasn't the first time she had him kidnapped.

"Oh my sweet Winter Prince, don't look so sad," she cooed as if disciplining a wayward child. When Jack didn't answer she gave a tiny sigh. "You should know by now this is your home. You should never have ran away with that shadow, and then to hang out with that spring spirit? A Guardian no less? Oh my child, that would never do. Have you forgotten the Guardians are our enemies? They are the ones forcing us to hide here when we could be taking control of the world. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The moment the gag was removed Jack spit on the floor in disgust and was immediately slapped across the back of the head for it. He gave the soldier a dirty look before glaring back at the queen. "When Pitch finds me he's going to gut you this time. He's not going to leave anything standing this time, especially you and your pathetic elves." He grunted as he was slapped again.

"Angus, that's enough," the Snow Queen said calmly with a wave of her hand. "Please, he's family, untie him. There's no need to treat him like the enemy."

Jack stood the moment his legs were free and rubbed his wrists but he didn't look any happier. "We're not family. I had a family…I _have_ a family."

She smiled sweetly. "Pitch isn't your family, Jack, I am." She stood and stepped down from the dais. Her perfectly manicured fingers reached out to cup Jack's cheek. The youth tried to step back only to have Angus grabbed his shoulders and hold him still. The Queen smiled sweetly at Jack as she touched his cheek, her fingers trailing a path to his chin. Her thumb ran over his lower lip. "I'm the only family you've ever had or needed. I'm all you'll ever need."

He looked away knowing better than to meet her gaze. That was how she got him the last time. Her eyes held enough magic to control one's mind and Jack was not about to experience that again. His hands fisted as he fought not to tremble. "You're not my family. I might be an ice elf but I'm nothing like you. I was human once. I had a family. I had a sister."

"Oh my sweet naïve Jack, those are lies. Pitch-"

He slapped her hand away. "They're not lies! I know my past. I have my memories back and you are not my mother! You have no relation to me and I will not be made into your toy!" He gasped when she sharp nails dug into his cheeks and despite himself he looked at her.

There was anger in her stormy grey eyes as she forced him to look at her and her smile had turned into a contemplating frown line. "You're right, Jack. I'm not your mother and it would seem no matter how much I dote on you, you won't give me the love and respect I deserve. I can't completely blame you, you're adopted father is to blame for your horrid attitude so I won't punish you for his misdeeds. In fact I'm going to reward you for your bravery. It's time I stopped treating you like a little boy. You may physically look like a teen but I know that deep inside you're more of a man. It's time I start treating you as such, don't you agree?"

Jack nodded dumbly, her magic already whirling around his mind.

"I'm lonely, Jack. My king has slumbered for centuries. I need a new Ice King." Her lips brushed against his as her hands moved from his face to his upper arms. "I can make you my king. We can have so much more fun together this time."

His mind was suddenly very sluggish and he couldn't quite comprehend the meaning behind her words. He knew he was in trouble and needed to fight but no matter how much his subconscious screamed for him to fight her magic, to somehow summon his own and run for his life he couldn't. All he could do was stand there and once again endured the crazed woman's affections as he prayed that Pitch or the Guardians found him because this time the Snow Queen wasn't only going to try to feed on his power but play a game far more grown up than he was ready for.

**Sorry gang, just got home from the city a few hours ago and I'm exhausted. Every time I try to type someone is yelling for me so hopefully I can get more done tomorrow. In the meantime let's all think of the nasty thing the Snow Queen may try with Jack and whether or not they'll come to pass or if Pitch will sober up quick enough for him and the Guardians to save our favorite snow spirit.**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors...eyes are very droopy right now.**


	32. Chapter 32

A Light Within Darkness 32

Having a hangover and riding a sleigh at high speed through ice tunnels with an a crazed Russian at the reigns, an excitable Sandman with his arms raised as if at some twisted concert, an anxious Tooth fairy glaring draggers at him even as they went through the loop-to-loops, and a Pooka who looked as if he might throw up just as much as him didn't make Pitch feel any better. He pressed his lips tightly together to keep from throwing up and would have laughed when he noticed Bunny was in the same predicament even if their reasons were different; Pitch due to a hangover he had yet to sleep off and Bunny due to his fear of heights…or was that North's driving skills? At moments like this it was hard to properly read Bunny's fear.

Regardless of his urge to vomit the Nightmare King swallowed it down with a cringe. He was never so happy then when the sleigh burst free of the tunnel. The rush of cold winter air cleared his mind a little more and he gulped large lung fulls of it. The refreshing scent reminded him of Jack's playfulness, the way he would teasingly pelt him with snowballs or rush into his arms after a particularly awful nightmare and call him daddy. The drunkenness cleared a little more at the thought of his boy in his arms, innocent and bright. Now he was trapped by the Snow Queen and lord only knew what she would do to him. The woman was a succubus and very much like a psychic vampire, she could drain Jack of his power. She could drain him and kill him – really kill him – or worse. That Pitch knew first hand. For a short time he had relations with the woman while she trained Jack. There was no love between them just two lonely beings needing affection. But when Jack's power grew to match, even surpass hers the Queen interest in Jack had changed, especially when he began standing up to her and proved he was no mere child. Now that he thought about her, seeing his memories with fresh eyes, he knew the Snow Queen no longer saw his boy as a child, not after their last encounter. He remembered how Jack had come back changed. He seemed more distant and easy to upset. What if she had tried to make him her new lover? What if..?

He leaned over the side of the sleigh and threw up what little contents remained in her roiling stomach. Oh, that was not a thought he wanted rolling around in his mind when it was still not completely there. The idea of the Snow Queen and his little boy as lovers was far worse than the idea Bunny with Jack. At least with Bunny, Jack would be safe and protected, and truly loved. Any fears he would have had of Bunny taking Jack from him were now crushed beneath the really true horror of what the Snow Queen would do to the child. He glanced to the Pooka who had his eyes closed and paws clenched tightly on the rail.

"Aster," Pitch began, waiting until the Pooka opened his eyes and looked at him before continuing. "I'm sorry for thinking you would harm my son."

For a moment Bunny looked confused as he met Pitch's gaze then his eyes softened. "Aren't you a little over paranoid to be the King of Nightmares?" he asked with a smirked.

The shade couldn't help but return the smirk. "You try guarding a prison full of Fearlings for millennia and have them pose as your child to trick you into releasing them and possessing you. Paranoia becomes part of the job description."

"Yeah, I know," the Pooka murmured seeming sinking into himself as he looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your doing…nor your father's," Pitch assured, sitting back. He ran a hand through his limp hair that was hanging to just above his shoulders. He felt disheveled and out of sorts and not at all like himself.

Bunny glanced at himself before firmly looking away again. "That's not what I meant," he muttered to himself.

Pitch didn't hear him but Sandy did and he gave his friend a questioning look before glancing to Pitch and wondering exactly what had exchanged between the two. He knew the two had a long history, almost as long as Sandy's history with Pitch but there was something far more emotional here, something from very long ago. But neither seemed interested in explaining any of it to him so he shrugged and turned forward as North threw a magic globe in front of the reindeer. A portal opened with a clap of thunder and whirl of color. A moment later they plunged into the vortex. They reappeared a few seconds later in another icy landscape on the opposite side of the planet. Sandy stood ready to create a bi-plane when Pitch's hand descended on his shoulder.

"Nicholas," the shade said as he stood. "She'll be expecting us. If her warriors spot the sleigh I'm not sure what she'll do to Jack. I suggest we land near the shore. I can use the shadows to transport us closer."

"What about the reindeer?" Tooth demanded, her violet eyes narrowed as she glared at the shade, still not trusting him.

North placed a large hand over hers as she sat on the ledge of the sleigh. "They can handle the cold. Their magic can withstand any weather," he assured her with a peck to the cheek. "Relax," he whispered in her ear as he squeezed her hand. "He is Guardian, whether he understands it or not." He have Pitch a nod before carefully guiding the reindeer to an icy rock cropping near the shores.

"You still the faster thing on four legs?" Pitch asked Bunny as he sat back down.

Bunny raised a questioning brow. "Of course," he answered.

Pitch nodded as if satisfied. "When I give the signal I want you to run as fast as you can and find Jack. No matter what happens I want you to get him out of here. Take him to the hottest place possible and keep him there. North will use his globe to find the two of you even if you hide him deep underground. Sandy, I want you to put Jack in the deepest sleep possible. It'll save him from suffering through the heat. Do you both understand?"

Sandy shook his head, utterly confused by the plan. A question mark appeared over his head. Even Bunny seemed lost until understanding hit him. Why else would Pitch ask him of all people to grab Jack and take him to some place that would weaken Jack to the point of putting him in a coma that he may never awaken from? Unless… "You're not expecting to survive," he breathed in disbelief. When Pitch did answer he knew it was true. This might very well be Pitch's last battle.

* * *

**Sorry, another short chapter but got involved in Les Mes. while trying to type and well...Hugh Jackson what else can I say?**


	33. Chapter 33

A Light Within Darkness 33

**Warning mature content ahead. Non-con situations.**

Jack felt trapped in his own body as the queen's hand maiden's washed him and groomed him. This was worse than the centuries he had trained under the crazed queen. Back then he would wash himself or on occasion have Pitch scrubbing his hair teasing that he missed a spot but now these women were washing him in places he'd rather they not touch but there was nothing he could do, he was like a doll to them. They could move him any which way they wanted without any resistance and Jack wanted nothing more than to resist and fight them off, instead all he could do was stand there as they scrubbed him. They weren't only cleaning him though. They took strains of hair and nail clippings and even blood samples. Then they bathed him in scented oils as the Snow Queen watched with a pleased smile.

"Don't look so glum, my prince. Every little boy wants to grow into a man. This is the most…pleasant way to go about such business," she cooed, her smile becoming bemused by the obvious anger on Jack's face, the only part of him still able to show emotion. She sashayed up to him with a white fur cloak slung over one arm much like her own. She slung it over his slim shoulders to cover his nakedness then ran a hand down his chest, over his belly and along his limp shaft. A small frown creased her blue tinted lips when there was no reaction to her touch. "You are very stubborn, Jack, but I know many ways to arouse a man. A hormonal boy your age shouldn't be too hard." She looked up to her soldiers. "Angus, take him to my chambers and make him comfortable."

The soldier ceased Jack's arm but he gave the royal a distrusting glare. "My Queen, you have what you require why keep the boy?" he asked which made Jack wonder yet again why the hand maidens had taken samples of his blood and hair.

She simply turned away. "I like to play with my toys, Angus, and Jack is no exception. Besides, I gave him his power it's only right he gives it back, wouldn't you agree?"

"No," the soldier grumbled under his breath but he did as he was ordered. Hauling Jack by the arm he practically dragged the boy to the queen's chambers just on the other side of grand bathing pools. He didn't say a word to Jack, refused to become attached. He knew what was coming; the queen and her alchemists had been plotting it for decades, since the last time Jack was in there stay only this time they had planned in advance in case Pitch Black managed to somehow steal him away again. This time there would be no escaping. The Snow Queen would make the boy hers in every sense of the word this time or drain him dry. Whatever the case, it was none of Angus's concern.

He shoved the child onto the huge oval bed and bound his wrists to the headboard cast in ice and made part of the gleaming wall. He avoided the frost child's gaze at all cost as he adjusted the boy's robe to make him more appealing to Snow Queen.

"Let me go," a small voice pleaded.

Angus closed his eyes and stood, fighting hard to ignore the boy.

"Please, you know this isn't right," Jack tried again, unable to move but finally able to regain his voice. "Help me."

"You'll enjoy it," Angus assured as he stepped away. "We all have at one time or another. Just relax and let her do as she wishes."

"Sage advice, Angus," the Snow Queen said sweetly as she entered the chamber. She didn't immediately go to Jack, although her grey gaze moved over what flesh the cloak revealed. She licked her lower lip before turning her attention fully to her soldier. "It's been how long since you and I last made love? Years now?" She ran a finger over his lower lip before standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his. "Perhaps if you stay and help me I can make it up to you." She pressed her lips to his ear. "I don't think he likes me enough to get him hard. Maybe you should try. Wouldn't that be nice? A tender thing like him should be easy to mold with the right simulation." She breathed her magic once more against his lips, twisting his mind to her will as she had so many before him.

Angus glanced from her to the youth tied to the bed. It had been a long time since he last bedded one so young but never one with such hidden power. It would be a rare treat to break in their newest member. He felt himself harden at the very thought but he hesitated for the briefest of moments. "I thought you wanted to take him first?"

"As long as he's hard and inside me, I don't care about the details or the how," she purred before dropping her robe to reveal her nudity. She moved gracefully toward the bed and climbed on top until she was kneeling between Jack's legs. "Of course it wouldn't hurt to at least try coxing an erection out of you."

Jack cried out in shock when her mouth descended on his dick and a cold unlike any he felt before surrounded a part of him he never expected nor wanted it too.

. . .

Pitch moved the Guardians through shadow as closed as he could to the palace without guards noticing them. They gathered around jagged rocks and watched the routine of the ice elves for several minutes, debated on their best route from there. Pitch was sure he could get the Guardians inside with little trouble, there was sure to be enough shadows inside, the Snow Queen had yet to find a way to keep every shadow at bay in order to keep him out.

Moving everyone a safe distance away he formed a blue print of the palace, or at least what he remembered of the previous palace which had been nearly identical to this new one. "Alright, there's one of three places she'll keep Jack. Here, where his room once was, or here, the throne room. If she managed to warp his mind and make him believe he is her Winter Prince than he'll be with her there. Or, and this one I pray to whatever ancient might listen to me, here. This is the queen's personal chambers." He pointed out each location. "A few decades ago she had kidnapped him and tried draining him of his powers. I'm not sure exactly what she did to him but he's never fully recovered. She wants his power but she also wants her king and will make anyone who matches her in power him."

"But there's already an Ice King," North pointed out.

Pitch gave a nod. "Yes but he's been slumbering since you're last battle. Without him to mandate her power she runs rogue. If she can make Jack hers then she'll kill the present Ice King and replace him with my son. Jack will be completely under her control and together they can cause the next Ice Age."

"Can she really do that?" Toothiana asked in disbelief.

"That and more. There's a reason children don't survive under her care and it's not just the cold. Those who do manage to grow up here become her toys and then her soldiers…at least those of fey blood, but those are few and far apart."

Everyone fell silent as the meaning behind the shade's words clicked in. All those children who had been kidnapped over the thousands of years, most were assumed to be human but the idea that faery children were taken or those of immortal blood was even more disturbing. Although the human children who eventually died under such conditions was saddening the others who could not die were now grown up and still trapped in their icy prison and may very well still be being abused by the evil queen.

Bunny's ears perked up at the faint sound of shuffling feet. "Time to move, mate, company on the way."

Sandy glanced over his shoulder in the direction Bunny's ears were pointed. He confirmed the Pooka's deduction and urged Pitch to either move their location or they all attack at once. Pitch shook his head and wrapped them in shadow, moving them to the opposite side of the palace perimeter. There the ice elves were far away, searching their earlier hiding spot.

Pitch moved up until he was flat against a new ice ridge and watched as the elves moved along the opposite the perimeter. Both Bunny and North moved up to either side of him.

"What's the plan?" North asked, his swords in both hands, itching for a fight.

"I'm going to set off every alarm I can and draw the soldiers out. I'll transport the lot of you inside to deal with any that are guarding Jack. Bunny, you remember what I told you and Sandy earlier?" He glanced to the Pooka but was taken back when Bunny shook his head.

"Change of plan, mate," Bunny said sternly. "I'll grab Jack and we'll meet up in the Australian badlands. It's hot enough to keep the ice elves back. From there we'll figure out what to do about the Queen. No one's being left behind."

"No one," North reintegrated, handing Pitch a snow globe. "If you can't get to shadows use it and go to badlands. We'll find you, dah."

Pitch's eyes narrowed but seeing that neither was willing to budge, he finally nodded. "Fine, but if I don't show up within an hour I won't be." His gaze hardened as he met North's. "If that's the case I want you to swear you'll protect my boy as if he were your own child, do you understand me?"

"Yes," North assured.

"Make the unbreakable oath," Pitch insisted, slashing the palm of his hand open with a long dagger that had formed out of nightmare sand. "Swear you would protect him with you very life."

North hesitated for only a moment before pulling a dagger from his boot and slicing open his own palm and taking Pitch's hand in his. "I swear I will take Jack as my own child. I will guard him with my life and love him as only a father can." Magic whirled between the two, binding their oath and making it unbreakable.

There were tears in Pitch's eyes but he quickly blinked them away and turned back toward the ice elves that were now moving about in confusion and searching once again for intruders. He readied himself to distract them as he summoned the shadows to whirl around the Guardians. He almost lost control when Sandy floated up next to him and signed that he would be helping distract the elves. Pitch was about to object but gave up knowing that when the little man had his mind set on something. So he gave a nod before sending the other Guardians inside the palace. Then, glancing toward the Sandman to make sure he was ready, he summoned his scythe, leapt over the ridge and gave a blood curdling war cry. It was time to let out a little pent up energy.

* * *

**Heads up, next chapter will have more mature content...non-con but not overly detailed, I'll leave that to a side story if there's enough people interested in reading it.**


	34. Chapter 34

A Light Within Darkness 34

Klaxons wailed throughout the palace as one by one the ice elves noticed not only Pitch and Sandy battling outside but the Guardians who had infiltrated their home. Soldiers ran in every which direction for no two Guardians were in the same place. The wail also caused the Snow Queen's magic to falter and Jack did not waste a moment as her hold over him waned.

Angus was knelt behind him, his narrow hands on Jack's slim hips as he guided him toward the queen's entrance. He froze at the sound of the alarm and almost instantly went into soldier mode, his grip on Jack tightening as if to pull him away from the queen and throw him in a dungeon should the need arise. Jack didn't give him the opportunity to go any further. Without so much as a second thought he rammed the man in the throat with his elbow, knocking the soldier off him as he rolled in the opposite direction. A ice dagger formed in his hand and before the soldier could react Jack was on the man, ripping out his throat as Pitch had taught him to so long ago in self-defense. Once Angus was down he turned on the queen, ready to finally end her life but she was already gone.

Panting, he used his magic to break the ice chains from the collar. It was a little harder than he thought it would be but after figuring out the spell the chains crumbled from ice to snow and settled on the bed. The he grabbed the fur robe the queen had draped him in and hurried back to the bathing chamber where he hoped his clothing still was. After he was properly dressed and armed with his staff he would hunt down the Snow Queen and end this once and for all. Besides, she couldn't have gotten far, not without her chariot and he had more than enough patience to dedicate his life in pursuing her and avenging himself.

The soldiers he encountered on his way to the bathing chamber must have felt his rage and instantly backed away with bowed heads and mumbled apologies, still treating him as if he were the royal heir. He ignored them as he always did and any who tried to get in his way were cut down without so much as a thought. Right now he felt no compassion for them. As far as he was concerned each one of them had a part in his kidnapping and not one of them stood up to their queen when she and her lackey were about to rape him, something he was sure each one of them knew she would try to do to him in advance.

He stormed into the bathing chamber, startling the hand maidens who were tidying up. "My clothes. Now," he demanded and without incident one of the young women handed him the leather pants, tunic and hooded vest Bunny had made for him the previous year with a bowed head. "Now everyone out."

The women hustled out of the chamber without even a backward glance. Once he was alone Jack let out a relieved breath and then iced the door, hoping for a few moments of peace while he dressed. It was obvious Pitch had come to his rescue but was still battling the soldiers out front. It would be a while before they found each other. Absently he wondered if Bunny or any of the other Guardians were out there too. He had heard some babble about them but had not truly caught what anyone was saying in their mad rush to defend the palace. It didn't matter, once he was outside the building he was bringing it down once and for all. Maybe he'd open a hole big enough in the ice to swallow the place whole. He never ever wanted to see it or the insane Snow Queen again.

Once dressed, he stormed out of the room, only to be knocked off his feet by a blur of grey. The animal spirit caught his upper arms before he hit the ground and righted him. "Jack!" Bunny cried in happy surprise. His emerald eyes roamed over Jack as if to make sure he was alright. Then his nose wrinkled at the smell of scented oil that covered the boy from head to toe. His whiskers twitched as he brought his snout closer, sniffing Jack's face then chest and would have gone lower if Jack didn't catch his muzzle and lift his head.

"Ah…let's not go there, okay?" Jack said before hugging the taller being. "I knew you'd come. Where are the others?"

"Fighting off the soldiers. Are you alright?" Bunny asked, tucking the youth under his jaw and giving him a good chinning.

Jack gave a laugh and nodded. He'd come to like being chinned and covered in Bunny's scent. It made him feel protected and loved in a way Pitch simply couldn't give him. It was something almost primal. "Fine, just need to settle an old score," he assured. He gave a surprise start when he saw his staff strapped to his friend's back. "My staff! How'd you get it?"

Bunny chuckled as he pulled it from his bandolier and twirled it into Jack's hands. "Some bloke was trying to use it but obviously doesn't have your touch. Come on, the others are waiting and I have this nagging feeling your old man might try something stupid."

. . .

Pitch slashed at the soldiers with his scythe wanting more than anything to cut down the crazed queen who dared take his son. He ripped and hacked through the ice beings with not a care in the world for any of them. There was only one ice being that would ever matter to him and if any of these miscretians had so much as looked at his boy with ill intent then they would suffer greatly. But the more soldiers he cut down the more there were to kill. They swarmed out of the palace, formed out of the ice and snow and numbered the thousands in only a matter of moments. If it weren't for Sandy watching his back he would have been cut down on more than one occasion. He had a plan, a risky one at that but a plan nonetheless that would guarantee he got to the being he wanted to destroy most.

He glanced at Sandy, hoping the little man was still able to pick up another's thoughts as he had been able to millennia ago. Almost immediately the Sandman was shaking his head but as a soldier went to slash at the golden man with his ice sword Pitch sent a wave of nightmare sand at Sandy and knocked him out of the way just as another soldier managed to knock the scythe of out Pitch's hands. When Pitch turned his attention back to the ice elves he found more than a hundred surrounding him with all manner of weapons pointed at his chest and head.

He raised his hands in defeat. "I surrender," he proclaimed, smirking at their disbelief and the number of bodies littering the ground at his feet. Oh yes, he had planned from the very beginning to surrender but not before taking out as many of the blasted elves as possible. Now the survivors would fear him all the more and that fear would feed his magic even if he looked to be defeated.

He didn't fight as his arms were bound behind him or even a collar supposedly designed to drain his power was attached around his neck. They surrounded him as he was marched into the palace. He caught a glimpse of Sandy from the corner of his eye. The Sandman seemed perplexed by the whole affair but kept his distance and stayed hidden in the ice cropping Pitch had thrown him into even as a scout of elves searched for him. Pitch only winked at him before he was led inside.

. . .

The Snow Queen was shaken by what transpired in her chamber. For a time she had Jack right where she wanted him, hard and wanting – if not for her then for the man who had finally brought him to hardness – and ready to fill her the next the klaxons were wailing and chaos ensued and Jack was no longer under her control. But what had frightened her most was his viciousness when he lashed out. Angus hadn't stood a chance. The boy had formed a weapon and pounced on the older sprite and killed him without a care. She had seen Jack fight before but nothing like this and certainly never covered in another's blood. The boy had become wild and near animalistic since leaving the court with Pitch decades earlier. Could this be the fault of the Pooka or Pitch Black? Whatever the cause Jack now frightened her and such beasts could not be permitted to live in her kingdom. No, if Jack could not act the royal he was than it was time to destroy him, after all she now had everything she needed from him if not a good lay. Oh well, such was life. At least she'd have the honor of knowing no one else had the opportunity to taint the child and in the end that was all that mattered. She'd tasted his body and it was still as pure as freshly fallen snow.

"Your Highness," one of her guards called as he raced to her.

She paused in her stride, fearing that Jack was close behind and ready to end her life as he had Angus's but was far more relieved when she heard the news.

"We've captured the Nightmare King," the guard said excitedly.

She smiled brightly at him and ran a hand down his cheek as if petting a beloved pet. "Excellent Marcus, where is he?"

"Your throne room."

"And the Guardians?"

"Scattered, ma'am. It shouldn't take us long to finish them and recapture the Prince."

Her smile broadened. "Oh don't fear that. My prince will come to me the moment he learns I have his father. In fact, I want the Nightmare King brought to the main court yard. I'll make a spectacle out him and if my prince and the Guardians don't surrender I'll kill him."

The young guard, no more than a few years older than Jack, grew excited by the mad gleam in his Queen's stormy eyes. "Yes, ma'am," he said, bowing to his queen before saluting and turning to hurry to the soldiers holding Pitch Black.

"Oh, and Marcus?" the Queen called making him pause. "Make sure the alchemists and my samples have been safely moved to the other side of the island. I do not want my experiment destroyed should the Guardians cause too much trouble."

He bowed again and hurried off while the Snow Queen adjusted her robes. She smiled darkly as she pulled a small vial of Jack's blood out of one pocket and examined it. It was one of six vials taken while her maidens groomed the boy. Six vials taken to assure her experiment did not fail, but this one, the last to be taken she kept on her person. If all else failed she would at least have this small part of him to call hers.


	35. Chapter 35

A Light Within Darkness 35

Jack grabbed Bunny's arm and yanked him into an alcove moments before they entered to echoing halls. The Pooka was taken by surprise, his superb hearing having difficulty detecting exactly which direction the soldiers were coming from in the polished halls made of ice. Everything echoed and what seemed to coming from ahead of them would come from behind or the other way around but Jack who had spent many years training amongst the ice elves knew their tricks and was able to once again keep him and Bunny from being detected. They hid in the alcove, Jack raising a sheet of ice between them and the hall. Both held their breaths as the soldiers ran past. Jack was just starting to relax and think they would get out of the palace unscathed when the soldiers paused a few feet down the hall from them as a yell was let loose from the other side.

"We've captured the Nightmare King!" a soldier shouted. There was a hoot from the others and the pounding of feet as they raced back toward the throne room.

Bunny glanced toward Jack. The frost child was panting, his face suddenly flushed and eyes wild as he took in the soldier's words. "Jack, he'll be okay," the Pooka assured, his paw going to the boy's shoulder. "Breathe, mate, breathe. Knowing the old bloke he probably let himself get caught on propose to get to you. The moment he knows you're free he'll kick butt. Trust me; I've known him much longer than you. He's a tricky bugger."

The boy gave the tiniest of nods but didn't look convinced. "I need to find him," he mumbled as he retracted the ice and stepped into the hall.

This time it was Bunny who grabbed his arm and pulled him to a standstill. "Jackie, wait," he said sternly and when the child refused to listen he pulled him into his arms and hugged him for a second or two and gave him a quick chin. It worked. Jack calmed almost immediately, his hand absently running through Bunny's chest fur. "It's a trap, Jack. Think about it. Why would they announce his capture like that if they didn't want you to come running for him?"

"But…" Jack objected, going to pull away only to be held a little tighter.

"Let's regroup with North and Tooth then we can put together a plan and get Pitch. Sandy's probably already working on something. We're not going to abandon him, Jack. I promise you."

Doubt filled Jack's youthful face but he gave a sharp nod. He pulled away from Bunny and focused his magic, sending it through the ice and snow until he picked up North's familiar magical signature. Then, with the Easter spirit in tow, began running in that direction.

Bunny ran next to him and after a few hundred feet darted between Jack's legs and lifted the boy onto his back. "Hold tight," he instructed. When Jack's arms wrapped around his neck Bunny picked up his pace and raced through the palace in the direction Jack indicated. It wasn't long before they came across North and Tooth who had taken down a large number of elves and seemed perplexed by Sandy who was trying to sign his plan and was getting frustrated by North's constant questions. The little golden man slapped his forehead and started all over again.

"Wait, she's taking him to the main courtyard?" Jack asked, instantly understanding what Sandy was saying. "But that doesn't make sense. It's only used for training or…execution." He quickly became short of breath and turned to Bunny with large eyes. "Why…why would she kill him? This is my fault! I should have just given in. I shouldn't have…" His voice trailed off and he placed a hand to his head. "I need to surrender before she hurts him. He wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me."

"Jack," North tried to comfort him but Jack had pulled away from everyone and looked ready to cave in on himself. He clung to his staff looking far too young and defenseless before wiping at his eyes and frowning. Then, his face set with determination, he left the Guardians in a fast run toward the courtyard. North moved to intercept him but the boy was much faster and was already gone. "JACK!"

The others didn't wait for any orders they raced after the youth. It would appear all the ice soldiers were now outside and while Jack didn't seem to care Bunny found it very suspicious. He hurried to the boy's side just as Jack threw open the large double doors and stormed into the courtyard. Before the child could announce his presence, Bunny tackled him, covered his mouth and hopped up to the second floor balcony and out of sight. Thankfully Sandy managed to swoop North up to the balcony as well before the soldiers noticed them. All five of them crouched on there as the Snow Queen and her armada paraded into the courtyard. Pitch was in chains and just about every weapon was aimed at him.

Bunny kept Jack close to him, keeping him tucked against his side and whispered for him to hush. Yet even as he promised Jack everything would be okay Bunny knew it wasn't. He could feel it. They had gotten to the courtyard far too easily. The fact that there was no guards, no soldiers to hamper them told that whatever the Snow Queen had planned for Pitch she wanted Jack to bear witness. It gave Bunny a sinking feeling and he shared a glance with his fellow Guardians knowing they all must have felt the same thing. Tooth was touching North's arm as she peered over the rail. North had the most stony expression on his face that Bunny had seen since their early days as Guardians. Sandy was hovering on Jack's other side, ready to knock the child out should the need arise. Jack was trembling.

Down below the Snow Queen took her place on a high through on top a dais, her robes flaring out and barely covering her nudity. Pitch was shoved forward. The soldiers tried forcing him to his knees but the shade was far too proud and would kneel before no one, not even when they tried to knock him down by the knees. Instead he kicked them away with a snarl as if they were no more than irritable Nightmares wanting to be fed. His eyes narrowed when they finally met the Snow Queen's.

"Are we done playing games, Elsa?" he asked in bored voice. "How many times do I have to come here to retrieve my son and destroy your kingdom before you understand, you'll never make Jack Frost yours?"

She gave a musical laugh. "Oh, Pitch, you simply don't understand. Jack is not like you. He's one of us." She waved her hand to encompass her army. "And joining up with the Guardians isn't going to change that. Yes, I know. You betrayed us and took _my_ child to battle the Guardians and failed. Now your bedfellows with them, aren't you? Becoming cozy with the Cossack while young Jack plays with the rabbit? So sad. Had you stayed with our original plan we would have won, now you're allowing an animal to taint my child. How disgusting."

"This coming from you who have tried not once but twice to seduce the boy and claim him as your mate while still claiming he's your son?" He gave a snort. "I may have formed a bond with the Guardians but I would never attempt to destroy someone I claim to love. Especially a child."

She laughed at that. "You, who have destroyed entire nations, men, women, _and_ children? You really have grown weak since taking in Jack."

A smile lit his lips. "On the contrary, I've grown stronger," he contradicted. That made the queen fluster in rage and he allowed his gaze to flicker quickly to where he felt Jack and the Guardians, Jack's fear leading him directly to them. The child was safe and it would only take a split second for North to open a portal and get him to safety but Pitch wasn't leaving until the ice palace and every last ice elf was buried under the Antarctic and this time he would not allowed them to rebuild.

Using his ability to manipulate his form he shucked off the ice cuffs. His scythe reformed in his hands and he lashed out at the nearest soldiers, cutting them down without warning. When he saw Jack move to assist him he shook his head and motioned for him and the Guardians to stay put. He saw the child turn to North as if asking what to do but the Russian for once followed Pitch's lead and encouraged Jack to do the same. That sort of surprised Pitch but he felt a tightness within him loosen. Jack would listen to North in Pitch's stead and the Russian would guard over Jack with his life. He relaxed and maybe that was his downfall.

As he turned to once and for all end the Snow Queen's life he was met with a long ice sword that ran straight through his belly. His eyes widened in shock and he stared down at his stomach for moment before looking up and meeting the Queen's eyes. There was a mad gleam in her eyes as she leaned in close to him, her lips just a breath away from his.

"Don't fret, my love, I'll take real good care of Jack." She twisted the blade, breaking the ice and leaving the curved blade deep inside as she pulled away. "He'll make an excellent pet once I've tamed him."

Pitch blinked as he placed a hand over the wound, unable to pull out the blade. What just happened? How…how did not he see that coming? From the distance he heard Jack scream, felt the child's fear raced through him. It should have given him strength, should have helped heal him but instead it wrapped around him, moved and poked at the blade embedded in him and brought searing pain. His eye sight blurred and darkened around the edges. This didn't exactly go has planned.


	36. Chapter 36

A Light Within Darkness 36

For a moment the Guardians were in disbelief. They all stared down at the courtyard as Pitch let his defenses fall and was ran through by the Snow Queen. Each internally debated if this had been Pitch's plan all along and whether or not to run to his aid. That internal struggle was quickly solved when Jack gave a blood curdling scream that shook them from the stupor.

"NO!" the frost child cried as he shot into action. His frosted skin rippled and turned to solid yet moveable ice as his hair became spiked with ice crystals. His usually crystalline blue eyes now glowed brightly as his finger nail elongated and became as sharp as daggers.

Bunny managed to grab the boy but for one so small he was surprisingly strong and he shook off the Pooka with ease. "Sandy!" Bunny yelled, hoping the dreamweaver would knock the child out but to his surprise the Sandman had other plans.

Despite their differences Sandy had come to respect Pitch. And even though the shade had tried to absorb Sandy's power only a year ago he had also felt the pain in the other man's soul, the loneliness and desire to be believed in. Pitch wasn't as evil as the Fearlings tried to make him, there was still good in him as was proof in the way he raised young Jack Frost. He was a father, a warrior and a man worth saving. So Sandy fought, he fought for Pitch and lashed out at the ice elves with his dreamsand whips even as the Snow Queen crowed her victory. The Sandman was not about to let another being destroy the former general.

North charged in right behind Sandy with a bellowed war cry as he swung his swords in wide arcs, protecting his body as he cut down the elves in an effort to get to Pitch. If they could clear enough room he could open a portal, maybe bring in the yetis to help them fight while transporting Pitch to the infirmary before it was too late. He kept his focus on the dark spirit even as Pitch wobbled on his knees. They didn't have much time left.

Tooth was unsure what to do. Her hatred of Pitch still ran deeper than the others and she debated back in forth on what to do until she saw one of the elves approach North from behind. She didn't think twice then. Launching herself at the elf she rammed a sword in the man's chest and flung him away from her love with an animalistic hiss and buzz of her wings. No one touched _her_ North.

Bunny struggled with Jack, trying everything in his power to calm the boy and assure him that Pitch was still alive…if barely but Jack would have none of it. He tried to punch and kick his way free but the Pooka had him from behind and was kneeling on his staff to keep him from using it. Head bunting became out of the question when Bunny pressed his cheek firmly against Jack's and pinned his head to one side which left the boy with only one other option; he bit Bunny's jaw as hard as he could until he drew blood and forced the Pooka to let him go with a cry of pain. Jack didn't bother wiping the blood or fur from his mouth he simply leapt over the balcony and wade into the battle.

The Pooka stared after the boy in shock. He hadn't expected the child to try such a stunt otherwise he never would have pinned the boy in such a way…he would have had North sit on him. Wiping the blood from his jaw, he jumped over the rail and went after the youth. He had to stop Jack before he did something foolish in his anger. Already the boy was lashing out at the elves with such fierceness that many tried to avoid him all together only to be shot down by long sharp ice daggers that the child shot directly from his fingertips. When one brave soldier did try to confront Jack he quickly regretted it. Swords formed out ice becoming extensions of Jack's arms, his staff all but forgotten. This time he wasn't defending himself, he was out for blood and his target was the Snow Queen.

Bunny hesitated. He wasn't sure what to do. He had promised to protect Jack, to take him somewhere safe and away from the Snow Queen not let him witness his own father's murder. If could only grab the kid he could open a tunnel and get him out of here…although that might not be the safest way to go right now. Alright, so what could he do? Other than fight? He threw his boomerangs and kicked and punched every elf that dared come near him. _Think, Aster, think, what can you do? We're still out numbered twenty to one and these aren't Nightmares that can simply be destroyed._

He fought his way toward Pitch who was struggling to stay awake and pull the blade out of his stomach. The soldiers seemed to have forgotten about him as they battled the Guardians and no one seemed to care that Bunny was now going to his aid, no one but his fellow Guardians who moved to defend him should anyone try to get in Bunny's way. Jack was the only one who didn't seem to notice as he raged against the soldiers. Bunny kept on eye on the youth as he knelt before Pitch.

"Don't pull it out," he instructed, moving Pitch's hands away from the broken blade. "You'll bleed out faster. Pitch…Kozmotis, stop!"

The shade blinked up at him. "Eamon, what happened? Where are we?"

Bunny shook his head and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. Great, if it wasn't drunk Pitch thinking he was a kit it was dying Pitch thinking he was his father, a Pooka killed by the Nightmare King eons ago. But at least it was something Bunny could use to his advantage. "On your feet, general," he said as he wrapped an arm under the shade's shoulder and hauled him to his feet with a grunt. He footing almost gave as Pitch slipped on the ice and nearly fell again. "No, I said on your feet, soldier!" Bunny snapped. He adjusted his hold on Pitch until the man was firmly on his feet. "Now walk. Nick, open a portal."

"Not enough room," North yelled back as he kicked a guard away. "Jack! We must leave! Jack!"

Tooth zipped to the youth as he downed another soldier, his eyes focused on the Snow Queen who was taunting him and gesturing for him to come to her. "Jack," the fairy cried, flying in front of the boy. "Jack, stop! Pitch is alive, he's alive! But he won't be much longer if we stay."

The look on the boy's face was filled with rage and hatred but it slowly melted as he processed Tooth's words. He gave a long blink before glancing over his shoulder at Bunny and Pitch. His breath hitched at seeing his father on his feet even if he was wobbly. Then he glared back at the deranged Snow Queen but rather than continue forward he glanced skyward and called upon the winds. There was a clamp of thunder that rumbled through out the ice palace as the ground shook and chunks of the building began to break from the rest as a funnel began to form overhead and descend toward it.

Tooth gave a gasp of fear as the wind whipped around her, forcing her to tuck in her wings and stand on the ground. The Snow Queen gave a surprised cry and retreated to her palace as soldiers scrambled to get to safety. North and Sandy backed toward Bunny and Pitch, unsure what was happening.

"Jack?" Tooth asked in fear as the high winds pulled at her feathers and picked both her and Jack up. Her fear grew when she saw Jack's glowing eyes.

"Stay close to me," the frost child whispered as the others were picked up as well.

They were lifted high in the air and away from the ice palace as the high winds tore at the walls and structure, bringing down an entire wing. Jack watched all this from the vortex of wind but felt no satisfaction. Bringing down the palace wouldn't be enough. He wanted the queen and every one of her lackeys destroyed. He would not rest until the woman paid for her crimes not just to him but also the thousands of other children she had kidnapped and abused and murdered. She would pay once and for all.

The funnel deposited then several kilometers away from the palace. Bunny stumbled with Pitch and just managed to keep him from falling but the Nightmare King did give a cry of agony as the blade shifted inside him. That cry snapped Jack out of his revenge clogged mind and he reverted back to his human form and rushed to him.

"Dad!" the child cried, all but running into Pitch's arms. He stared at his father's stomach in fear and immediately went to pull the blade out of the man but stopped when Bunny shook his head.

"No, mate, if you remove it he'll bleed to death. I know he's a shade but the sword she used is magic and designed to kill spirits," Bunny explained, catching Jack's wrist. He gave an encouraging smile when his gaze met Jack's. "It's okay, once we get to North's we can properly remove it and heal him. He's got the best healers."

Pitch gave a cough. "It's okay, Snowflake. I've been through worse. Can't recall when but I'll be fine. Might raid Nicholas's Bourbon stock," he slurred but still managed to flash Jack a smirk. "After I have a nap."

"No, naps," Bunny snapped at him as he adjust his hold on the shade.

"Ah, guys, the Snow Queen and her soldiers are on their way," Tooth reported as she flew up above them. "North, how far is the sleigh and reindeer?"

North glanced to the west. "Too far. We won't make it by foot. Not with Pitch injured."

"Don't worry about me," Pitch grumbled. "I can still fight."

"You're a horrible liar," Jack quipped with a teasing smile that never met his eyes.

Pitch glared at him before looking up at Bunny. "You promised to get him out of here. Now do it, take him somewhere safe."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack said rebelliously.

Pitch's eyes narrowed and he glared at Bunny. "Get him out of here."

The Pooka shrugged. "Sorry, the kid has spoken."

"Guys, I suggest we decide what we're doing quickly, they're almost here," Tooth shouted down to them.

"We get Pitch to infirmary. I'll send yetis to retrieve sleigh and reindeer later," North said, opening a portal. He took Pitch from Bunny and headed toward the whirling vortex, they others taken up defensive positions. "Jack, come."

The youth hesitated. The Snow Queen's army was approaching fast. Archers were lining up and taking aim. He shot up an ice shield around the Guardians as the first volley of arrows descended upon them, each one precisely aimed and it was then he noticed that the queen was now intent on killing on all them, including Jack. He re-enforced the shield as a second volley of arrows came at them. This time one managed to go over and just missed North and Pitch by half an inch. The Russian gave the others a worried look but Sandy pretty much shoved him and Pitch the rest of the way in before gesturing for Tooth, Bunny and Jack to go next. Jack shook his head, now more enraged than before.

"Jack, we've got to go," Bunny insisted but the frost child paid him no mind. His focus was entirely on the approaching army.

Shrugging off Bunny, Jack leapt over the wall of ice. He took his staff in both hands and as he descended toward the ground slammed the butt into the ice and focused every inch on magic into breaking the ice. A thunderous crack resounded shook the tundra. A moment later the ice began to crack, opening to ocean pockets below. The crack raced toward the approaching army, downing ice elves as the ground that they were running on suddenly disappeared and they fell to the frigid waters below. In seconds three quarters of the army fell to ocean and a watery grave as the rest retreated.

What should have felt like a victory suddenly had Jack in a panic as flashbacks of his own death filled his mind. He stared in horror had what he had just done and couldn't bring himself to move as the ice cracked under his own feet. He had drowned in such waters and now he was condemning others to the same fate? What was wrong with him? How could he? He no longer cared that the Snow Queen was escaping. He couldn't move and was unsure if he should be trying to save the fallen elves or running but he could do neither as fear took hold of him.

Bunny tackled him to the ground and onto safe ice before throwing him over one shoulder and yelling to the two remaining Guardians to get in the portal. Everything that had happened came rushing back at him and it was suddenly far too much for his mind to handle. He passed out on Bunny's shoulder, instinctively knowing that the Guardians would never let anything bad happen to him or Pitch.


	37. Chapter 37

A Light Within Darkness 37

Jack wasn't unconscious long, maybe a hand full of minutes at best. But those few minutes felt like a life time as memories of his death raced through his mind mixed with the deaths of countless ice elves by his hand in the exact same manner. He whimpered in his sleep and began to toss and turn as his mind screamed at him that what he did was wrong, that there must have been a better way, that he was a murderer. His hands bunched, fisting in fur and he barely heard Bunny's grunt as he sobbed softly, only half conscious of the world around him. He awoke when he felt small hands pry his hands free of fur and his body shifted until he was held bridle style in Bunny's arms. But even then it didn't seem real. Everything seemed like a blurred dream as they passed from the Snow Queen's frigidly cold realm – a cold that went far beyond what the Antarctic normally felt like – into warmth. But it felt far warmer than it should have. That mixed with Bunny's natural body temperature made Jack feel ill but he refused to let go of the Pooka. He pressed his face into the Easter spirit's scruff and cuddled into him, wanting to sleep but not think. He wanted to forget everything that had just happened, especially the death of all those elves. He never meant to kill them, he never meant for them to drown. Yet as much as he kept telling himself that he knew it wasn't true. He wanted them to suffer. He wanted each and every one of them dead and for that he felt incredibly guilty.

He gave a start when he was lowered to one of the infirmary's cots and his eyes flew open in momentary fear. He shot up, his hands instantly reaching out for Bunny and once more clinging to him as if he didn't hold on to the Pooka then he might wake up to discover that he was still trapped in the ice palace with the evil queen and her soldier about to rape him.

"No!" he cried, arms around the surprised Pooka and holding tightly. He couldn't help his tears and did his best to hide them as he pressed his face into Bunny's chest.

"Shh…" Bunny whispered, wrapping his arms around the youth. "It's okay. We're safe now. You're safe. Everything's okay now." He pressed his cheek against Jack's head and rubbed his back in soothing circles until Jack relaxed in his arms.

"My dad?" Jack finally asked when he finally came back to his senses. "Where's dad?" He looked past Bunny to a curtained off cot where he could just barely make out North's form and that of two yetis and Sandy hovering at the head of the bed, obviously keeping Pitch unconscious while the others works. He could hear North and the yetis murmur to each other and it didn't sound good. "Is he okay? Are they helping him?"

"Yes, Jack," Tooth said, fluttering at Bunny's side but there was fear on her face and Jack instinctively felt the darkness that hid in every corner of the vast room responding to all their fear and the crisis happening to their master.

Jack inhaled as he glanced around, seeing the Fearlings peeking out of the shadows in wonder and wasn't sure whether or not to alert the Guardians. Instead he chose to ignore them, knowing that with the natural light coming in from outside and the open skylight that they wouldn't try anything. Detangling himself from Bunny he hobbled over toward the curtained off cot, his legs feeling week and exhaustion making him weak. He stumbled, nearly tripping and it felt as if he was walking miles instead of the dozen or so feet that separated the two cots. He managed to round the curtain and catch himself against a rail. What he saw made him feel faint.

Pitch was stripped down to only his trousers and his usually greyish-cream skin was nearly as white as Jack's. His wrists, chest, hips and legs were all strapped down while yetis held down his shoulders and ankles. He was unconscious and blissfully unaware of what was happening to him as North stuck his large hand into the smaller man's stomach, his fist curling around the broken blade inside Pitch. He paused when he saw Jack staring at what he was doing with wide eyes and his face whiter than ever seen before.

"Aster, get him out of here," he snapped, not wanting Jack to witness what he had to do in an attempt to save Pitch's life.

When Bunny grabbed Jack the boy began to panic and thrash, wanting to stay with his father until Sandy finally turned around and dusted him with a heavy dose of dreamsand that was sure to keep the child out for several hours.

"Take him to a guest room and don't leave him," North instructed, his face flushed with worry for not only the child but the man who he was trying to save. He gave Bunny a significant look, one that spoke far more than words ever could. He was terrified that they would be unable to save Pitch. That the man would die the moment the sword was removed. And whether or not Bunny truly liked the shade they did hold a long and very personal history. Their families would always be mingled together even in death.

Bunny gave a nod as he once again scooped the child up. "Do everything you can, Nick. I'll take care of the ankle-bitter."

. . .

The palace was destroyed, her army scattered but the Snow Queen wasn't angry. She could care less as she stepped into her hidden laboratory. There were many things she had learned from hiding amongst the humans the most important was how closely modern science and alchemy were. With a little tinkering any spell or experiment could bring about the desired results. It was like any other magic and all relied on a firm belief that it would succeed, any doubt would destroy it. In this case she believed with every fiber of her being that her alchemist would succeed where many humans had failed.

She purred softly as she strolled into the lab. "I assume the battle has not caused any delays, gentlemen?" Her grey eyes roamed over the ice capsules. She frowned when she frown all but one destroyed. "What is this? I specifically expressed the need for every sample to be protected with your very lives and all you managed to save is one? Jack Frost is the most powerful elemental ever created and you wasted his bio samples?" She shot out a shockwave of ice and cold sending the alchemists running for cover. She glared at each of them before grabbing the nearest one and slamming her into the wall. "I want each of you working day and night on the last specimen. If it dies so will each one of you and it will not be a pleasant death." She slammed the smaller woman into the wall once more, grinning madly when there was a crack and blood spilled down the side of the woman's head. "Remember that. I will not stand for failure."

. . .

Taking deep breathes North tried to calm his racing heart and keep his hand from shaking as he grasped the ice blade buried in Pitch's stomach. When he first tried removing it before Jack had woken up it had broken nearly in half and now he had to dig out the remains without causing more damage. At first he had thought that perhaps he could remove it by carefully pushing the tip of the blade protruding from Pitch back through but the moment he touched it, it shattered as if it was not meant to be removed. Now there was a good four inches still trapped inside the shade and North was sure exactly how to remove it with wrapping his hand around every inch of the remaining blade. Now he had all of it but was hesitant to move. Pitch was losing a lot of blood and if he moved the wrong way there might be no stopping it.

"Alright, on three?" he said, glancing at the medic. The small yeti nodded and held two folded towels at the ready. Three were already under Pitch, starching the blood flow there. "один…два…три." He pulled his hand and deposited the ice blade on the swiveling tool table when it evaporated into mist.

The yeti moved to press the towels to the wound but before he could Pitch arched his back in his comatose state and screamed in agony. He immediately pressed the towels down on his belly as Phil wrestled the unconscious shade back on the cot. Pitch couldn't get too far in his condition or with all the straps holding him down but the head of North's security was not about to take any chances.

Sandy lowered himself until he was able to touch Pitch's sweat covered head. He placed a hand on his rival's forehead, sending him calming dreams but they did no good. The pain overrode the dreamsand and Pitch's pain filled eyes opened to stare blankly out the skylight at the Moon barely visible in the sunlight.

"Pitch?" North asked, taking over putting pressure on the smaller man's bleeding stomach. He got no answer. "Kozmotis? Can you hear me?"

Usually bright amber eyes faded to a dull grey and then they closed and Pitch moved no more. All around them Fearlings howled in outrage and a crushing pressure filled the infirmary.

"No! No!" North snarled, pressing down a little harder on the shade's belly before gesturing for the medic to take over while he raced to think of ways to bring the Nightmare King back. "Kozmotis!" he yelled as he pressed his hands to the man's chest, ready to begin compressions and praying they wouldn't increase the blood flow. His hands were shaking far more now than when he had them inside Pitch. He couldn't get them under control. At this rate he might very well break Pitch's ribs if he tried giving Pitch compressions. Sandy seemed in complete agreement. He shook his head frantically, thinking such an action might be the wrong way to go. So North gestured for Phil to move out of his way and instead tilted Pitch's head back, listening first for a the shade to take a breath before lowering his head to start mouth-to-mouth. His mouth was less than an inch from Pitch when he felt a warm puff of air against his face.

"Kiss me and I'll kill you," Pitch grumbled, glaring up at him.


	38. Chapter 38

A Light Within Darkness 38

Bunny curled himself protectively around the young kit…err…man. Yes, Jack was young, still very much a child in many ways but he had proven himself to be a very formable young man, far more powerful than any of them ever took into consideration before. In fact it was a miracle that when the Guardians were Pitch's and Jack's enemy he hadn't unleashed all that pent up power at them. There would have been no need for Pitch's little games. All the Nightmare King would have had to have done was get them all in one place, such as North's workshop – that made Bunny shiver because that was exactly where they were now and quite often when Jack visited – and let the boy's power loose on them. It would take little effort on Jack's part to bring the whole place down on their heads and into the ocean far below. Bunny gave another shiver. Jack Frost truly was one of the most powerful elementals he had ever met, maybe even more powerful than Bunny himself.

Adjusting his position, Bunny curled around the boy more and fought to push some of the cold away from Jack. The child was shivering uncontrollably and had tried to wrap every inch of his body around the Pooka. His thin legs wrapped around Bunny's waist but his arms and face were firmly tucked against Bunny's chest and hands knotted in the thick fur of the Pooka's scruff. When he moved it was usually to rub his face in either the chest fur or up to Bunny's shoulder or throat, as if marking himself in Bunny's scent. Sometimes Jack acted a little too much like a Pooka and it made Bunny wonder just how Pitch was raising the boy. Kozmotis Pitchiner had spent most of his life around Pookas and had even raised his daughter amongst them after his wife died. He and Bunny's father, Eamon were the best of friends and it was rumored that they may have been more than friends. Bunny didn't know that for sure but he often wondered. He also wondered just how much he looked like his father for Pitch to confuse the two. Eamon had been dead a very long time.

Deciding to push those thoughts away he wrapped his arms tighter around his young charge and absently wondered what his feelings were for the frost spirit. For so long he considered Jack merely an unruly child led astray by Pitch Black, he certainly acted the part whenever they encountered each other before last year's disaster but after amending for his role in the whole fiasco Jack had become like a little brother, a good friend who simply needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to play with who he didn't have to hold back on as he did when he played with human children. Bunny had tried to become that for him. They joked around and played games and sometimes just wrestled because the boy had so much pent up energy that he needed to release without the effects of a sudden blizzard. When Pitch had thought it was something more Bunny had to admit he had been feeling something a little stronger than friendship toward the frost child but refused to move forward because in his eyes Jack was still a child, a kit who needed protection not a mate. Now he wasn't so sure. Jack didn't need protection – okay being kidnapped by the Snow Queen and her soldiers would prove otherwise but anyone attacked by an army would be taken down in a matter of time and the one that caught Jack had managed to get a lucky blow to the back of the boy's head, not Jack's fault – he needed something that no one had get to offer – again the crazed Snow Queen did not count – he needed love and affection and not the kind a parent or sibling offered. Bunny wasn't sure if he was the one to offer Jack this. He wanted to but at the same time Jack was Pitch Freaking Black's adopted son and if the shade did survive there was no way and bloody hell he would ever allow them to be together. Still it couldn't hurt to try, right?

Of course it could. Pitch could lash out or Jack might not even want him. Yeah, there were many ways things could go wrong. So Bunny tried to dismiss those thoughts and snuggle further into bed. Jack mumbled in his sleep and rubbed his face into Bunny's jaw, right next to where he had bit him only hours earlier. Bunny froze when he felt cold lips kiss the injury before a nose rubbed against it and Jack settled once more.

Bunny gave a tiny laugh. "You might not be a kit but you sure as hell got some Pooka in you," he whispered, chinning the boy's head. "I don't think I've ever met a person like you before." And for that he was thankful. Jack was unique and Pitch damn well better appreciate him for what he was. He nearly froze when he heard a knock on the door unsure he should untangle himself from the little octopus wrapped around him or not but Jack's grip tightened and took away any chance of him escaping the boy, not that he really wanted to. Instead he tucked the blanket more firmly around them and told whoever was at the door to come in.

Tooth opened the door quietly before flying in. "Hey, how is he?" she asked, her voice soft and eyes tender as she gazed down at the sleeping child.

"Sandy's dreamsand is keeping the nightmares away but he has cried a few times. Guess the sand's not good at keeping recent events out of his mind, but the warmth helps. He seems to be craving it. No wonder he wraps himself around Pitch when they share a bed," Bunny answered as he stroked Jack's hair.

"Odd. An ice elf who doesn't like the cold," Tooth wondered aloud.

Bunny gave a shrug but was more than happy to stay where he was. Yes, Jack's cold bothered him but it was a blessing compared to the Antarctic frigidness. "I don't mind. So what's up, Tooth?"

She bristled, her feathers standing on end. "Oh! Yes, ah…well Pitch is alive and err…well, I guess. He managed to scare the hell out of Nick which almost had him double over in laughter, although I think Nick scared him first. He's just not admitting to it."

Bunny's brows furrowed in confusion. "What happened?"

"Well Nick finally got the entire blade out," she began to recount with a silly smile. "But it caused Pitch to convulse and for a minute or two everyone thought he had died. Hell, it looked like he did. So Nicky went to start CPR and Pitch came around at the same time and threatened to kill him if he tried kissing him."

"What?"

"You know, CPR? Kiss of life?"

Bunny blinked as his mind went into a whirlwind as he tried to picture the scenario. He gave a belt of laughter as he envisioned it. "Oh, I so happy that wasn't me! Oh my god! Please say someone got that on camera! That would be priceless."

She giggled but shook her head. "Sorry, it happened so fast that it took us all by surprise. Pitch has been teasing him relentlessly since and Sandy refuses to knock him back out. He's laughing too much. The medic had to kick Sandy and Nick out of the infirmary in order to stitch Pitch up properly. Last I checked he sedated Pitch just to get him to stop grumbling about perverted old Guardians and asking where Jack was. Apparently you fall under the 'perverted old Guardians' title."

The Pooka only rolled his eyes and snorted. "One moment he hates me then he loves me. As long as I'm never turned into a little bunny again I'll be peachy."

Tooth only smiled softly.

"You two are noisy," a muffled voice grumbled against Jack's chest as he tightened him legs around Bunny's waist for a moment before letting him go and rolling over.

Bunny chuckled as he let the child go. Of course Jack pressed his backside against Bunny inside and the Pooka thrilled slightly as he again curled around the youth. Kit or young man, the boy the beginning to drive him nuts. He needed to figure out what his feeling were for Jack and what Jack's feelings were for him before he did something he might regret. He met Tooth's gaze only to see her smiling sweetly at them.

"What?" he asked, his paw absently on Jack's hip.

Her smile widened as she fluttered back toward the door. "Pitch is so going to kill you if you soil his baby."

Grabbing a pillow he threw it at the fairy but she had already zipped out the door. "Little galah," he muttered before snuggling down next to Jack again. Sadly she was right. He needed to talk with Jack…once he was ready to talk about such stuff and then do things properly…which could lead to Pitch finally killing the last Pooka. Bunny gave a little shiver that he would never admit to. Facing Pitch in battle was one thing, asking him to court Jack was going to be far more dangerous.


	39. Chapter 39

A Light Within Darkness 39

Pitch grumbled as he shifted on the cot. He was confined to the infirmary until his internal injuries healed. Right now it was hard enough to sit up let alone stand or walk without help. To admit to such weakness was a blow for the Nightmare King so rather than admit to it he would grumble and complain or remain stony silent. He hated for the Guardians to see him in such a condition. Yet he could not deny he needed their help nor could he deny that he liked the company, especially North who seemed to fuss over him the most when the yetis were off about their own business. Only the medic was a constant presence and even that was a welcome to the endless shadows.

He closed his eyes and he rested as North puttered about, humming some silly old Russian song that he assured would sooth Pitch's tired mind. He wasn't so sure about that but it too was nice compared to the whispers of Fearlings and helped him relax more. He rather enjoyed the large man's company.

Jack was safe, he was assured but the details of what had happened in the Antarctic were fuzzy. He remembered the battle and being run through by the Snow Queen, he even remembered Jack screaming his name but after that it was all a fog. It made him worry about Jack's emotional state. The child was not always stable and Pitch could only guess at what he may have suffered at the queen's hands. Mix that with witnessing the attempted murder of the only father figure he had known for the last 300 years and the boy could have finally snapped. He felt his son's fear, sensed the terror he felt of drowning and saw the images that played over and over in his mind of the ice elves falling into the freezing Antarctic waters. Since regaining his memories drowning had become Jack's greatest fear and explained why the boy was always so cautious of children playing on frozen ponds and lakes. He was always hardening the ice and trying his best to protect the children from suffering his fate even long before he regained his memories. So for Jack to willing condemn anyone to such a death would cause him great inner turmoil, perhaps more than he could handle on his own. He would have asked about the child if he didn't suddenly sense the familiar fear suddenly much closer. It was only confirmed when North paused in his humming before continuing in a more upbeat fashion as he moved away from Pitch's cot.

At first the shade couldn't see Jack when he cracked open an eye and looked about as best he could from his position. He sighed and settled back not wanting to crane his neck to find his son. "I can sense you, Jack. Come here, child."

He heard the barest shuffle of feet, Jack barely making a noise as he slowly padded across the floor in his forever bare feet. Sometimes he was as silent as a shadow. Nonetheless relief filled Pitch when his gaze finally met Jack's anguished ones.

"There you are," Pitch purred, raising a hand to cup Jack's cheek as the boy bent down to hug him. He held Jack as tightly as he dared, petting the boy's hair. "I was terrified I lost you."

Jack gave a sniffle before pulling back. Then, much to Pitch's surprise, punched the shade hard in the chest, far enough away not to cause further damage but enough that it hurt. Pitch gave a grunt and narrowed his eyes.

"Never do that again!" Jack yelled at him, hitting him a second time. "Don't you damn well ever do that again! What were you thinking? You nearly died and for what? You trained me, yes there was a moment when she had her claws into me but you or all people should have known I would have escaped. Why hand yourself over to her? Were you trying to get killed? Did you think for even a minute how much that would have affected me?" He punched him in the shoulder this time and would have hit a fourth time if North didn't grab his wrists. "You stupid, self-centered, arrogant shadow!" Tears streamed from Jack's eyes as he glared at his father.

"Jack…" North soothed but Pitch shook his head and motioned for him to let the boy go.

Pitch made no excuse for his behavior and instead opened his arms once more. Jack hesitated for only a moment before flinging himself into them. He pressed his tear covered face in to the curve of Pitch's neck and shoulder and sobbed softly as he apologized repeatedly. Pitch only pressed his cheek against Jack's hair, apologizing himself for ever doubting Jack. He winced when Jack crawled onto the cot, half on top of him and Pitch had to catch the boy's knee before it accidently hit the stitches in his stomach and reopening the wound.

"Careful, Jackson," he murmured as the boy settled next to him. Now this felt better, much, much better. With Jack safe in his arms he knew everything would be alright.

North patted Jack's back as he gazed down at Pitch. "I'll let you two be," he said, turning to leave. He paused when Pitch caught his hand.

"Thank you," the Nightmare King said, surprising the large man. "For everything."

North gave a gentle smile. "There's no need to thank me. I'll check in on you both in a few hours."

Nodding, Pitch went back to hugging his son. It would be hours before Jack let him or even moved enough for Pitch to find a truly comfortable spot – it was hard to get comfortable with an octopus wrapped around him and bumping his injuries even if he didn't mean to. But during that time the talked, not about what happened, no matter how much Pitch tried to lead the conversation in that direction, just silly things that meant very little but seemed to calm Jack until he was back to a sub balance of his usual bubbly self. Pitch wiped away his tears and offered fatherly smiles and words of pride and encouragement as Jack unconsciously sent his true feelings and images of what had happened while with the Snow Queen through every touch, something that only happened when his mind was consumed in such turmoil it would split in two for a short time, the side that wanted everything to go back to normal and the side that could not forget what had happened and was bound to haunt him for many nights to come. The Fearlings were in for a feast until Jack could come to terms with not only what the queen had done but what he had done in retaliation. The death of all those elves at Jack's hands was surprising to say the least and again proved that Jack was far more powerful than anyone ever expected. Perhaps the most powerful elemental in history. If that was true, then the boy needed more protection than ever before because if word ever got out every elemental on the planet would challenge him for superiority. Pitch was going to need help.

It would be nearly a week before Pitch was released from the infirmary although not from Santoff Claussen. North insisted he stay until he was completely healed, tending to the shade's injuries personally. This gave them a lot of time to talk, play chest or cards while sharing drinks. This didn't bode well with Toothiana but she would often visit, proclaiming to be checking in on North and making sure Pitch wasn't up to any funny business. After a few days of this she ended up joining in on the odd card game. Sandy was much the same and would drop in every evening – although there was no set time because if Pitch was going to betray them Sandy didn't want him to be expecting the visit – and stay for half an hour or so before rushing off to continue sending children sweet dreams. Pitch grew to accept them and was not bothered by their sudden appearances.

Much to Pitch's distain Jack was once again hanging out with Bunny when not spreading snow and being with him. It hurt thinking that he might lose the child to the Pooka but at least he knew Bunny would keep a better eye on him from now on. In fact he was certain the Easter spirit would give his own life for the frost child now that he knew the Snow Queen wanted him. That still worried Pitch. The queen was still very much alive and no doubt waiting for another chance at Jack. But for now Jack was happy. Bunny had kept his promise and allowed Jack to help him deliver Easter Eggs around the world. When they finished Jack had practically ran into Pitch's arms and told him everything they did and everything he saw and how much fun the kids had and how Bunny had allowed him to give some of the northern countries a small dusting of snow, nothing that would cause the children to stay inside or make it hard to find the eggs because Bunny let him do it first and then they strategically placed the eggs so that they looked their best and… The boy had rambled on for quite some time as Bunny smiled proudly from the fire place as he warmed his paws, his gaze never leaving Jack. It was a look that worried Pitch a little.

"Oi, Snowflake," the Pooka called with a little grin. "We forgot one basket."

Jack stopped his story to give his friend a questioning look only for his eyes to widen when Bunny pulled out a basket seemingly from thin air and presented it to the boy. Jack gave a yip of joy and the brightest smile ever as he took the basket. He gave a joyous thank you before jumping into an empty seat and started rummaging through the basket, offering eggs to everyone present. Bunny only smiled and set out a few extra baskets knowing they chocolates wouldn't last long.

North munched on one of the chocolates. "So Jack, now that you've experienced both Christmas and Easter do you have a favorite holiday?"

Bunny groaned as did Tooth. Sandy shook his head and created an image of a stop sign, indicating Jack shouldn't answer that question. Pitch just smirked, knowing full well that although North and Bunny were like brothers they were also rivals when it came to their holidays. If Jack chose one over the other there was bound to be hurt feelings.

"Ah…" Jack began, looking from North to Sandy floating behind him. "I like them both," he said carefully. "They're both a lot of fun."

"Ah…" North said sagely as he stroked his beard, obviously disappointed but after a moment he gave a smile. "Then I suggest a feast, no? To celebrate a successful Easter?"

Bunny sighed but conceded. "Sure, why not? I can always take a nap later."

"You can always take a nap in your room here," North offered.

The Easter spirit shook his head. "Not the same as my nest at home, mate, but thanks anyway." He stifled a yawn. "Besides, I'm not about to let you warp Jackie's mind and have him siding with you over the best holiday."

"That's only because you're afraid you'll lose."

"Bah, you're so full of yourself."

"I'm simply stating fact. Why are rabbits so sensitive?"

"Why are you such a blow hard?"

Jack looked back and forth in confusion before glancing to Sandy for help. The Sandman only shrugged so Jack turned to Tooth. "Are they always like this?"

"You as long as they've had their holidays," the fairy said with a tiny smile.

"They're worse than children," Pitch joked. "It's as if they're fighting over whom has the biggest…" They all stared at him and he let his words fade when he saw Tooth's face nearly turn scarlet with embarrassment. "Yes, Jack. It would seem this is quite common for the two."

The boy stared at him wide eyed before giggling as he caught on to what Pitch was originally going to say. "They don't seriously compare their…you know?"

Again Sandy shrugged but he was grinning like the mad hatter while Tooth nearly turned purple with her embarrassment. Pitch only laughed and held his injured side when he nearly doubled over when North and Bunny turned to them wondering what was so funny. They had the exact same expressions.

"Perhaps if I ever try to destroy you again I'll simply peg you two against each other," the shade laughed only to be punched in the shoulder by Jack. He grinned at the boy before saying in his most serious voice. "Do that again and I'll ground you for a century." But that seriousness melted away at the sight of chocolate smeared on Jack's lips making him look far younger than the eternal teenager he was supposed to be. There benefits to hanging around the Guardians, the best being the way Jack seemed to open up more. Jack had always been a bright and sweet boy, sometimes far too innocent for his own good but that was one of the things Pitch loved about him. Now Jack was moving out of his comfort zone and letting himself open up to others and not so afraid of showing his more childish side. It made Pitch smile warmly at his child. Jack finally had friends who wouldn't grow up and forget about him or die and for that Pitch was grateful.

. . .

The Snow Queen ran a hand over the capsule holding her experiment. So far things were progressing much faster than she expected thanks to the added magic she had poured into this little experiment. That and the added samples she had taken from her slumbering Ice King had not only sped up the growth of the specimen but also its power level. All she needed now was to capture Jack once more and transfer the boy's magic into this new ice being and all would be perfect. Except capturing Jack would be next to impossible this time. There had to be another way.

She rounded the capsule under she was looking at the specimen's face. He looked exactly like Jack; same face, hair and body. She had been concerned at first when what should have been snowy white hair first came out brown but with a surge of magic it changed to elfish white and brown eyes became blue. It was much like several of her elves who had once been human. That was when Jack Frost finally made sense to her. The boy wasn't a born elf…he was once human and there were advantages and disadvantages to that. How Jack came to be an elf she had no clue but she was intent on learning his secret. With that she could create the most powerful ice elf in existence.


	40. Chapter 40

A Light Within Darkness 40

Months passed and both Jack and Pitch had pretty much made themselves at home amongst the Guardians. In Pitch's case spending nearly a month under North's watchful eye as he healed had allowed him to develop a new appreciation for the toy maker, especially with the way he doted on Jack whenever the child visited which was usually once or twice a day when not preforming his duties or running about with Bunny – which was actually becoming less and less because of the Pooka's mating cycle in which he often forced himself into hibernation for the majority of the duration. Pitch was extremely thankful for this because not only did he not have to worry about a possible relationship between the two but it also gave him more time with his boy.

The yetis had taken a liking to Jack as did the elves, although the elves were a little annoying. They kept trying to get to wear shoes although that was a little contradicting considering they didn't wear shoes either. On more than one occasion Jack would freeze them or retreat to the rafters but more often than not Phil would chase the little critters away or Pitch would snarl at them. It was rather amusing watching them give a cry of fright before scurrying off. North would only shake his head before instructing the elves to do something more productive than harassing Jack.

What the boy enjoyed most – although he tried very hard to assure everyone he wasn't some small child who was easily excitable – was trying out the new toys after the first one came off the assembly line. The first time he did this the yetis got mad so he would hid whatever he took to a far corner far away from them. They he would play with them and then tell North just how cool they were. The yetis soon found his hiding spot but after watching him a few times decided that yes, a field test of each toy was needed and since Jack was the only child amongst them it was now his job to test each one out, those he liked he got to keep. North agreed to this even if Pitch did not. Of course the shade was quickly out voted and soon Jack's rooms both at the workshop and the Dark Palace were littered with toys of all shapes and sizes. North teased Pitch after that, that all he would ever need to defeat Pitch were Jack and his puppy eyes. Pitch grumbly conceded to that fact. Jack did have a way of twisting him around his little finger with just his eyes. The shade would simply shake his head and sip at his wine and watch with amusement as Jack would either tell North what he liked about whatever toy had caught his fancy or what was wrong with it. He liked the way North's brushy brows would furrow in confusion when Jack explained what was wrong with a particular toy and how it could be fixed. Sometimes it was a blow to the large man's oversize ego and Pitch would taunt that he found a new weapon against North, a child critique which was of course the worse kind of critique for any toy maker. But it also held its advantages because it challenged North to make better and more intricate toys that had never been seen before and the Russian always enjoyed a challenge.

Jack was presently sitting on the floor playing with a train set he had only minutes ago said he was far too old for but after some underhanded pleading – yep, North had figured out how to twist Jack around his pinky as well and that was by first asking and then seemingly realizing that Jack was indeed too old and "considering" asking Jamie or the twins to test them out but "then that would simply ruin the surprise at Christmas for them" – Jack was now almost completely engaged in the toy, his only distraction being Dingle and a few elves who were trying to hide behind furniture with that silly pair of blue shoes they kept trying to get Jack to wear. Whenever Jack looked away they would inch closer only to hide again when he looked up. Both North and Pitch smirked at that.

"He'll freeze you upside-down from the rafters," Pitch warned when he glanced away from the chess game he and North were engaged in. The elves looked up in fear before rushing away once more. Pitch knew they wouldn't go far, it was like a cat and mouse game and they would not stop until they got the blasted shoes on Jack's feet. The Nightmare King simply shook his head in bemusement before moving one of his pieces forward. So far he had North's Queen cornered and was ready to move in for the kill.

"So have you given any more consideration to becoming a Guardian?" North suddenly asked, drawing Pitch's focus away from the game.

The shade hesitated, trying hard to focus on his strategy and not be distracted by such a meaningless thing. "Why would I? I've gain back enough Believers to sustain myself and Jack."

North moved his rook. "That's not why I ask," he said patiently before sitting back and munching on a cookie.

Pitch's brows furrowed as he gazed at the game pieces, contemplating his next move. "Then why ask?"

The Russian looked up and gave him a bewildered look as if the answer was so obvious that he couldn't possible understand why the shade would ask such a silly question. He finally sighed and returned his focus to the game. "If you don't wish to be a Guardian then what do you intend to do once you've healed? Would we go back to being enemies?"

Pitch hadn't really thought that far ahead. Without the Fearlings whispering in his ears constantly he had considered what he might do. Spread much needed fear obviously but apart from that he had no clue. He glanced from the corner of his eye at Jack who was staring at him with wide sapphire eyes that held a hint of fear in them. Obviously the boy didn't want to go back to not being noticed or seen. The child had come to love the Guardians as if they were part of their family and Pitch simply didn't have the heart to take that away from him.

"No," he finally said. "Things can never return to what they were. We would simply have to come to a compromise."

"Oh?"

"I will continue spreading fear where needed and you Guardians will go about your business as if last year never happened. Jack can visit each of you as he pleases as long as it's alright with the lot of you and vise-versa. We will not interfere with each other's business unless absolutely necessary. How does that sound?"

North seemed thoughtful for a long time before nodding in agreement. "Of course you're welcome to visit here as often as you like as well."

Pitch shrugged slim shoulders. "I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that."

Now that was the distraction Pitch had been waiting for. North bristled at the mention of girlfriend and gave Pitch an utterly confused look. "Tooth and I…"

"Have been sleeping around for centuries, yes I know. You two have been trying to keep your relationship secret right from the beginning, I've felt the fear you both share at the idea if it ever became public but here's a little secret…everyone already knows." He moved his knight forward and knocked over North's king. "Checkmate."

North stared down at the board. Sure enough Pitch had made his way through the game while they had been talking and taken his king. He gave a frustrated sigh and sat back to take a long swig of Brandy as he glared at the smirking shade but his anger was short lived as Pitch set up the board for another game. Since Pitch had come to temporarily live in Santoff Claussen North had gotten to play a lot of chess and was really enjoying it. Usually Sandy was his favorite chess opponent but due to duties the rarely every played. It was nice to have an opponent that wasn't a yeti who would either grow bored or frustrated with the game.

A stream of cold ran under his feet and he glanced toward Jack in questioning only to see the boy glaring at the elves and icing the floor around him in warning as two tried to make their way toward him. One quickly retreated when his partner was suddenly frozen in place with one of the "forbidden" shoes. Jack gave a satisfied nod before tucking his feet under him and out of sight then went back to the train set.

Keeping his voice low North asked Pitch a question that had been bothering him since their battle last year. "Why doesn't Jack like shoes?" he asked softly as to not upset the frost child.

Pitch only shrugged. "He's been like that since the first day I met him," the shade answered. "When he died he had no shoes on, he'd taken off his skates and tried saving his sister barefoot since his shoes were on the shore. I suppose when Lunar brought him back that Jack simply didn't feel the desire to wear footwear. He says it helps him feel out his magic and when he wears shoes it makes him claustrophobic." At North's surprised look Pitch gave another shrug. "If he wears them more than a few seconds he takes panic attacks and momentarily losing control of his powers. I wouldn't push the subject if I were the elves."

North gave a nod. He'd never heard of such a thing before. Claustrophobia due to wearing shoes? Impossible! Nonetheless he shook his head when he saw the elf that escaped try again for Jack and shooed him away with a "stop bothering the boy and put those things away." Jack gave a sigh of relief and smiled brightly at North.

Settling back North began studying the chess board when again the temperature of the workshop dropped, this time far more drastically. He glanced back at Jack, ready to yell at any other elves bothering the boy only to see Jack's face fill on fear as ice formed all around him, over the train set then spreading out to cover the floor, walls and ceiling.

"Not again," Jack murmured as he got to his feet and held his staff protectively in front of him. His gaze wandered to every window and door in fear.

North stood. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Pitch stood as well, his gaze travelling a similar path to Jack's. "She's here," he muttered.

It took a moment for North to put two and two together. After what had happened in the Antarctic he hadn't expected the Snow Queen to survive let alone make another attempt on Jack so soon. It would seem no one did. Pitch moved to protect Jack but before he could get anywhere near the boy ice shot up between them and the workshop shook with such force they were all knocked off their feet.

"Phil!" North yelled as he looked around for his sword but he was in the wrong room. He never kept weapons in his study. That left only the dagger he always kept in his boot. He pulled it out, flipped it around and held it in a defensive position as he again yelled for his head of security. He would not leave Jack or Pitch. Unfortunately getting backup would not be as easy as he had hoped. The ice now covered every door in a thick layer of ice and judging from the pounding from outside the yetis couldn't get to them.

"Jack, get between us," he instructed as he moved around the ice wall that had formed between Jack and Pitch only to have another one form. Obviously their attackers didn't want them anywhere near Jack. So rather than being able to go to North or Pitch Jack was forced further away from them. Nonetheless the child tried to manipulate the ice and force it away but as fast as he moved the ice more appeared until he was forced to lash at it with his staff whenever it tried to snake up his legs.

Windows suddenly exploded inward as ice elves jumped through, their weapons at the ready and attacking without warning. North punched any that came near him and did his best to move closer to Jack to defend him while Pitch slashed with his scythe but one well place blow from an elf had him on his knees holding his still tender stomach. The stitches were healed but it would take time before he healed completely. The magic in the sword had meant to kill him from the inside out and it had taken a lot of work on North's part to counteract that magic. Two ice elves had their swords posed to finish off what their queen had started. North threw his dagger. It landed in one of the elf's throats and took him down but it didn't phase the second who raised his sword ready to take the shade's head.

"Stop!" Jack screamed, lashing out with his magic and throwing the elf out the window. His outrage caused the temperature to drop further and all of Santoff Claussen to shake as even more elves busted in. Nonetheless he fought like a man possessed as he tried to get to his father. Then, just as fast as it started it stopped.

Elves filled the room, each with weapons posed to kill either Pitch or North. It was nearly twenty to one and North absently wondered how so many had survived Jack's assault. Unfortunately with no weapons or room to fight he was forced to surrender in hopes that Phil and the yetis would be able to break through the ice. Four elves were holding Pitch down and there was a sword pressed to his throat. Obviously the Nightmare King was still viewed as the most dangerous out of the three. Jack was surrounded as well but his situation was far worse. The Snow Queen held him tightly to her, one arm around his slim torso as the other held a surgeon to the side of his neck as she glared at Pitch and then North.

"Enough," she said sternly as her gaze met North's. "I have no quarrel with you, North, I've just come for my child that was stolen from me."

"I'm not your son!" Jack snarled, trying to break free. Her arm moved away from his chest and instead she grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head sideways causing him to cry out in pain. Nonetheless, he would not go without a fight and stomped the heel of his foot on her toes. "I'll never be your child or your toy!"

She grunted but rather than jab him with the needle as North feared she looked to the elves holding down Pitch. "Kill him!" she ordered before running her tongue down the side of the boy's face. "You can watch as your precious father bleeds to death all over this lovely ice."

North made a move to stop the elves but quickly found himself ensnared in ice so hard that he could not break free.

"Then," the Snow Queen purred in Jack's ear. "You can watch as I gut the fat man. Won't that be lovely? Bright red all over this perfect white. It would be so beautiful."

Jack began hyperventilating at her words and he shook his head repeatedly.

"What's that, Jack? You want me to paint you in their blood? It would be only right considering the number of my men you killed." She shuffled the child forward where they could see Pitch nearly. The shade only glared at her. "Don't even considering calling the Fearlings, Pitch. If I so much as see a shadow out of place or a hint of nightmare sand young Jack here will suffer the worse agony you can imagine before you die." Her grip in Jack's hair tightened as she handed the needle to one of the elves. Then while Pitch was still glaring angrily at her, she reformed her hands into claws and dug them into the side of the shade's face, cutting him from his temple to his cheek. She a laugh of delight as his blood covered her hand and then she draw it down Jack's face, covering it in his father's blood. "There, now you'll have something to remember him by," she told Jack sweetly before dragging him back and instructing her minions to kill Pitch.

"No!" Jack cried, struggling despite her grip on his hair. "Stop, please, stop. I give up. I'll go with you just please, please let them go. I'll do whatever you want. I won't fight."

"That's my boy," she purred as she once more licked his cheek, this time running her tongue along his earlobe. "This time you'll do everything I say. And if anyone tries to interfere…" She dug those clawed fingers into his belly causing him to cry out as she met North's eyes. "It will be your guts spread all over the ice floor for your friends to find. There won't be enough pieces of you for the Man in the Moon to put back together this time."

Jack gave nod. "I won't leave even if they come for me," he promised wincing in pain.

"Excellent!" she chirped and kissed his cheek. Then in a whirlwind of snow and ice they were gone.

The ice elves regrouped not far from Santoff Claussen where the Snow Queen still held Jack tight. Her stormy gaze wandered over the fortress for a moment before she turned to her general. "Destroy it and everyone one inside," she ordered as she shoved Jack onto her sleigh. "I want them all dead. Then hunt do the remaining Guardians and kill them as well. I will have no one interfering with my plans again."

Jack screamed in objection but his cries went unheeded as the elf army moved forward and he and the Snow Queen were whisked away to the Antarctic once more.


	41. Chapter 41

A Light Within Darkness 41

The moment the Snow Queen and her elves left Santoff Claussen the ice weakened and North was able to break free, the yetis break down the doors and the shaking stopped. North's relief was short lived as he looked down at Pitch Black kneeling on the floor. Pitch was panting and in obvious pain but he said nothing as he glared at the floor. His hands fisted and he hit the ground with a snarl that quickly turned to an inhuman roar as he arched back and screamed at the ceiling in outrage. North was taken aback by this behavior. He had not seen the Boogeyman react in such a way in centuries. It frightened him and North did not like being frightened.

The yetis and elves all kept their distance, horrified not only by Pitch's actions but the blood covering half his face and the shadows twisting around him. The room darkened as Fearlings and shadow Men rushed to their king. They wrapped around him, joining with him as his fear and anger grew. Then as fast as they came the dark creatures settled, as if waiting for a command. "Fine every last ice elf and destroy them," he snarled, his voice sinister and deadly. "Bring me my son and kill the Snow Queen."

The dark creatures hissed and rushed off to do Pitch's bidding, only a handful remaining to attend the shade and feed off his fear and anxiety. Pitch struggled to his feet and when at first he couldn't stand on his own formed his scythe and leaned upon it as he struggled for breath. Tears ran down his cheeks smearing the blood coating the right side of his face and stung the deep long gorges left by the Snow Queen's claws. He paid it no mind as he fought to move toward a shadow and transport himself to Antarctica.

"Kozmotis," North said, catching Pitch before he fell. "You can't do this alone. You're in no shape to fight her."

"Let me go. She would never have gone after him if it weren't for me. I should never have turned to her for help when he got sick. I should have called Seraphina. I should have kept him hidden and protected." He pressed his head against the butt of the scythe, feeling weak and nauseous, the two feelings he hated most in the world. He shook it and North's hand away and tried again to proceed toward a shadow but the sound of screaming elves and roaring yetis gave him pause and the few remaining Fearlings rushed off to see what was happening. He wasn't expecting North to grab his arm and pull it over his shoulder in and help him in the direction of the chaos.

The workshop was being ransacked by ice elves and hunting down the residents of Santoff Claussen. The yetis were holding their own and trying to keep their small elf friends away from the ice creatures. With few weapons readily at their disposal the yetis resorted to smashing their way through the ice elves, fighting primarily hand to hand and getting as close as they dared as swords were swung and ice daggers thrown at them. Other yetis made their way to the armory and brought back weapons, including North's swords. The toy maker handed Pitch over to Doris then waded his way into battle, ducking as Fearlings charged the ice elves and consumed several. It was horrifying to watch but given the circumstances North wasn't about to bitch about it, especially when the yetis became just as brutal after two of their kind were killed and nearly half a dozen of their little elf friends. Soon the battle ended and the results were devastating.

Bodies littered the workshop and North was thoroughly disgusted by the numbers. He wiped his forehead not realizing until then he had been injured, nothing serious, only a few deep cuts that could use stitches. He ignored them for now and wade his way through the bodies along with several yetis in search of survivors then calling to the medic when he found one. In the end five yetis had been killed and nearly a dozen of North's elves. All of the ice elves except two were dead. One was unconscious and the other was dangling from Pitch's hand, looking petrified as the Nightmare's King's eyes glowed bright amber.

"What does she want with my son?" Pitch demanded, shaking the elf. "Where has she taken him?"

The elf was shaking his head. "I don't know. She told us nothing but to destroy everything in here."

"TELL ME!" Pitch snarled and when the elf continued to whimper the shade's fist smashed through the smaller being's chest, splattering blood everywhere. Then the Nightmare King dropped the elf as if it were a broken toy and those glowing eyes moved on in search of another survivor that might hold answers.

"Kozmotis!" North yelled in horror as he looked from the Nightmare King to the body at his feet. He had never seen Pitch so brutal, not even when they were enemies.

The Nightmare King stood tall as the shadows moved around him as if one with him once more. His gaze turned to North and they were the eyes of man North had fought so long ago, an enemy that stole children's dreams and made them into Fearlings. The Fearlings that MiM had pushed away now possessed Pitch as they had for so long. He strolled through the bodies toward the last surviving ice elf as if he had never been injured, the Fearlings within him healing his internal injuries while leaving his face alone, perhaps because it gave him a more frightening appearance. Whatever the reason, Kozmotis Pitchiner was no longer there.

North moved quickly and placed himself between Pitch and the last surviving elf. "No," he growled, raising his swords defensively. "Kozmotis, I know you're still in there. Listen to me. If you kill this elf we're never find Jack."

Pitch only smirked and tilted his head to one side. "Kozmotis isn't here anymore, Cossack." He moved as if to walk around North.

"What about Jack? What about your son? You do this you condemn him. Is that what you want? After all these years you're going to give him up to the Snow Queen?"

The shade gave him a blank stare then continued his trek around the bodies.

"Then you failed him," North pressed on, matching Pitch's movements and blocking his way. "You failed, Pitch. You failed to protect him. You failed as a father. You failed as a soldier. And the worse thing is he's counting on you to save him. He's waiting for you and you're never going to show up. Are you going to destroy his faith in you? He believes in you. I believe in you."

The shade paused and gave him a curious look as if seeing him for the first time. "Why?"

North was surprised and motioned for the yetis to stay back when Phil and two others moved in to help. "Because, I've come to see the good in you. You're not a Fearling. Yes, their inhabit you but you're not just a host. You were a good man once, you still are. You took in a lonely and frightened child and rather than feed him to the darkness you protected his light. You ensured that he was always pure and full of love. Fearlings cannot do that only a father can."

Pitch's head tilted to the other side, obviously curious. His brows furrowed. "Father?"

"Yes. You're a father. You have two children; Seraphina Pitchiner who is grown up and Jack Frost, the immortal frost child," North explained, hope filling him as Pitch's glowing eyes faded to a more natural amber. "The Snow Queen stole him from you. Do you remember?"

The Nightmare King looked confused before blinking, his eyes returning to normal. He staggered back as the Fearling who had been trying to possess him howled in rage then fled back to the shadows. Pitch held his head for a moment before glancing up at North. "Nicholas…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control. I…I terrified for Jack. I shouldn't have allowed my emotions to get the best of me."

North nodded in understanding. He was afraid for Jack as well but he could only imagine the horror Pitch must be facing to have his child taken yet again and be threatened as he was. He placed a large hand on Pitch's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It is alright, my friend. We will rescue Jack, I promise you but we need whatever that elf knows."

Pitch nodded, still in shock. "Alright. Tell me what to do."

Shock filled North but he kept it from his face as he knelt down and scooped up the ice elf. He glanced to Doris and Phil who were helping the surviving yetis and elves regroup. "Will you be alright until we get this sorted?" he asked his chief of security.

The yetis warbled that they were fine and gestured for North to go about whatever he needed to do. The Russian hesitated only a moment before nodding. "Have someone send out a distress call. We'll need everyone if we're to get Jack back."

. . .

Jack pulled on the chains securing him to the wall. They bit into his wrists but he didn't care about the pain. He had to escape. He had to find a way to get out of the cave and back to the surface but he wasn't sure just how far down he was. The queen had decided to knock him out when he began fighting after learning she intended to kill Pitch and the Guardians even after he surrendered. No, he had to escape and get back to the North Pole and hopefully, hopefully help thing.

Bracing his feet against the wall he pulled on the chains with all his might but they didn't give and all his magic did was reinforcing them, the magic in the cuffs sucking at his own. The cuff cut into hand until his thumbs and wrists were bleeding. He gave a whimper of pain and finally gave up, slumping against the wall in temporary defeat. Pulling his knees to his chest he rested his shackled wrists on them and studied his bonds for the third time. If only he could break his thumbs then maybe he could wiggle his hands free but of course the problem was breaking his thumbs. Without them he couldn't hold his staff or conjure his magic. He would be left with only what his emotions controlled and lowering the temperature or causing a blizzard meant nothing when in the Antarctic. There had to be another way.

The clicking of heels drew his attention and he instinctively pushed himself further into the corner he was chained to as the Snow Queen rounded a table with beakers that were bubbling with bright colorful liquids. Behind her two alchemists pushed a gurney with a body on it. She gestured for them to roll it next to the table.

Jack watched with wide eyes, unable to see the body on the gurney but terribly frightened it was some poor elf that had the misfortune of angering the crazed queen. He kept his feet out of the way as the alchemists walked around him, working and acting as if he weren't there and it sent an old pang of pain through him at the thought of not being seen. But considering what was happening around him being invisible right now wasn't so bad. At least until the queen knelt before him.

"Jack, whatever have you done to yourself?" she reprimanded as she took his wrists in her hands and studied them. "Why do you do such foolish things?"

He pulled his wrists away and held them to his chest. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked, unable to understand why he was in this strange place with vials and beakers and obvious magical markings. Never before had the queen taken him to such a place. Usually it was the throne room or his chambers but never was he chained with the exception of the very last time but even then it was nothing like this.

The Snow Queen stroked his cheek before standing and raising a hand, summoning her magic and forcing Jack to stand as the chains pulled into the wall. "Yes," she said simply. She pressed her lips to the cheek that wasn't covered in Pitch's blood. "But you're death won't be in vain. You will bring our people to a new age of power and enlightenment. You will help us issue in the next great Ice Age. You should feel honored. Despite your death it will be you leading us in this venture."

She stepped aside and for the first time Jack got a good look at the body on the gurney, or rather his doppelganger. On the gurney lay a man who looked exactly light him only older, the man he would have been had he been allowed to grow up. Jack inhaled sharply. This wasn't possible. This couldn't be real.

The queen stood next to him, her breath against his ear. "All he needs now is your power and he would be the greatest elemental in history." She twirled his staff and placed it on a pedestal between Jack and his doppelganger. "Although I highly doubt you'll get a chance to be properly introduced. I apologize in advance for the pain. Hook him up," she instructed the alchemists and guards before strolling toward the exit. "I want my king at my side before Pitch and the Guardians arrive."

"Yes, my Queen," a guard said with a salute before stalking toward Jack.

The frost child pressed himself firmly against the wall, more frightened than he had ever been before.


	42. Chapter 42

A Light Within Darkness 42

It took two guards to hold Jack still as the alchemists placed a crystal crown like thing over his temples. He struggled and fought as best his could but now that he was standing his hands were pinned to his sides and he could do nothing more than shake his head like horse not wishing to wear a bit or harness. But soon it was done and everyone was once more backing away from him and forcing on the other him on the gurney. Jack closed his eyes. He didn't want to look at the other him, the older him that was the focus of everyone's attention. From what the queen said everything that made him Jack Frost was about to be ripped out of him and placed in this new being, everything but his memories. This new him would be a clean slate while the old him, the him now, died. It made his shake in fear. He was going to die just like when he saved his sister and while a part of him said he deserved it for killing all those ice elves another more primal part refused to accept that. They attacked him and his family, he was defending his family. He bit back a small whine as the fear of never seeing Pitch again filled him. If he died he'd never see Pitch or North or Sandy or Tooth or Bunny again. Bunny whom he had yet to figure out his feelings for. Who was soft and warm and caring and would sometimes hug him and chin him for no reason and groom him when he had chocolate on his face even though it was bad for Pookas but Jack would keep missing the spot it was on.

A thin stream of tears spilled down his cheeks. All he wanted was to go home and forget this nightmare and the clone of him that lay not five feet away. This had to be a nightmare. The Fearlings had to be playing games with him, it was all that made sense. The Snow Queen did have this type of technology and couldn't possibly be a spell strong enough to do what she proposed.

"We're ready," called one of the alchemists.

Another approached Jack and adjusted the device on his head. She patted his cheek with a tiny smile. "Now hold still, my prince. This may hurt a little."

She gave her fellow alchemists a nod and before Jack could draw a calming breath it felt as if needles were shooting through his skull and then rushed down into his chest. His knees became like jelly and his vision blinding white. But the worst was yet to come.

. . .

It had taken time for the Guardians to gather. The Snow Queen had sent her elves out to attack each one but North had managed to send a warning to each and the surprise attack was ruined and many elves either captured or killed. So far none were talking and Sandy had taken it upon himself to read reach mind in hopes of finding the location of the queen's new base of operations. So far no one seemed to know the answer, as if their memories were wiped clean before the attack. To Pitch this only made sense, the Snow Queen was willing to sacrifice her one men in order to get to Jack which meant that something larger than taking the boy as a mate was going on, something far darker and deadly. North's belly seemed to concur which made the situation all the more dire. They had to find Jack and quick.

Glass, ice and wood crunched under North's feet as he walked into his office. The room like so many others was completely trashed. Every toy he ever envisioned was smashed to pieces, every shelf over turned and window busted, but what made his stomach churn worse was the sight of dozens of magical globes shattered and the scent of ozone that filled the air. His complete supply of magical globes was destroyed.

"She made sure we couldn't get to him right away," he muttered to Pitch as he searched every draw of his desk, hoping he had squirrelled one away somewhere. He looked up when Phil barged in to report that the sleigh had been destroyed and reindeer were on the loose. Sighing North thanked his friend and leaned on his desk. "No globes, no sleigh…I'm not sure how we're getting to the South Pole. It will take Bunny nearly a week to dig a route there and avoid the Earth's core and you are not strong enough to transport us all there, not in your condition."

Pitch gave a low growl, ready to object but he couldn't. North was correct; he didn't have the strength to transport himself and all the Guardians to the Antarctic, especially since they had no idea where they were going. Right now they were trapped with no way of reaching his son unless. "Sandy!" he yelled, sticking his head into the hall and hoping the golden dreamweaver could hear him. "Sanderson!"

Sandy appear a moment later looking sleepy and unimpressed by Pitch's bellow but a question mark quickly appeared at the determination he saw on Pitch's face.

"Sandy, can you create something to carry all of us to the South Pole quickly?" Pitch asked, getting right to the point.

The smaller man looked thoughtful for a moment before an idea popped in his head and dreamsand flew up into the air to form a miniaturized version of an ancient aircraft from the Golden Age. Pitch nodded as he inspected it, impressed by the design.

"Can it be outfitted with weapons?" the shade asked.

At this the Sandman gave a small tingling laugh and formed dream missiles.

"Not what I was thinking but good enough," Pitch agreed. "I'd rather destroy the lot of them but knocking them out is the next best thing. How long will it take for you to put it together?"

Sandy only smirked at him and snapped his fingers. It will take no time at all. The time needed to get to the other side of the world…now that was a different story.

. . .

"Fearlings!" the cry went out and a moment later klaxons rang throughout the lab.

Jack barely heard any of it through the crushing pain in his skull. His eyes were scrunched up tightly as he fought not to scream. It hurt. Every inch of him hurt. His hands were balled into fists, his finger nails digging into the palms of his hands until they bled. He felt the familiar power of the Fearlings wrapping around him and lapping at his fear.

"Get them away from the boy!" someone barked as others cried out as they were attacked by the dark creatures. A moment later ice slashed out all around Jack and the Fearlings retreated and Jack slumped against his chains. "They damaged his flow of magic. We need to restart," the same elf said as they rushed about trying to fix what the Fearlings had damaged and keep them at bay.

"No," the queen snapped as she strolled up to Jack. She grabbed his chin and lifted it to inspect the crown on his head. "Are they still connected?"

"Yes ma'am."

She glanced toward Jack's staff that seemed to be glowing in reaction to Jack's pain and magic transfer. "And the conduit? Have you figured a way to transfer the magic from it to my king?"

"No ma'am. It would appear they're connected more than we thought."

"Then we'll break it. The rush of magic should be enough to complete the transfer," she snapped as she grabbed the staff. The howl of Fearlings bounding on the doors were getting louder as were the screams of the soldiers their souls were consumed. "Bar the doors. I will not have the likes of them stopping me now."

"Your Highness, wait!" the female alchemist objected.

"NO!" Jack cried past the pain but there was nothing he could do.

The Snow Queen snapped the ancient crook staff in two and it was worse than when the Nightmare accidently broke it while he was defending Jamie last year. The rush of magic raced through him, curling his toes and tearing through his heart until his mind felt as if it was on fire. He went from freezing cold to burning hot, as if he was melting from the inside out. His body became like jelly and despite the chains holding him up he collapsed but not into blissful unconsciousness, no his body convulsed as his mind screamed but no sound escaped him.

Then everything stopped and became a dull hum. The chains loosened enough to let him lay on the floor in relative comfort, allowing him to curl into a ball. He felt empty, as if the body he inhabited was no longer his and every thought echoed throughout him. It felt odd and frightening and all Jack wanted to was crawl in a hole and hide from the world. Where was Pitch? Why wasn't he there to help him? Jack wanted to sob but there were no tears left so he hugged himself and prayed for it all to end. But it wasn't going to end he realized when he opened his eyes. Not unless he died.

Panic filled him as a pair of large bare feet slid over the gurney and onto the ice floor. His gaze moved upward, following powerful legs to slim hips and up a torso to meet familiar blue eyes and Jack came face to face with a grown up version of himself.


	43. Chapter 43

A Light Within Darkness 43

Pain shot through Pitch and an unbelievable amount of fear. He inhaled sharply, his eyes wide as he heard Jack's mental cry for him and as quickly as it hit him it was gone. There was nothing left as if…as if… No, it wasn't possible. Jack couldn't be…

He turned his gaze to Sandy who was watching him worriedly. The smaller dreamweaver's eyes widened as he read the fear in Pitch's face. Fearlings howled around the mass of dreamsand that was transporting the Guardians and Pitch to the Antarctic, feeding upon Pitch's anguish but unable to go near him due to Sandy but their rage was growing with every passing moment. Every Guardian was watching them, ready to fight them off should they get too close.

Bunny sniffed the air. They were passing over South America but it would still take well over an hour before they reached Antarctica no matter how fast Sandy tried to go. He was near panic. Jack was his friend and judging by Pitch's face whatever he was sensing from Jack couldn't be good. Bunny felt a tightness in his chest, not from what he saw on Pitch's face but from the bond he had created with Jack when he first decided to personally protect the child, or at least try. Then mating season had to come along and separate them. He should have confronted Pitch about courting Jack weeks ago and marked the boy as his mate, even if they didn't go anywhere beyond a good friendship at least he could have protected Jack better, and tracked him down faster. No one in their right mind would ever mess with a Pooka's mate.

"Sandy, I need a shadow," Pitch suddenly announced, his anxiety causing the Fearlings to snarl and rear at the sand cloud.

The Sandman was glaring at the Fearlings, a whip in hand but when he met Pitch's gaze once more he gave a nod. A wall of sand shot up between Pitch and the crescent moon, creating a long shadow for Pitch to use.

"I'm coming with you," Bunny said, hopping over to the shade. "We have no idea what's waiting for us."

Pitch was hesitant. "I don't know how close I can get us," he warned as he stepped into the shadow, Bunny hopping in with him. "We might have to jump from shadow to shadow until we find him."

Bunny nodded in understanding.

"It'll be cold."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go before you start confusing me for my father again or treat me like some kit," Bunny grumbled, gesturing for Pitch to get on with it.

Pitch gave the tiniest of smile. "You'll always be your father's kit."

Rolling his eyes Bunny shook his head as the shadows consumed them. With luck they would reach Jack without shadow jumping and find Jack reasonably unharmed. Unfortunately something deep inside said they would have no such luck. "Meet you at the Pole," he called to North and the others.

. . .

Jack was frozen in horror as he stared up at the older version of him. They were virtually identical except for the whole age thing. He could easily pass as an older brother. Regardless of who or what this being was Jack couldn't find his voice. Instead he kept as far away from him as he could, fearful of this Frankenstein monster who looked far too much like him.

The clone – for there was no better word for the new ice elf – looked at him curiously before turning toward the excited Snow Queen. His brows furrowed as he looked at her but the queen's gaze was roaming over his nude body as if eating him up with her eyes. Her dainty hand went to his chest then down his tone belly, pausing just above his groin before going back up to caress his pecks, then neck until she reached up and cupped his cheek. He was over half a head taller than her.

"Perfect," the queen purred, her eyes taking in every inch of him. "Absolutely perfect. My new Ice King..." She trailed her fingers down his cheek, smiling proudly at him. She didn't bother looking at the child huddled on the floor, he was no longer important to her now that she had her new king. "Dispose of the boy."

Jack's head shot up and stared at her in horror as two guards moved toward him. What were they going to do? Kill him and abandon him on the surface. Without his power he wouldn't be able to manipulate the frigid tundra and without his staff he couldn't call upon the wind. Hell, he couldn't even repair the staff this time without his magic. He was helpless and Pitch might not even find him this time. He couldn't hear the Fearlings anymore. Had they given up on him? Tears streamed down his cheeks as one of the guards reached for him. He shook his head, silently pleading for them to leave him alone. The queen got what she wanted the least they could do was give him back to his father.

The guard paused in surprise just as he reached for Jack, his eyes widening in sudden pain and horror and gave a gurgled gasp as blood bubbled out of his mouth. Jack gasped as well and jumped back as far as the chains would allow him as the elf toppled over. The clone stood over the guard and yanked out one half of Jack's broken staff out of the elf's back. He twirled and stabbed the second guard, downing him before he could even draw a weapon.

"No!" the Snow Queen screamed in outrage as the clone grabbed the guard's sword and threw it in an arch toward a retreating alchemist. She backed away, not understanding what was happening as one by one elves fell around her. "Stop this instant! I created you! You'll do my bidding. I command you to stop!"

The clone paced toward her, his blue eyes dark and full out an anger that not even Jack could understand and he was just as frightened as the crazed queen. His horror grew as his doppelganger backed the woman against a wall, the crook half of his staff in the man's hand. Jack felt as if he was on the verge of panicking. This wasn't happening. This was some crazed nightmare that the Fearlings must have induced. He was at home in his own bed with Pitch just down the hall or maybe watching over him as he often did when he was having a bad dream. He was anywhere but in this ice cavern with a crazed Snow Queen and berserk ice elf that looked just like him only older and he sure as hell was about to witness this…this… He closed his eyes. No, this wasn't real.

"Stand down," the queen ordered even as she pushed herself against the wall. Her breathing was heightened by her fear and the snarling of Fearlings could once more be heard through the reinforced doors. She glanced toward them real fear showing on her face for the first time. "My King, please…" she begged knowing she was outmatched and in real danger.

The new Winter King smiled almost lovingly at her and mimicked her earlier touch by stroking her cheek. "Did you seriously think creating a clone and transferring magic would give you your perfect mate?" he asked gently. "How many more lives will you take before you're happy?"

Her stormy eyes flicked from him to the child huddled across the room. "You can have him. We can make him our child. All we have to do is wipe his mind and we can be a family," she pleaded.

He pressed his lips against hers. "No," he whispered.

She jerked as the ragged broken staff was shoved into her stomach and into the ice beyond. It didn't kill her but kept her pinned as the new king turned toward the doors and raised his hands. The ice shattered and the Fearlings rushed in. Most immediately charged at the fearful queen while a small handful rushed toward Jack. They didn't attack him only caressed him and checked him over, following Pitch's orders before leaving him to check out the clone. He strolled through them without a care, his head held high as if he were used to the dark creatures. That mixed with the screaming, writhing Snow Queen being consumed by the Fearlings made Jack scramble back in a mix of confusion, fear and disgust. The man had just sacrificed the queen to the Fearlings and acted as if it was nothing and now he was coming to Jack.

Jack shook his head and scrambled into the corner, having nowhere else to go with the chains around his wrists. "No…no…" he mumbled, his throat still raw and fear eating at him so powerfully the Fearlings that weren't feasting on the queen once more caressed him. "Please no…"

"Jack, shh…" the king said gently as he knelt before Jack. "It's alright, you're…we're safe."

Jack pressed himself against the wall, disbelieving that this being meant him no harm after the carnage he had created. There were bodies everywhere, not one elf except them left alive. He inhaled sharply as the chains binding him to the wall fell away and the king took his hands and placed them on his cheeks, allowing Jack to see his mind and feel his good intent. When Jack calmed his older version smiled lovingly at him and wiped away the tears that froze to the child's cheeks and the blood smeared across them, cleaning his face. Then he drew the boy into his arms and held him gently as he slowly rocked Jack in his arms.

. . .

Bunny sniffed the air hoping beyond hope to pick up some scent of Jack but the harsh Antarctic wind took away any chance there was of tracking Jack that way. It was worse than being at the North Pole. He took a deep breath and composed himself. This might take forever and the temperature was dropping. If it got too much colder he might have to have Pitch send him back to Australia for an hour or two to warm up.

Pitch was just as frustrated. They had jumped through well over a dozen shadows and he was weakening. His stomach was cramping and head pounding. He was tempted to call to the Fearlings and absorb them into him once more if only to ease the pain but he didn't want to. He didn't want to hear their endless whispers now that he had his own mind back. Yet at the same time he would be no good to Jack if he collapsed from the pain. Instead he leaned against an ice wall and took a deep calming breath. "Jack, where are you?" he whispered to himself. His eyes closed for a moment as he tried to gather his strength, ignoring Bunny when the Pooka yelled to him. He just needed a few minutes and he would be fine.

"Kozmotis!" Bunny yelled when Pitch didn't respond.

Pitch cracked an eye open and was sure he was delirious. In the distance he saw two Jacks hobbling toward them. He ran a hand over his eyes. One boy was larger than the other. He squinted. He had to be seeing things. "Jack?" he called, pushing off the ice wall and staggering toward the approaching ice elves.

"Dad!"

He nearly collapsed when the smaller of the two Jacks ran into his arms. It was his Jack, his sweet, precious Jack. He held his boy tightly, not caring about the other elf nor really seeing him. His Jack was safe in his arms and that was all that mattered.


	44. Chapter 44

A Light Within Darkness 44

If anyone ever asked he would deny ever turning into a completely terrified, over protective father who felt it absolutely necessary to strip his child down and inspect every inch of him to ensure the crazed Snow Queen didn't defile him and when that didn't work – Jack objected very loudly when Pitch tried to yank off any article of clothing with a "There's people…Dad, you're embarrassing me!" – Pitch resorted to kissing his face and murmuring over and over again how thankful he was Jack was alive and mumbling "thank yous" to the elf that had saved him without so much as looking at the man. In all his years as both Nightmare King and before as General Pitchiner he had never felt such fear and even through the Fearlings howled in his ears wanting to feast on that fear he was able to shove them away and quell their thirst with a simple command. He was no longer their slave but their master and he would not allow them near his child.

Jack gave a giggle with reach kiss he received not used to such affection from Pitch. Sure he had many hugs and pats on the back and words of encouragement but out right kisses and nearly being crushed now that seemed more North's style or even Bunny's if being tucked under Pitch's chin was anything to go by. Still the affection felt nice and he huddled into his father, happier than he could ever say to be safe in his arms even if he was acting a little strange. But of course he couldn't last long.

"Dad," he said as he pulled away. "Ahm…I need to introduce you to someone." He held Pitch's hand as he stood and gently pulled the shade to his feet and nodded to the elf to come closer. He could see by Bunny's expression that the Pooka was trying to piece together why they looked so much alike. "Ah…the queen."

Pitch gave a curt nod and looked around as if expecting the army at any moment. "Yes, of course. Her army will be on us at any moment. Aster, open a tunnel to Australia. I'll send a Nightmare to Sandy and tell him to alter course."

"Wait, Dad, it's not that," Jack tried to object.

Bunny was looking between the two elves. "Wait. How..?"

"Tunnel…now, Aster," Pitch repeated, shooing Jack behind him as he took a protective stance in front of the two elves, his scythe in hand even though he looked weak. Black sand raced from his hand skyward.

"Would you listen to me?" Jack demanded before yelping as they fell into a tunnel and slid a ways before popping up somewhere far warmer. He knelt on the grass disoriented and confused before looking over his shoulder and glaring at Bunny. "Seriously, would you two just listen?" He scrambled to his feet and hurried to the other elf. "You okay?"

"Fine," the older him said as he stood and dusted himself off. "I don't remember Pitch being such a worry wart."

"He's usually not. Wait, what do you mean 'remember?'"

The older Jack only smiled and ruffled the younger's hair.

The younger Jack frowned and slapped away his hands. "Stop that!"

Again Bunny was looking between the two in utter confusion. "Okay, this isn't right." He scented the air, his nose wrinkling and whiskers twitching. His eyes narrowed and he moved first to the young Jack, his Jack and began sniffing him, his nose right into his hair and making the child giggle as he tried pushing his friend off him.

"Okay, okay, no licking! I've had enough kisses. Geez, Bunny, stop it already. Heel! Down, Pooka, bad Pooka!" Jack giggled as he tried ducking out of the way but Bunny wrapped an arm around him to hold him still until he was down sniffing and then moved on to the grown version and began the same routine. Jack watched his older self get the same treatment with a happy grin, of course the older him took it all in stride.

"Happy?" the older Jack asked with Bunny lifted his head with a confused look in his emerald eyes.

The Pooka sneezed in response but by now they had gained Pitch attention and confusion. "This magic is illegal," Bunny stated when he was done his inspection.

"What are you talking about?" Pitch snapped before truly taking a good look at the elf. His eyes narrowed as he took the man in, just now realizing the elf's lack of clothing and all too familiar face. He had at first dismissed he resemblance to Jack as simply an ice elf thing. Almost all ice elves had pale skin and white hair but none had Jack's startling blue eyes or human like features. Most were very angular faces not rounded and soft like Jack. This elf did. He looked like what Jack might have been had he died a man not a child. "By the Moon," Pitch breathed, stepping back.

"Dad, I can explain," Jack said quickly as Pitch reached for his weapon. He kept himself between Pitch and the elf. "I know this looks bad but he's on our side. He saved me. He killed the Snow Queen and her elves when they were going to dispose of me. He's a good guy."

Pitch gaze shifted from Jack to the elf and back again. "How can you know that for certain?"

"Because he has my magic. She gave him my power. If he wanted to hurt us he could have done so by now. Please…he's kind of like…my brother," Jack pleaded.

"I also smell the Snow Queen and Ice King on him," Bunny reported but it wasn't in anger or distrust, just a simple fact.

Jack nodded. "She called him her new Ice King. I think she might have killed the old one to create him and added his power to hers and mine. I don't know but something is really wrong with the ice kingdom."

Neither Bunny nor Pitch seemed to hear the last bit as Pitch stepped past Jack to inspect the clone. Jack puffed out a frustrated breath. Of course, neither would bother to listen to him now that he was safe and sound and something more interesting came along.

"She used Jack's DNA combined with hers and the Ice King's?" Pitch asked, his eyes roaming over the man before him. "I didn't think her alchemists knew such spells."

"It's illegal," Bunny reintegrated. "It's been outlawed in the magic community since before this planet was even created."

"Yes but now that humans are experimenting such stuff…" Pitch wondered out loud.

Jack slapped his forehead. "Guys…" he whined feeling completely embarrassed by the two.

"What do we do with him?" Pitch asked. "We can't leave him to the Antarctic."

"Pitch…Dad, stop. He can understand you."

"We should wait for the others and have a meeting. If he's dangerous…" Bunny began only to jump back when the clone spoke.

"How about the two of you chill and let me explain," the elf said with a tiny smirk at Bunny's reaction. He glanced to Jack with a growing grin. "He really is the suspicious type."

Jack's face went blank before nodding. "Yeah."

The older Jack nodded. "First, if it's not too much trouble can I have your robe?" he asked Pitch, gesturing to the fact that he was naked. The shade immediately handed it over, no further explanation needed. "Second, yes, I am Jack's clone. I know that. How I know that I'm not completely sure. Before she transferred Jack magic into me I had no clue who I was or even what I was. I just was." He raked a hand through his hair. "I was her puppet of sorts. She kept saying I was incomplete, that we had to wait for the right moment to retrieve the last piece and then I'd be whole and that I'd make her happy once I had Jack's power. I thought I was making her happy, she seemed to enjoy me…" His voice wandered off as he tried to piece together his short life. "Then I went to sleep and when I awoke I felt panic and fear. I never felt that before. And hate…so much hate for the queen. She had hurt me, taken me from my family…his family. She had taken him but I didn't understand that at first. All I knew was the need to escape and I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way. When I saw him the pieces sort of fell together. When she transferred his power to me she never meant to give me his memories as well. When she said to dispose of him that's when I snapped."

"Hold on," Bunny interrupted. "So you're saying you actually killed the Snow Queen?"

"And every last elf in the lab. They hurt us. They were going to kill us…Jack," the elf confirmed.

Pitch stepped up to him, his gold-silver eyes inspecting the young man before him. Then in another rare and unusual show of affection he cupped the man's face and smiled. "Jack, you finally have that older brother you always wanted," he announced.

Jack smiled brightly and bounded up to them to give his new brother and father a hug.

Bunny ran a paw over his ears, still a little lost by the whole episode. "Alright, but we can't really have two Jacks can we. What are we going to do call him 'Little Jack' and him 'Big Jack'?"

Jack laughed and shook his head in bemusement before his eyes brightened with an idea. "Jakul," he announced as he stepped back. "Jakul Frosti."

"So now we have a Scandinavian frost spirit to go with our American one," teased Bunny, chuckling when Jack stuck out his tongue childishly at him. "At least one of them is all grown up."

Pitch's brows creased as if he didn't particularly like that idea but he still held his boys to him. "Yes, well as long as they're both safe I'm happy."

Jack smiled brightly and snuggled into his father even as he held one hand out for Bunny, silently signaling he hadn't forgotten the Pooka. His smile only increased when he felt the pads of Bunny's furry fingers wrap around his.

It took some time explaining everything to the other Guardians. The winter monarchs were dead and now there was a new Ice King to rule over winter. Jack, being the "younger" of the two was indeed a Winter Prince although he quickly shook away the title and said it was never happening. Jakul integrated into the Guardians with far more ease than Jack, able to speak up at the times when Jack would normally shy away and even encourage the younger version to speak his mind more rather than hiding behind a nervous smile. He was indeed the big brother Jack always felt he needed and for that he loved Jakul with all his heart. Jakul was also far more reserved than Jack. He took his duties as Ice King seriously and made sure winter and cold came on time every year regardless if he was staying at Santoff Claussen – as he did the first few months after his creation – or in his new Ice Kingdom at the very bottom of the world, a place where Jack and the Guardians had an open door to visit at any time.

Jack's powers slowly returned. There was no way to transfer them back to him without harming Jakul so for nearly a year the youth had to get along without flying or creating snow and ice with a simple thought. It was rough on him and complained quite often but with Jakul , Pitch and the Guardians he was distracted for the most part, especially when things in his life became even more topsy-turvy than a crazed Snow Queen and a cloned brother but that would be left until the next chapter.

**One more chapter to go and then we're done then onto a smut, yay!**


	45. Chapter 45

A Light Within Darkness 45

The Guardians held a memorial for the yetis and elves lost in the battle against the Snow Queen and ice elves. Those that survived sung in their honor with hymns of their bravery and devotion in the face of such out numbering forces. North stood amongst his large friends, singing with them in their language as the others stood back just a little. While they were all family in many ways North held a far stronger bond to the elves and yetis then the others Guardians and while he may be their employer he was also one of them in ways no other human could match.

Jack stood between Pitch and Jakul, singing softly as well even though he didn't know the words. He kept his head bowed and held his father's and brother's hands until the singing was done and then detangled himself to approach Phil. In his hands he held an ice flower that he had asked Jakul to form fir him feeling awkward not being able to do so himself. Regardless he presented it to Phil and the yetis and elves with teary eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I never meant for any of this." He sniffled, fighting back the urge to cry. He never meant for anyone to die because of him. This was worse than the ice elves he had killed because these beings had tried to save him and protect their home. They had given their lives to do so.

Phil handed the ice flower to George and then pulled Jack into a tight embrace as he told Jack in his own way that it wasn't the child's fault and that they would do the same if he were ever in danger again, that he was family without even speaking the words. That both made Jack feel loved and worse. He never wanted to endanger anyone. He buried his face in the yeti's warm fur even more. Phil made a deep rumbling sound as his large furry hands stroked Jack's head and made him look up. Jack still couldn't understand yetish but he blinked away his tears and smiled all the same.

"He says you are their child as much as Pitch's or Guardians. They would give their life to protect you whenever needed," North translated as he placed his hands on the frost child's shoulders. "You are one of us."

"How can you say that? I'm not a Guardian, I nearly got everyone killed," Jack whispered.

Phil only shook his head and smiled.

"You're wrong, Jack. Yes many died but it wasn't your fault. You sacrificed yourself to protect us just as you did last year to protect the children. You are a Guardian. In time we will figure out your center but I think I've figured out your father's," North continued with a small chuckle.

Jack turned to face him with a perplexed look. "Center?"

North gave a nod. "Yes, you're father has shown much courage and has instilled these traits in you. It's what kept you fighting when others would have given up. He continued to give you courage even in the worse situation, no?"

Jack gave a nod. It sort of made sense. Even though Pitch and his Fearlings spread fear to children the shade also brought with him courage. Some of the children who had experienced the worst nightmares had become some of the bravest people in history. They had led nations and fought to help other people. And whether or not the Guardians had ever taken notice of that or if even Pitch noticed it, Jack had and it was one of the many things he loved about Pitch. Whether he knew it or not he helped many people face their fears and conquer them.

Jack smiled toward Pitch. "Guardian of Courage, huh? I kind of like that."

Pitch gave a snort and rolled his eyes. "Oh yes and you're the Guardian of Fun and Games," he retorted before noticing North's eyes light up as if the taunt made perfect sense.

"The Guardian of Fun?" the Russian asked.

Jack looked up in surprise then gave a smile. "I don't know if the elves would agree with that but I'm sure the kids will."

"I'm sure they will." North shot a grin toward Jakul. "Now, to only figure out your center."

The older boy only smiled and shrugged, looking oddly like Jack yet far more mature. "In time," he promised. Hell he was only a few days old, he hadn't even figured out who he was just yet, other than a part of Jack.

North nodded sagely, his mind already wandering to the future and what it might hold for the young Ice King.

"I'd say Guardian of Snow Days but that falls under my expertise," Jack teased, bouncing up to his brother. He ducked away when Jakul tried to ruffle his hair. "Hey, how about we go outside? Even without my powers I can kick your butt in a snowball fight."

"You're on, half pint," Jakul laughed, giving chase. A dozen or so elves cheered, more than happy for a distraction after the loss of so many of their kind. The yetis grumbled but flashed amused smiles and followed the boys outside. Jakul paused as he passed Bunny, flashing him a meaningful look then glancing at Jack then to Pitch, and motioned for the Pooka to talk to the Nightmare King. "Jack, I'll meet you outside in a minute and I'll drag the Guardians out as well," he told Jack, seeing that Bunny was confused. Jack gave a yip of glee and rushed off.

Bunny watched Jack go outside, his eyes never leaving the child even as Jakul approached him. Pitch had wandered off to talk with North while Sandy and Tooth joined Jack outside. "Hey, are you alright?" Jakul asked gently.

The Pooka blinked and if it weren't for his fur he would have looked flushed. "Beg pardon?"

Jakul only shook his head and smiled softly. "You know I have all Jack's memories and this maybe a secret but he likes you."

Bunny stared at him, his brows knotted in confusion. "Yeah, I like him, too."

That made Jakul laugh. "No, I mean like like. And I know for a fact you like him, too."

Actual fear filled the Pooka's face and he glanced toward Pitch with wide eyes but thankfully Pitch was otherwise occupied. "Are you crazy?" he said in a hushed voice as he grabbed the sprite's arm and pulled him further away from North and Pitch. "I don't know what you think you know but Jack and I…" His words faltered when he couldn't come up with an explanation.

"Aster, he loves you too. He's had a crush on you for some time and I'm not going to here forever and match maker seems more Tooth's area than mine. You know I do have duties."

Bunny seemed thoughtful. "So he really likes me?"

"Yeah, he does."

The Pooka smiled. "I need to talk to him."

"No, you need to talk to over protective daddy over there," Jakul said, gesturing to Pitch and grinning like hell. "And maybe that one, too," he added, pointing to North. "Good luck." With that he took off outside much as Jack would, with a bounce to his step and a giggle.

Bunny raked his fingers over his ears. Okay, that was unexpected. He would never have thought Jakul, Jack's clone would ever try to set them up. If anything he might have thought this older Jack would have tried to get together. Physically he was older than Jack and a relationship between them wouldn't be frowned upon as much and in every way he was still Jack but… He glanced out the window at the child leading the yetis in a snowball fight, laughing and shouting as if nothing bad had ever happened. The boy was so much stronger than he looked. He was able to bounce back like only children could and it was something Bunny loved so much. There were so many things that reminded Bunny of a young Pooka when it came to Jack and he often wondered how Pitch had raised him. Did he show the boy the same affection a Pooka parent would? Did he chin and scent Jack? He somehow doubted that but at the same time he couldn't banish those thoughts. After all, Kozmotis had spent much of his life amongst Pookas and had chinned Bunny on more than one occasion when he was a small kit. The idea brought a smile to his face. Well if Pitch did treat Jack like a kit then it was only right that Bunny courted the boy appropriately and that meant speaking to his potential mate's father.

"Oi Koz, you got a minute?" he called, hopping away from the winter to talk with the shade. All his bravado vanished when the shade turned to him. He gave a chuckle and suddenly wished they were yelling at each other over a battle field, at least then he wouldn't be so nervous. He had a hard time meeting Pitch's gaze.

"Yes?" Pitch asked, looking away from North.

"Uhm…could we talk in private, mate? I mean, this is sort of important and I can talk with North about it later."

The two other Guardians looked at each other, a knowing look passing between them. "Very well," Pitch agreed and gestured for the Pooka to lead the way.

When they were out of ear shot of everyone else Bunny turned around to face Pitch. "Look, I know you don't like me and I'm not you're biggest fan either but we've been needing to talk for a while now."

"Oh?" Pitch asked, sounding perplex.

"Well I know you think Jackie and I've been messing around and I can assure you we haven't. I mean he's just a kit…well no, he's not. He's far too grown up to be a kit. I mean he's a tough boy, a real trooper through thick and thin. He's done more than I ever would have expected for such a larrikin." He gave a nervous laugh. "I can't help but admire him for that and you. Like Nick said, rather you take the oath or not you taught the kit courage and he's stronger for it. Just look at what he's been through and he can still laugh and play. He's not mopping because he lost his powers or feeling sorry for himself, he's standing up straight and proud and trying to ease the pain everyone feels. You must be extremely proud of him."

"I am," the Nightmare King said, folding his arms across his chest as if wanting Bunny to get on with whatever he was trying to get at.

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I think…no, I want your permission to court him. I think I can make him a perfect mate. I know we could never have kits, not that you would care much about that, but I could protect him and give him the love only a partner can and…"

"No," Pitch said simply as he turned away and walked toward the Globe of Belief.

Bunny didn't notice right away. "…I would care for him until the end of my days like a good mate should. And…wait…what? No? How can you say no?" He dashed off after Pitch. "Wait up."

The Nightmare King had his hands folded behind his back as he stopped near the control panel and stared up at the brightly lit orb. "Do you remember the promise you made me when you were a kit, Aster?"

The Pooka tilted his head to one side. "What promise?"

Pitch chuckled. "You must have been no more than Jack's age. You swore to always protect my child, to guard her with your life. You even said you'd marry her. How would Seraphina feel knowing that you decided to take her son as your mate?"

Bunny gave a snort and bobbed his head. "I forgot you're not really his father. I'm sure Sera would be lecturing me now. She might even try to mount my head to her wall if she had a set address."

"Well in that case by all means court my son. I'll let Sera have the talk with you. Of course if you do hurt him there's no burrow deep enough for you to hide in that I can't find you in. Do we have an understanding?" the Boogeyman asked in a calm and almost happy voice.

Blinking in surprise Bunny nodded.

"Excellent!" Pitch chirped as he threw an arm around Bunny's shoulders. "Now for the truly frightening part; you get to do all this over again with North who has vowed to care for Jack as his own child and then the boy's actually father up there." He pointed toward the Moon that was just rising over the horizon. We better not screw up or you'll have an awful lot of extremely angry people after you and let's not forget the yetis. I think they've adopted him as well."

Bunny paled under his fur but as he thought about it he realized Pitch was right. In just over a year Jack had not only become friends with the Guardians, forming strong bonds with just about everyone, but also the yetis and elves. He was loved by all which seemed so strange after 300 years alone with Pitch, a being who was supposed to be evil and their enemy. Jack had mended old wounds and turned enemies into friends. He was everything they had always needed as if he and Pitch were the missing links that they had searched so long for yet stood right in front of them hidden by their own fears and self-righteous thoughts. In that Bunny was willing to spend the rest of his life making it up to Jack if the boy would have him and if he failed than he would happily take whatever punishment was administered.

He gave Pitch a lopsided smile. "You're getting soft, old man," he laughed before bounding away to join Jack and the others outside.

Pitch's smile softened as he moved toward one of the large bay windows. He watched as Jack played with their new family, looking far happier than he had ever seen him regardless of his missing powers. They would return with time, that he knew for a fact. Such a loss was only temporary. Creatures of magic would always be made of magic. Their light may dim but it rarely went out and now there were others that would look out for Jack, friends and family. Jakul would watch over Jack like an over protective big brother while the Guardians would do what they were the best at, guarding the child with their very lives as much or more so than any other child. The yetis and elves would always be there even if the elves annoyed him with their silly shoes. And Bunny…Bunny would give Jack what he could not, an equal, a mate, a lover. For this Pitch was thankful because by giving Jack this new extended family they also gave it to Pitch and for the first time since being possessed by the Fearlings as General Kozmotis Pitchiner he felt whole again. No longer did the Fearlings rule over him, now he truly ruled over them and never again would he be their slave.

"I, Pitch Black, vow to watch over the children of the world. To guard them with my life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that I have, all that I am, and all that I will ever be," he whispered as he touched the glass, finally taking the Guardian Oath he had avoided for so very, very long.

Fin

**Thanks to NerdyLittleCray for the idea of Jack being cloned and Jakul being an older version of him, it was a really cool plot twist that worked out better than planned, and to KitsuneMagic48 for this prompt to begin with. I had a lot of fun. I know many people wanted it to continue and I probably could have but I have a few other fics that I really wanted to start that couldn't be incorporated into this one so thanks to everyone who stuck around for the whole fic, I hope to see you at the next one. It'll be much darker than this one, very twisted and Pitch will be going back to being a ****_really bad_**** man for it. What can I say? I love the many shades of Pitch Black XP**


End file.
